


Bokuto, no rompas más flores

by Bomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tokyo - Freeform, economía, florería, florería au, floreríaau, flores, floresau, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomb/pseuds/Bomb
Summary: Durante un hermoso día de sol, nubes blancas cual algodón y una preciosa temperatura de verano, Bokuto se cayó de cara al suelo y se rompió todo contra unas cuantas flores espinosas provenientes de una pequeña florería en el centro de Tokyo.¿Lo peor? Luego de lo sucedido quien se encontraba mal fue Akaashi, el encargado de la florería. Quien, para su mal, le habían destrozado las hermosas rosas que había cuidado y, para peor, Bokuto iba cada martes y jueves a su florería a cubrir el gasto de lo que había roto.Pero no era tan malo. Bokuto era un tipo raro, pero de esos que te alegran la vida y hacen tus días un poquito más diferentes. Así lo hizo con Keiji y, sorpresivamente, así lo hizo Akaashi con Bokuto.





	1. La bici de la abuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de ser mejores amigos desde secundaria, cuando se trata de acotar consejos por parte de Kuroo, Bokuto se hace el idiota (o es) y decide lo que él quiere. Por eso mismo, al final de un bello día de paseo en bicicleta por la ciudad natal de ambos, Kotaro termina por irrumpir en el trabajo de un pobre muchacho.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, bro? —preguntó Kuroo, algo inseguro. 

 Miraba la vieja bicicleta celeste de reojo mientras que se montaba a su propio transporte de dos ruedas; pensando si ese sería el día en que Kotaro por fin moriría de una estúpida manera.

—Sí, no importa si anda medio chueca —sonrió muy seguro de si mismo, pensando realmente que podría manejar ese manubrio herrumbrado y medio salido.

—¿Y si te caes y esa "hermosa" cara "esculpida por los dioses" se te rompe contra una piedra? —cuestionó el azabache utilizando sus dedos índice y medio para formar las comillas.

—No me va a pasar nada, si a mí me sale todo bien —rió el chico de raíces oscuras y se subió a la bicicleta sin miedo alguno. 

 «Pobre iluso», burló el azabache en su cabeza.

 Apenas pedaleó en al bajada y la cadena se trancó, por lo que las ruedas igual. Logrando así que Bokuto casi cayera de cara al suelo.

—A este paso voy a llevarte en silla de ruedas, no en bicicleta —rió Kuroo entre dientes.

 Discutieron unos minutos sobre el tema. Kuroo insistía que Fukurodani necesitaría a su ayudante entero, vivito y coleando; no con una fractura y la cara más deforme de lo usual. Mientras que Bokuto seguía cerrado en ir en dicha bicicleta vieja porque sí. Según él, "la vio y se enamoró".

 Con un suspiro pesado y una pedaleo tranquilo, Tetsurou accedió a llevar a su costado un mastodonte montado a una bicicleta rechinante de un poco llamativo color celeste abuelita.

 Recorrieron la ciudad durante unas horas, parando en algunas tiendas y lugares turísticos. Los problemas con la bicicleta siguieron e incluso algunas personas se llegaron a quejar por el ruido que producían las cadenas al moverse, el chirrido de los frenos en mal estado y algún que otro alambre suelto que rozaba con otra superficie metálica. Pero ahí iba Bokuto, con su cara de feliz cumpleaños haciendo caso omiso a todo.

—¡Mira esto, que genial! —gritó al ver en la vidriera de un local una lámpara con forma de pelota de Volleyball.

 Pero cuando quiso frenar frente a la vidriera, no pudo. Vio su reflejo con sonrisa de idiota por el vidrio, siguiendo de largo con la avenida de comercios que estaban visitando. Sin caer aún en lo que ocurría y tampoco qué estaba pasando.

—¡Los fre...! —trató de avisar; sin embargo, gracias a la gran velocidad a la que iba, ya se había comido una rica planta.

 La rueda delantera chocó de lleno con la primer maceta de rosas y quedó estancada allí, por lo que el peso del muchacho se fue de lleno hacia adelante sin tiempo a darse cuenta de que se encontraba rodando en el aire, ya que Bokuto iba tan agarrado al manillar que este logró mantenerlo relativamente en su lugar. Cayó de lleno en el resto de floreros y bellos ramos prolijamente acomodados.

 Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo ahora dolía por el impacto y cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con el precioso cielo japonés. Segundos después escuchó un grito masculino y unos nanosegundos luego el cielo y su preciosa vista pareció hacerse aún más majestuosa.

 Un muchacho de cabellos cortos, oscuros y revoltosos con unos frescos ojos grises y de expresión relativamente seria se presentaba con mirada preocupada arriba suyo. El chico lo inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo con la vista.

—Bo, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Tetsurou, tirando su bicicleta sin cuidado, al rescate de su mejor amigo.

—Acabas de aplastar cardos y rosas, me sorprende que no estés gritando de dolor —Comentó el empleado, sorprendido.

 Efectivamente, Bokuto no había dicho nada desde su caída, por lo que Kuroo tenía dos hipótesis dentro de su cabeza.

 La primera: La caída le hizo golpearse la cabeza y ahora era aún más estúpido de lo usual. Eso implicaba que no podía quejarse, tampoco hablar jamás y por fin se acabarían las llamadas a las tres de la mañana con el único propósito de gritarle "¡Hey hey hey!" sonámbulo.

 La segunda: Su atención era sólo guiada hacia el muchacho de cabellos oscuros que atendía la tienda.

  Ojalá fuera la primera.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Preguntó el pelinegro de ojos fríos.

   En ese momento Bokuto volvió a la realidad. Empezó a llorar. 

 «Esto no entraba en las opciones posibles», pensó Kuroo. Sintiendo como, nuevamente, aquél muchacho salía con lo menos probable. Siempre era así.

Lloriqueó, pero no por el dolor; al hombre el dolor no le hacía mucho, ya que todos los días se lastimaba durante los entrenamientos.

—¡Kuroo, maté a las plantitas! —moqueó, abrazando las macetas rotas y juntando la tierra esparcida por todos lados.

 Definitivamente el golpe parecía haberle afectado, al menos eso creía el empleado. Lo que él no sabía era que, efectivamente, ese era Bokuto Kotaro.

 El empleado miró a Kuroo, buscando alguna respuesta a ese tipo de reacción por parte del peliplateado.

—Tiene veinte años, te lo juro —aclaró Tetsurou.

 Entre el amargo sentimiento de ver sus queridas plantas destruidas y las extrañas ganas de ayudar al muchacho, Akaashi no lograba elegir qué hacer, sentir o pensar. ¿Ayudaba al chico y lo tranquilizaba? ¿Se enojaba y le obligaba a pagar lo que había roto? ¿Se ponía a reír ante lo bizarra que era la escena?. No podía decidir. Así que ahí estaba él, entre una sonrisa extraña y la mano extendida, aún debatiéndose si era para ayudar a Bokuto a pararse o para estrangularlo por aplastar las rosas más bonitas que habían logrado florecer en los últimos cuatro meses.

—Perdón, perdón. Lo voy a pagar todo, lo juro —prometió Bokuto.

—No tienes dinero, Bo —recordó Kuroo.

—Lo voy a pagar con trabajo, entonces.

—Eres capaz de quemar el local entero.

—¡Solo quemé la cocina, no todo el apartamento! No quemo lugares enteros —defendió Bokuto inútilmente.

 Keiji rió ante aquella conversación y ambos chicos volvieron a fijar su vista en él. Bokuto, deleitado. Kuroo, pensando que esa en verdad era un risa psicópata y que el azabache los mataría por estar molestando.

—Podrías pagar con trabajo, si es que no tienes dinero —ofreció Akaashi.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo empiezo? —Preguntó el de cabellos plateados, totalmente emocionado. Era increíble como de un momento a otro su humor lograba cambiar drásticamente.

—Jueves y miércoles, ¿Te parece? —Sugirió, y al instante Bokuto asintió repetidas veces.

 Finalmente el mastodonte decidió volver caminando con la bicicleta a su lado, pero no sin antes despedirse del muchacho pelinegro que atendía la tienda.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó con la voz unos tonos más arriba de lo normal, ya que se había separado unos metros de la florería y no sabía si hablando normal el muchacho lo escucharía.

—Akaashi Keiji, ¿tú? 

—¡Nos vemos el martes, Akaashi! —Saludó Bokuto con su gran sonrisa de tonto y comenzó a correr con la bicicleta a su par.

 «Que tipo más raro», pensó Keiji mientras que lo miraba irse. 

 El comerciante admiró los tallos rotos en el suelo y la tierra esparcida, suspirando ante las pocas ganas de arreglar aquél desorden que dejó el repentino torbellino de fresca energía. 

 


	2. Manual de cómo hacer un currículum, con dos tarados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, luego de irse sin preguntar más que el nombre de Keiji, Bokuto vuelve a la florería para poder plantear sus días laborales en aquél bello establecimiento de aromas preciosos. Obviamente, cuando el de cabellos azabaches le pidió un currículum para su próxima visita, quedó en blanco y no tuvo más que preguntarle por ayuda a su mejor amigo.

 Sintió la gran presencia del desconocido torbellino entrar a la tienda con en clásico tintineo de la campanilla de viento colgada en la puerta. Era aquél muchacho poco más alto que él y con cabellos extravagantes, ese de sonrisa viva y lágrimas de niño.

—Volviste —reaccionó Akaashi.

 Sin embargo, el hombre sin nombre no le escuchó y siguió viendo cada llamativa flor con mirada inquisitiva. Parecía concentrarse en el brote y sus pensamientos, solo eso. Incluso Akaashi tuvo la impresión de no querer derrumbar el estado mental del recién llegado.

—Hay un ramo que se parece a las plumas de un búho —Expresó en un susurro, finalmente.

—¿Eh? —frunció el ceño, desorientado frente a tan inesperado comentario.

—Míralo, realmente se parece. Es gris y blanco. Y si no lo ves de ese color, algo está mal con tus ojos, Akaashi —afirmó, convencido en una sonrisa de aquello.

 El pelinegro lo analizó con la mirada. Pensando en lo inesperado que podía ser ese hombre y lo tan poco malo que ese gran detalle llegaba ser. Además de tener en mente el trato que había acordado de trabajar juntos hasta saldar cuentas y el hecho de que él no tenía, básicamente, ni idea de quién se encontraba en frente suyo.

—¿Akaashi? —los ojos del muchacho sin nombre ahora lo analizaban a él. El de cabellos negruzcos volvió a Tierra con el llamado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó finalmente—. No tuve oportunidad de preguntártelo la vez pasada.

—Soy Bokuto Kotaro —sonrió y estrechó su mano, esperando un apretón. Akaashi le tendió la mano en un movimiento delicado, con su usual energía tranquila de siempre.

—Un gusto, Bokuto. Sígueme, por favor —pidió luego de finalizar su recibimiento.

 Caminaron entre el estrecho sendero de flores hasta un mostrador. Ya detrás de este, se sentaron en los altos asientos rojos giratorios.

—A pesar de ser una florería familiar, me gustaría que para antes del jueves a las 4:30 de la tarde, horario en donde vas a empezar a trabajar, traigas un currículum. Además de fotocopias de tu cédula de identidad y carnet de salud al día. Así podremos asegurarnos de que si te accidentas dentro de las horas de trabajo, estarás asegurado —explicó con detalle mientras que leía el papel rasgado donde su jefe/tío le había escrito las pautas para un nuevo ingreso de ayudante al local—. Oh, y trabajarás hasta las 8. Después de esa hora ya eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

—Perfecto. Pero, exactamente, ¿Qué tendré que hacer? —preguntó inseguro.

—El trabajo va a variar según la necesidad que tengamos. Igual, no tienes porqué preocuparte por eso. Si no sabes hacer algo, yo te puedo enseñar —le apoyó. Ya que Bokuto parecía bastante nervioso con todo aquello.

 En ese momento, Akaashi no sabía cuánto la había cagado en pretender enseñarle a Bokuto sobre su trabajo. Cuando se despidieron, a eso de las siete de la tarde. Bokuto por fin dejó de hacer preguntas sobre su nuevo trabajo y se dignó a llamar a Kuroo.

—Bro, ya hablé con Akaashi —Anunció mientras que desencadenaba su nueva bicicleta.

—Que raro que sigas vivo —bromeó sin pensarlo—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien. Hablamos bastante. Él me explicó algunas cosas que debía hacer y lo que tengo que presentar esta semana.

—¿Tienes alguna duda sobre lo que vas a entregar? —Cuestionó Kuroo, por las dudas. La respuesta de Bokuto tardó en llegar.

—¿Qué es un currículum?

 Por el otro lado de la línea ya se encontraba Kuroo queriendo arrancarse los pelos. Ser la mano derecha de ese idiota le costaría caro algún día.

—Ven a casa así te lo explico, ni loco vas a poder hacerlo solo —y cortó.

 

* * *

 

—A ver, no puedes poner que de chiquito mirabas los Power Rangers. ¿Eres tonto? —se exasperó Kuroo.

 Se habían sentado frente a la computadora apenas llegó Bokuto. Llevaban unas dos horas preparando el tan importante currículum y todo iba bien. Claramente, hasta la parte de "Habilidades".

—Me vi una maratón de los Power Ragers de cuarenta y ocho horas. Si eso no es una habilidad, entonces no sé —se defendió, recostándose sobre la silla y estirando sus ya adormecidas piernas.

—Vamos, estoy seguro que además de jugar Volleyball y ver los Power Rangers dos días seguidos, tienes otra habilidad.

—Soy fuerte.

—No. Créeme, Akaashi ya te vio llorar abrazado a unas flores que rompiste. No creo que él piense que eres fuerte —rió el de cabellos alborotados.

—¡No sentimentalmente! Digo de físico.

—Oh, eso es más razonable.

—¡Además podemos incluir que luzco muy bien en bikini! —Gritó, emocionado.

—No —Kuroo tomó el teclado de la computadora y lo alejó de Bokuto—. Ni en pedo ponemos eso.

—¿Alguna vez usaste Bikini, Bokuto? —Preguntó la madre de Kuroo, entrando al cuarto con un paquete de galletitas y dos cafés sobre una bandeja.

—Sí, Kuroo me retó a dejármelo durante todo el día de playa —Explicó vitamínico. El último mencionado estampó la palma de su mano contra su frente en señal de pura frustración ante su mejor amigo.

 La señora rió y dejó los aperitivos sobre el escritorio.

—Bueno, la próxima vez, si deseas, podría prestarte mi bikini —ofreció en broma, mientras que se encaminaba a la salida del cuarto—. Suerte terminando eso. Si necesitan alguna ayuda, háganme saber.

 Los muchachos siguieron escribiendo aquello hasta que el reloj de pared marcaba la una y treinta de la madrugada. Por lo que ya habían dispuesto las camas para hacer una pijamada y luego tratar de dormir medianamente temprano.

 Aunque eso no fue así. Terminaron llamando a Kenma (quien vivía al lado) para jugar videojuegos, contar algunas historias de terror y ver alguna que otra película. Nadie durmió esa noche y todos quedaron con tremendas ojeras al día siguiente; pero poco importaba.

 

* * *

 

—¿Estás preparado para ir a trabajar? —Preguntó Kuroo.

 El primer día de trabajo de Bokuto había llegado y allí se encontraba su mejor amigo, para darle algo de ánimos o una nueve milímetros si el grandulón se ponía demasiado nervioso.

—Seguro —el muchacho respondió con una sonrisa implantada en el rostro—.  Estoy listo para hacer desastres.

—Pero se supone que tienes que regar plantas.

—Lo sé, pero también me preparo para hacer desastres porque eso es lo que siempre hago —Explicó, aún sonriendo.

 Kuroo lo miró pensativo.

—¿Acaso Kenma te dijo eso? —preguntó, con una ceja alzada. Kenma amaba molestar al grandote. Claro, nunca pasándose de maldad. O eso trataba.

 Bokuto asintió.

—Pero será porfiado —negó mientras que reía levemente. A veces su mejor amigo lograba ser algo extrovertido en su única forma.

 Kuroo suspiró y tomó de los hombros a su mejor amigo.

—Bro, ha llegado tu momento —dio vuelta al grandote y lo encaminó hacia la puerta de la florería—. ¡Ve y sé un hada de las flores!

 Y con esto, Kuroo se deshizo de Bokuto, dejándolo al pobre en medio de un ataque de ansiedad dentro de la tienda donde desde ese día comenzaría a trabajar.

 Apenas giró la cabeza en busca del pelinegro con sonrisa obstinada, se encontró con la calle vacía.

 «Sí que corre rápido cuando quiere», pensó.

 Giró nuevamente, ahora dirigiendo su vista hacia el mostrador. Donde, como ya sabía, se encontraba Akaashi.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó sereno el pelinegro.

—Buenas —Congratuló, caminando hacia el mostrador.

 Luego de unas breves preguntas por cortesía, ambos muchachos acordaron sus quehaceres. Por lo que, mientras que Bokuto se encontraba acomodando las flores de en frente, Akaashi regaba las plantitas de adentro.

 Aunque todo cambió cuando el azabache prendió la música en su ya usual estación de radio.

 Bokuto dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al darse cuenta del ritmo. El golpeteo constante y seco, el sonido del piano de forma alegre y la sutilmente varonil voz de Elvis le hizo comenzar a mover las caderas instintivamente. Luego se le sumaron suaves toques de sus pies contra el suelo. Cuando Akaashi quiso acordar, detrás de la ventana y todos los orgánicos colores, se podía ver al muchacho bailar libremente mientras que movía macetas de aquí para allá, preparando nuevamente la apertura de la tienda. Y como el pelinegro no era ningún bobo, pudo ver el sutil brillo en sus movimientos, por lo que se decidió a ir hasta la radio y subirle un poco más al volumen.

 Fue en cierto momento indescifrable de la tarde, que Keiji no pudo evitar sentirse algo afortunado al encontrarse con un torbellino tan colorido como lo parecía ser Bokuto Kotaro.


	3. La universidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incluso fuera de la florería llena de vida, hay problemas en donde no se esperan. Akaashi aprendió esto en una noche donde la preocupación se apoderó de él y de repente se encontraba frente a la casa de Bokuto.

 En cuatro semanas Bokuto no había llegado tarde, ni faltado una sola vez a su trabajo como ayudante de florista. Mientras que los últimos días antes de su primer falta habían sido algo extraños.

 Akaashi calla mucho, piensa bastante pero permanece tranquilo. Aunque más que nada, él observa. Claro que notaba el cambio físico de Bokuto y por eso mismo se encontraba ligeramente preocupado ante su primer falta. Los ojos rojos, ojeras, acciones más tontas de lo normal y lo más extraño: Falta de energía. Si lo poco que conocía de Bokuto era justamente que era un muchacho repleto de vida, incluso hacía dudar al pelinegro sobre su dieta de pequeño. ¿Le darían energizante en vez de leche? Akaashi nunca lo sabría.

 Llegaba el final del día y aunque Keiji no lo aceptara, el lugar se encontraba excesivamente silencioso para lo que se había acostumbrado. Esa jornada prendió la radio en la usual estación, hasta que no se resistió a mover ligeramente algunas partes de su cuerpo ante una canción que amaba.

 En un momento incierto, cuando una señora lo interrumpió entre pasitos, movidas de cadera y melodías de los sesenta y tantos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no se arrepentía de nada. Que tal vez, un poquito de esa extravagancia de Kotaro se le había pegado y eso no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

 Fue por esa amistad un tanto extraña que había forjado con el torbellino rompe plantas, que esa misma noche luego de cerrar la tienda, Akaashi se encaminó con algo de comer hacia el apartamento momentáneo de Bokuto. Claro que estaba en todo el derecho de sentirse nervioso, ya que no sabía si debía ir. Nadie lo había invitado y solo había acompañado al muchacho una vez a su casa. Pero realmente el Kotaro de los últimos días era un zombie comparado al niño de cinco años que saltaba de aquí para allá en la tienda y esto le intranquilizaba.

 Luego de llegar al complejo de apartamentos subió por las escaleras al segundo nivel y tocó timbre en la primer casa alada al final del pasillo con los nervios a flote. Segundo toque del timbre y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido.

 Así decidió hacerlo. Dar marcha atrás. Ya había probado, Bokuto no estaba. Hizo su intento.

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó una voz adormilada.

 Keiji respiró hondo después del pequeño sobresalto inesperado.

—Pensé que no estabas en casa —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el más alto.

—Estaba... —bostezó—. Estudiando. Estoy en época de exámenes en la Universidad.

—No te ves muy bien, la verdad —confesó Akaashi, directamente.

—¿Tanto descuidé mi cuerpo? —se le quebró la voz. El pelinegro levantó las cejas instintivamente, sin entender que le ocurría.

—No llores. Sabes que no lo decía en ese sentido. Pareces débil, eso es lo que traté de expresar.

—¡Pero me veo horrible!

 Fue en ese momento: Akaashi entendió qué ocurría. El cansancio por estudiar tanto le estaba sensibilizando. Y como tenía experiencia previa, también sabía qué hacer. Por lo que tomó a Bokuto del brazo y lo llevó a rastras adentro.

—Tu te irás a bañar, mientras que yo ordeno un poco el lugar y preparo la comida, ¿está bien?

—Pero ya hay comida ahí. Quedan unas papas chips —defendió el mayor.

—El "¿está bien?" era para sonar amable. En verdad no tienes voto de decisión ahora mismo. Así que, por favor, ve a bañarte y relájate de una vez —dio vuelta al muchacho y empujó su espalda fuera de la cocina con autoridad.

* * *

 

—Esto está buenísimo —las energías del mayor volvieron por la fracción de segundo en que devoraba la cena recién hecha.

—Es comida recalentada de la vecina del local. Yo no puedo ni cocinar unas tostadas, así que no me alabes a mí —Comentó el pelinegro, admirando como un plato de comida era teletransportado al estómago de un humano en menos de lo que parpadea un Leopardo.

—¿Cómo supiste que esto me iba a hacer tan bien? —Cuestionó en broma luego de acabar su porción. Aunque dicha pregunta Akaashi se la tomó seriamente.

—Cuando la hija de la vecina iba a sus primeros años de universidad siempre trataba de rendir al máximo. La vi muy mal por eso y la verdad es que me preocupé, porque éramos maso amigos. Por eso vine aquí hoy. Me pareció verte muy cansado en el trabajo y temía que como faltaste hoy, estarías en una crisis o algo parecido.

 Hubo un silencio solamente incómodo para Keiji, quien esperaba una respuesta de algún tipo del hombre quien era capaz de hablar hasta por los codos. Pero aquello tardó, haciéndole desesperar.

—Gracias por preocuparte —casi salió en susurro, aunque Kotaro lo prefería gritar. Su voz no tenía la necesidad de gritarlo en lo más mínimo—. Si alguien no le ponía un pare a la situación me iba a volver loco —dejó la cena sobre la mesa ratona frente al sillón y se volvió para recostarse plácidamente entre almohadones—. Mis padres están haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque vaya a estudiar esta carrera, dicen que me dará muchos ingresos. Pero me cuesta y tengo que estudiar mucho más. Por eso estoy tan descontrolado últimamente. Estudio y mis energías se van en eso.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que tú eras del tipo de estudiante excelente? —bromeó Akaashi en una sonrisa. Haciendo sonreír a su acompañante—. Me parece bien lo que haces de aprovechar la oportunidad que te dan tus padres, pero no veo que estés copado con la idea, ¿o sí?

—Deja de psicoanalizarme —bufoneó el de raíces oscuras—. A mi me gustaba el Volley, pero ser contador suena más profesional. Así que, este es mi camino real.

—¿"Camino real"? —frunció las cejas—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Ser contador es una profesión razonable. Algo de lo cual puedo vivir y alimentar a mi familia, comprar una casa... sabes de qué hablo. Qué se yo. Realmente no quiero hacerlo, pero es lo que hay.

 Keiji se prometió no echar a perder la luz del torbellino.

—Escúchame. Incluso si eras un asco en Volleyball, lo cual no creo porque tienes una figura trabajada conforme al ejercicio que se necesita al jugar ese deporte, tienes el derecho de decidir qué es lo que vas a hacer de tu vida. No importa cuánto le debas a tus padres o cuántos problemas económicos te traiga un trabajo normal —Akaashi se encontraba enfrentando a su compañero de trabajo con la frente en alto y dando sus sinceros pensamientos. Claro que lo seguía psicoanalizando, pero si eso era necesario para ayudarlo, entonces no dudaba en hacerlo—. Cuando estés sentado frente a un escritorio y pilas de papeles, ya no te va a importar el dinero. Lo único que querrás será volver a casa de ese trabajo horrible donde pasas la mayoría del tiempo. Y, ¿sabes qué? Esa energía tuya se va a extinguir como nada cuando eso pase.

 Y entre algunas lágrimas amenazantes con salir, Bokuto se tragó el nudo en su garganta y prosiguió:

—No había siquiera parado a pensar en eso, porque el tiempo parece pasar muy, muy rápido. No me dan las horas para analizar mi vida —desvió su vista hacia el televisor apagado, intentando ocultar sus ojos vidriados—. Voy a hablarlo con ellos y espero que no tengan problema, dado a que estoy yendo a una Universidad pública. Espero que lo entiendan.

—Yo creo que sí. Después de todo, son tus padres y ellos quieren lo mejor para ti.

 Bokuto le sonrió y él también. El primero tenía esa linda, triste sonrisa agradecida.

 

 


	4. La feria con Ariel y el príncipe Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para poder darle una gran noticia a Akaashi, Bokuto decide invitarlo una noche a la feria veraniega de atracciones y sin querer, terminan cagándose de risa toda la noche.
> 
>  
> 
> Creo que todos se dieron cuenta de lo mala que soy para las sinopsis, jejox

—Ahora, Troye Sivan nos brinda su nueva canción: "For him". Disfrútenla, señores. Mientras, nosotros nos iremos despidiendo. Hasta la próxima, ¡oyentes de lo clásico y nuevo! —así se despedía el conductor de voz gruesa en la radio llegada las ocho de la noche. Akaashi subió el volumen, habiendo escuchado ya esa canción en Youtube y disfrutándola en vivo por la radio.

—Te gusta mucho el pop y el rock —observó en voz alta Bokuto, finalmente. Aunque esperando descubrir otra cosa más del pelinegro.

 Se encontraban arreglando la tienda para su cierre cercano a San Valentín, donde las parejas encargaban ramos extravagantes en tamaño, color y precio. Siendo la actividad del local casi constante. Dos entrando y uno saliendo. Aquellos días agradecía tener un rompe plantas como Bokuto a su alrededor, siendo que este había mejorado su trato con los pimpollos al haber estado trabajando durante más de dos meses allí. Pero, por más que Dios le ame de vez en cuando, tampoco tenía tanta suerte: Un florero era roto por día, al menos. El cual Bokuto prometía pagar con otro día de trabajo.

 "A este paso jamás vas a dejar de trabajar como ayudante aquí. Te das cuenta, ¿no?" Cuestionó, luego de ver como otro pedazo de cerámica era lastimosamente tirado al suelo y roto en varios pedazos de formas irreconocibles. El de raíces oscuras le sonrió avergonzado desde el suelo, donde levantaba el material quebrado con delicadeza de no cortarse.

—Sí —Respondió, volviendo a la realidad, donde Bokuto aún no había roto algo en todo el día y alguien allá arriba parecía quererle un poquito más de lo normal.

 La canción seguía pasándose de fondo, alumbrando el ambiente mientras que Kotaro apagaba la última luz capaz de cerrarles el día.

—Aún no apagué la radio —Avisó Akaashi ante el repentino único sentido que le funcionaba: La audición.

—El que llegue último a apagar la radio paga la entrada a la feria central —retó Bokuto, sonriendo de forma avispada ante la idea.

—¿De qué feria hablas?

—Tres —contó en voz alta al otro lado de la tienda, justo frente a la puerta y a pocos metros de la radio.

—No, vamos a romper algo —alertó el pelinegro, sintiendo como la suerte de un día sin accidentes se esfumaba rápidamente.

—Dos.

 Akaashi dejó la escoba contra la pared a su costado, justo al lado del mostrador. Accedió en silencio, siendo enredado por su debilidad: Los retos.

—¡Uno! —disparó Bokuto.

 Ambos, en plena oscuridad y sin idea de a qué altura de la mesa de muestras se encontraba la radio, comenzaron a correr, enfrentándose. Escucharon como la conocida cerámica se rompía y Akaashi dedujo que su querido compañero había logrado otro día más de trabajo junto con él.

 Bokuto fue a dar otro paso sin importar la tierra y flores tiradas al suelo, resbalando en el intento por un armazón que deslizó con él hacia adelante sin cuidado alguno, llevándose puesto al pelinegro en mitad de la oscuridad. Cayó bajo este, tomándolo entre sus brazos en la oportunidad y así impidiendo que se dañe la cabeza y brazos mientras terminaban desplomados en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó el de abajo, librando al pelinegro de su cuidado y esperando una respuesta. Esta no llegó.

 Akaashi se levantó de forma tronca y acelerada sin importar lo sucedido, corriendo nuevamente hasta la mesada y encontrando la radio, apagando la canción que les acompañaba en el último verso antes de acabar.

 Entre la respiración agitada y radio en mano, se encaminó unos pasos cerca de la puerta, permitiéndose alumbrar el lugar nuevamente mediante el tanteo trunco entre la pared rugosa y sus yemas.

—Gané.

 A la par, Bokuto se levantaba dificultosamente del suelo. Agarrándose con fuerza del mostrador, resbalando en su apoyo y cayendo de culo otra vez. Keiji comenzó a mofarse poco a poco, sonriendo instintivamente a la escena y luego carcajeándose sin miedo de su amigo.

 Bokuto, oficialmente, era un tarado sin buena suerte. El pie se le había atascado perfectamente en un pedazo de cerámica, impidiéndole caminar con ese pie y no resbalar en el intento.

—¡Akaaaaaaaashe, ayúdame que no me puedo parar! —Gritó en medio del lloriqueo, incapaz de ocultar su risa repentina de vez en cuando.

 Dos golpes secos en la pared alada le helaron la sangre, seguido por un "¡Cállense!" de la vieja vecina. Fue un momento de silencio y un estallido de risas medianamente controladas y a falta de aire seguido, que lograron quitarle la maceta del pie a Bokuto.

* * *

 

—Bien, parece que hoy invito yo —accedió el de raíces oscuras, saliendo primero de la tienda y colocándose su abrigo. Akaashi no respondió al instante, simplemente cerró la puerta con llave y activó la alarma de seguridad como de costumbre.

—¿Vamos caminando? —cuestionó, esperando que no le respondiera con lo más insólito.

—Vamos en bici.

 Ahí va Bokuto, saliendo con lo más insólito. Akaashi siempre esperaba cosas cerca de lo anormal, aunque Kotaro encontraba la forma de que estas siempre sobrepasaran este punto.

 Accedió, teniendo en cuenta su poco esfuerzo durante el trayecto. Ni tendría que caminar, aunque podría caer con facilidad o sería una opción chocar con alguien, dada la poca iluminación de la noche.

 Dejó que el conductor suba primero para hacerse un espacio en el transportín, comenzando el viaje con desconfianza pero encontrándose irrealmente cómodo en aquel momento. Con un esfuerzo constante por parte de las piernas de Bokuto, el camino rodado a una velocidad uniforme, permitiendo el apoyo de su cabeza sobre la espalda del mayor y una bella vista hacia lo dejado atrás. Calles limitadamente iluminadas, hogares felices, otros vacíos, vías sin humanos y un cielo estrellado pocas veces visto en Tokyo. Todo parecía abrazar sutilmente su cuerpo y lanzarlo a la paz de estar. Simplemente eso. Ser, estar y vivir en esos momentos sin cambiar nada.

—Llegamos —le cortó la bocha Bokuto, frenando la bicicleta como sólo él sabía hacerlo: Bruto como un animal.

 Akaashi por poco cae de frente al suelo, agarrando con fuerza los pequeños barrotes del transportín. Bajó de este y admiró el lugar iluminado de forma estrafalaria. Nunca había ido y tampoco pensó que lo haría a sus veinte.

 Los niños corrían dentro del terreno alfombrado por pastos verdes y partes terrosas dado el pasaje humano constante y destructor. En mil colores los juegos se encendían y unas cuantas canciones se distinguían a la distancia, todo borroso gracias al notable murmullo general de la gente. Niños gritaban en algunos juegos extremos, otros se emocionaban al ganar un juguete gracias a las tiendas que abrazaban la entrada con muñecos y atracciones. Era mucho movimiento, todos podían deducir aquello. Y en este tipo de casos, dentro de aquél embrollo de gente, habían dos clases de personas: Quienes amaban el sonido de locura, como Bokuto, o los que se encontraban medianamente aterrados ante el movimiento del lugar, cual Keiji.

 Él observó todo durante unos momentos, de cuerpo tieso y mirada veloz, aunque fue interrumpido por ese torbellino agradable.

—¿Empezamos por tiro al blanco? —preguntó, adelantándose unos pasos y mirándole emocionado. Keiji asintió, sintiendo los nervios crecer en él sin permitirle hablar con palabras.

 Bokuto remataba en cada oportunidad que se le daba. Derribó patos, vacas y tortugas, ganando los premios y miradas de cercanos. Elevando la pelota con una mano y pegándole fuertemente con la otra, dando en el blanco sin fallar una vez. Akaashi lo comenzó a mirar a él, en vez de todo el movimiento que le sofocaba. Y en cierto momento se le hizo un poco difícil alejar la mirada del muchacho, siendo que su excentricismo le traía un poco de paz.

—Tengo una idea —comentó en la última oportunidad del muchacho para lanzar a embocar.

 Bokuto le observó expectante, siendo esa la primera vez que el pelinegro le había dirigido la palabra, en vez de acciones, desde que comenzaron la noche. La música de fondo, colorida y candorosa le hizo acompañamiento a las bellas palabras de Akaashi:

—Yo armo y tú rematas, ¿te parece? —sugirió, sonriendo levemente, sabiendo de antes la reacción viva del mayor. Una sonrisa centelleante y reacciones afirmativas de forma instintiva.

 Le pasó suavemente el balón blanco, acomodándolo enseguida en la palma de su mano, siendo este apenas más grande que esta. Se posicionaron en medio de toda la gente sin importar mucho el movimiento ajeno. Como si sus sentidos se apagaran, lanzó el balón al aire una vez.

 «Hace años no juego. ¿Lo haré bien?», se abrumó el pelinegro. Igualmente, ya no había vuelta atrás. Un pase corto y alto fue hecho al de raíces oscuras, dejando al pelinegro hacer lo suyo: Observar.

 Lo vio como en frecuencia lenta. De comisuras levantadas y mirada concentrada, músculos tensos y posicionándose a la perfección sin mucho esfuerzo, total memoria muscular. Con sus brazos trabajados y un salto alto, como si una red le impidiera encontrarse con su objetivo, él estampó su mano contra el plástico frío y lo hizo romper barreras que no existían. Algo le transportó a sus días de pasión sin darse cuenta, imaginando el sonido cambiante a chillidos gratificantes de los zapatos resbalando, ecos de pelotas logrando derrotas y ganadores, gritos gratificantes y otros gruñidos derrotados.

 Se imaginó allí, con él. A pesar de haberlo conocido hace dos meses y algo, lo pudo ver en su pasado como uno más de los tantos que le hicieron sentir vivo.

 Sintió un espasmo en todo su cuerpo por este pensamiento.

—¿¡Viste eso, Akaashi!? —cayó Bokuto, levantando la voz de sobre manera como era usual. La gente le observaba pero él no lo notaba—. ¡Fue perfecto! —se acercó a él, tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo enternecidamente.

Keiji no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿De veras le había gustado ese pase por más desastroso que fuera? Kotaro era increíble.

 No tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir ese momento mucho más, ya que el dueño del carro les entregó el premio máximo: Dos tickets, los cuales valían por una cena doble en "El puestín de Cacho". Sin muchas esperanzas por un nombre tan peculiar, se encaminaron tranquilamente, entre juegos y puestos, al famoso puesto de comida rápida.

 Les entregaron dos cenas infantiles. Constando por una hamburguesa y papas fritas en bandeja de payasos y un laberinto como servilleta. Ambos se sentaron en las pequeñas sillas frente al carro, siendo los únicos adultos al menos cinco metros a la redonda. Se miraron, acertando internamente que aquellos juegos no estaban pensados especialmente para adultos.

—¿Y si mejor vamos a sentarnos al césped? —sugirió Akaashi, quien ya sentía los brazos del asiento incrustándose en sus caderas.

—No, yo no quiero ir —lloriqueó Bokuto, tomando un puñado de papas y metiéndoselo en la boca, pretendiendo estar ocupado.

—¡Dices eso porque te tocó la silla de "La sirenita"! —se quejó el menor, recordando que hacía dos semanas en la radio se habían equivocado brutalmente de transmisión y por los parlantes del equipo comenzó a sonar "Kiss the girl" de la conocida película infantil. Encontrando en sus recuerdos fragmentos del ridículo canto de su amigo con la escoba y unos gritos delirantes cual Scuttle.

—Si me voy, entonces la silla también —enfrentó, señalándolo con una papa.

—Bien, pero nos vamos de acá. Que ya me estoy empezando a sentir agredido por estos niños —excusó el pelinegro, recorriendo con su mirada los ojos acusativos e intrigados de los pequeños; sintiendo como esos cuerpecillos le avergonzaban hasta el alma.

 Bokuto tomó su bandeja y se levantó con ímpetu, llevándose todo consigo; incluso la silla.

—Te dije que podías llevar la silla, pero nunca pensé que lo harías de esta forma —Burló, ganándose un intento de mantener la compostura por parte de Bokuto. Las miradas de los niños se dirigieron a la escena.

 ¿Qué se sentiría más atemorizante que la mirada de treinta niños de doce años sobre ti? Nada, dedujeron los ve veinte y veintiuno.

—Me queda preciosa —sentenció con frente en alto y postura derecha, de pasos firmes a un costado de forma dificultosa y un labio tentado con estallar en risas.

—Menos mal yo no tengo tu mala suerte —mofó el pelinegro, imitando a su compañero... en todo.

—¿Decías?

 La Sirenita y El príncipe Eric no pretendían separarse de los traseros de esos veinteañeros.

 Y con todo el orgullo forzado dentro de ellos, caminaron con sillas de infantes enganchadas en sus caderas hasta la llanura desierta más cercana, comenzando a carcajearse apenas llegar.

* * *

 

 Era imposible no escucharlos de a ratos, revolcándose en el pasto con las bandejas a un lado y solo migajas como sobras. De risas libres y fuertes, esas que el aire les falta y las ganas no. Entre recuerdos de volley, conversaciones largas sin sentido alguno y varios secretos entre tejidos.

Todo paró por un momento, cuando las risillas tomaron su tiempo y el silencio borroneado por los sonidos de la feria de fondo se acapararon la atención.

—Hablé con mis padres el jueves pasado —comentó Bokuto, sentándose en posición de indio, comenzando a arrancar pastitos y así concentrar su atención en aquello mientras daba la gran noticia—. Les comenté lo que hablamos la vez pasada. Lo de dejar la universidad porque me estaba haciendo mal y comenzar a hacer algo que me guste.

—¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó el pelinegro, imitando las acciones del de raíces oscuras.

—Costó un poco con mamá, ella estaba preocupada de que no encuentre trabajo y tenga problemas económicos y eso me deprima —Explicó, dejando de lado el césped y enderezando su espalda, mostrándose de forma más abierta—. Pero entendieron todo lo que sentía lo más bien —sonrió. Esa maldita sonrisa que se mostraba tan vagamente natural no podía evitar hacerle mambos al pelinegro—. Además luego vino mi prima y nos pusimos a jugar a las muñecas entre todos, así que quedó todo bien.

—Tú y toda tu familia son extremadamente extraños —rió.

—Gracias.

—No se supone que fuera un cumplido, Bokuto —aclaró Keiji.

 Aunque no lo pudiera notar, el brillo frenesí en el rostro del mayor ahora se había evaporado. Encontrándose el pelinegro frente al mismo muchacho que había ido a ver hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás. O más bien, la versión mejorada. De mirada tibia, facciones relajadas y sonrisa torcida, incapaz de ocultarla.

—No me refiero a eso —rió, incómodo. Bajito y contenido—. Gracias a ti soy el nuevo entrenador oficial de Volley en mi antigua secundaria.

—¿¡Eh!? Eso es increíble —aduló Keiji, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y sonriendo ampliamente. Por fin trabajaba en algo que le hacía feliz.

—Además, tendré tiempo libre para otro trabajo. Así que, ¿crees que podría comenzar a trabajar contigo en la florería?

 ¿Por qué se encontraba tan nervioso? Si alguien le decía que vería a Bokuto de esa forma hacía dos meses, Keiji nunca lo creería.

—Estaré encantado de tenerte como compañero —aceptó, sin poder impedir sonreír ante la noticia. Ya era oficial: Trabajarían juntos. Extendió su mano derecha, empeñado en un apretón de manos formal. Fue correspondido con gracia.

—Prometo dejar de romper las macetas —Comentó el mayor, apretando firmemente su mano con energía; típico de él.

—Voy a hacer como que te creo.

 Bokuto soltó la aterciopelada mano de aquél compañero que había logrado recobrarle un poquito de felicidad con algo de pesadumbre, sintiéndola fría casi al instante.

 Esta contrición se les haría presente cada vez que suelten el calor del otro, eventualmente.

 

 

 


	5. Capítulo 5

—Estoy empezando a odiar hacer ramos —quejoneó Bokuto, totalmente rendido ante sus mil intentos con el centro de mesa de Dalias y Lirios asiáticos. Una hermosa mezcla entre naranja zanahoria y amarillo azufre.

—Eso es porque apestas haciéndolos —simplificó Akaashi, quien, con su experiencia, ya iba por el decimoquinto ramo preparado perfectamente, fusionando colores vibrantes con una armonía prodigiosa.

—Que alentador —ironizó. Keiji soltó una pequeña risa, quedando los rastros de esta en su rostro durante los siguientes momentos.

—Cuando hagas un ramo que realmente te guste, por más mal que esté, entonces ahí estarás capacitado para seguir mejorando con esto.

—No pensé que poner flores en una jarra sería tan difícil.

—Imagina a la jarra como tu vida —comenzó a explicar Keiji. Parando su creación para ayudarle al muchacho a su derecha, acercándose e interrumpiendo su trabajo dentro del recipiente de vidrio—. Las flores son aquello bonito que quieres en tu vida. Así que solo debes ubicarlas donde te hagan más feliz.

—Nunca entiendo tus metáforas.

—Yo tampoco —rió. Volviendo a su lugar—. Pero a veces quedan bien.

 Rápidamente se encontraban a trece de febrero, donde el clima era más cálido, pero aún un poco fresco para aquellos corazones ardientes en pasión. Habían visto unos cuantos de esos entrando y saliendo por esa puerta. Personas de todas las edades: Niños con pocas monedas a por una flor bella y así hacerle compañía a las margaritas silvestres que había arrancado despreocupadamente de la tierra anteriormente, hombres y mujeres ajetreados pero haciéndose el momento para darle viveza dulce a sus amados, adolescentes codiciosos con más expectativas que dinero. De todo.  
Incluso volvió esa vieja mujer del apartamento alado, con sus arrugas expresivas de lo que, los muchachos pensaban, era enojo impreso en su rostro con el pasar de los años. Pedía el ramo anual, ese de margaritas verdes. 

 "Pónganle en el medio un geranio de limón, por favor". Pidió antes de pagar.

 El resto de la tarde Bokuto la pasó tras el mostrador, atendiendo y mostrando a la gente los diferentes tipos de flores y gritándole a Akaashi de vez en cuando, preguntándole el significado de equis flor. Con suerte no rompió ninguna y solo le dobló unos pétalos a una al prensarla contra la pared sin prestar atención. Pasando el poco tiempo de descanso que tenía admirando como su compañero armaba ramos pigmentados en viveza sin mucho problema.

 Embobándose con aquél muchacho haciendo lo que le gustaba. Veía la delicadeza con la que tomaba los pedúnculos y los insertaba en el frasco o, en ese caso, dejaba sobre el papel de color la flor elegida. De sonido de fondo se escuchaban canciones antiguas y usuales dentro de aquellas paredes, acompañando el sentimiento pleno del pelinegro y la diversión del espectador.

 Solamente se distraía si el usual tintineo de la campanilla le llamaba y así su mente volvía al trabajo. Ante aquella realidad donde los ramos todavía no eran su fuerte y Keiji aún no se había dado cuenta de que faltaban media docena de margaritas rosas porque accidentalmente las había empapado en desinfectante y no agua.

 A la hora de largarse para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento de Voley de Fukorodani, Keiji le obligó elegir dos tipos de flor y llevárselas a casa. En medio del apuro, el mayor no pudo más que elegir unas Glicinas violetas y margaritas blancas, tomando con estas un papel para envolver.

 "Para mañana espero que traigas el ramo que más te guste", le dijo.

 Y aunque a Bokuto casi le da un ataque de pánico al encontrarse nuevamente con su mayor enemigo, no tuvo opción. Así se fue al entrenamiento: Con ropa deportiva, un bolso al costado y unas cuantas flores desparramadas en un ramo improvisado para cuidarlas hasta llegar a casa.

 

—Vaya, vaya —comenzó a alardear un muchacho de primer año, seguido por el coro de su mejor amigo y la atención del resto del equipo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —Canturreó, levantando una ceja oscura y mirándole inquisitivamente.

—¿Ya andas preparando el regalo para tu cita de mañana? —Preguntó el capitán, sonriendo de forma amable. 

 Bokuto no hizo más que reír y comenzar a dejar sus pertenencias a un costado de la banca.

—Akaashi me obliga a hacer un ramo decente para mañana —Explicó—. Por eso tengo que practicar mucho con este, hasta que salga uno bueno.

—Bah, es fácil hacer ramos. Yo le hice uno a mi novia en cinco minutos  —intervino el co-capitán.

—También te hiciste novio de ella a los cinco minutos de conocerla. Que coincidencia —burló el muchacho alto de segundo año, aquél de aires de mordacidad.

—Cállate —amenazó el mencionado, ciertamente avergonzado de la forma en que había caído por aquella muchacha.

 Entre bromas y formaciones, comenzó el calentamiento. 

 Aquél lugar mal oliente a sudor y de sonidos brutos y secos generaba una paz indescriptible para Bokuto. Sintiéndose como en su segundo hogar cada vez que pisaba los pulidos pisos del establecimiento. Además, le agradaba enseñarle a los muchachos lo que a él le hubiera gustado que en su adolescencia le comentaran. No solo dentro de la cancha, sino que fuera también. Aunque fuera un culo en ello y acabara haciendo chistes nerviosos entre las caras preocupadas del resto del equipo durante momentos serios.   
Pero algo había ahí que no le dejaba sentir mal a pesar de hacer, ciertamente, algunas cosas mal. Todo su equipo estaba para él cuando lo necesitaba, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerse en pie sin él o, incluso, sin su capitán o estrella. A pesar de todo habían desarrollado vínculos fuertes con el pasar de los años (mayormente con los de tercero).

 Además, ahora podía adentrarse mucho más en el juego. Siendo él quien hasta se sumaba en la fila de remates a bloquear durante las prácticas. Tenía el placer de no olvidar su gran pasión a pesar de los años.

 

—¿Qué van a hacer con el ramo cuando se lo entregues mañana? —Cuestionó Takeo, el capitán del equipo.

—No creo que lo vayan a vender, ¿o sí? —intervino Eiji, quien conociendo a Bokuto, sabía que no se le haría igual de fácil que a él hacer un ramo; por más acometividad le haya dado durante el exhaustivo entrenamiento—. Es decir, no sabes cómo va a quedar.

—Vaya, que ánimos le das al hombre —ironizó Takeo.

 Esos dos siempre acompañaban a Bokuto hasta la parada de trenes y luego seguían el camino a sus hogares, siendo mejores amigos entre ellos y buenos compañeros del mayor, aquello se había hecho una costumbre desde su primer año como ayudante.

—No lo había pensado —reaccionó Kotaro finalmente. 

—Tal vez puedas dárselas a él —sugirió el capitán, ciertamente emocionado; porque no era ningún idiota.

—¿No quedaría raro? —cuestionó Eiji debajo del ruido de una moto con un mal caño de escape.

 Mientras ambos debatían si entregar un ramo de flores era extraño entre compañeros de trabajo, Bokuto tenía su propio dilema interno: ¿Qué comería al llegar a casa?

 Kuroo le había prometido una cena increíble, dado que al próximo día no iban a tener su jornada de soltería anual, sino que el pelinegro saldría con su actual pareja. Aquella persona que Tetsurou no le había presentado aún, ya que temía un ataque de ansiedad por parte de su mejor amigo.

—Bienvenido a casa —saludó con energía, llevando puesto un delantal que decía en negro: "Bese al cocinero, a no ser que haya quemado la comida".

—Buenas —se dejó caer al suelo sin remedio, permitiendo a sus músculos descansar de la presión que les había ejercido durante todo el día de aquí para allá en la florería y seguido por el entrenamiento con muchachos capaces de llegar a su nivel de energía.

—La cena va a estar en quince minutos, ¿cenamos mirando la tele o en el comedor? —siguió su camino hacia la cocina sin dar mucha importancia al hombre muerto en la entrada.

 Habían comenzado a vivir juntos hacía dos años y, supuestamente, Kenma se les sumaría a la casa en cosa de un mes. Claro, habían veces durante la semana en que volvían a sus hogares para pasarlo con sus familias o a usar la computadora de torre en la casa de los Kuroo, la cual no podían mover aún ya que se utilizaba frecuentemente ahí.

—Teleeeee —Gritó de cachete pegado al suelo.

—Buenooooooo —Contestó Kuroo. Así se comunicaban dentro del apartamento. A gritos, en vez de mensajes. Siendo ambos hombres ruidosos y casi nunca estando en contacto con los celulares les quedaba cómodo pegarse una subida de voz ante cualquier cosa—. ¡Ándate a bañar antes de la cena, porque hueles a mierda!

 Así fue como Bokuto serpenteó su cuerpo de forma subnormal hasta el baño, sin necesitad de buscar ropa o siquiera unos boxers limpios antes de entrar a la ducha.

 

—Te veo en otra, ¿pasa algo? —medió Kuroo al notar como la vista de Bokuto se encontraba postrada fijamente sobre el televisor, pero no miraba nada en específico. El muchacho le observó luego de unos segundos, de rostro sin expresión.

—Estoy pensando en qué hacer con el ramo que te conté.

—¿Por qué no se lo das a Akaashi y ya?

 Bokuto pareció pensarlo unos segundos, explotando finalmente:

—¡Sería raro!

 Kuroo levantó una ceja, dejando su deliciosa cena en bandeja sobre la mesa ratona frente al sillón y dirigiendo toda su atención hacia su mejor amigo, quien ahora se encontraba de piernas en posición india y metía grandes cucharadas de arroz en su boca, manteniendo la atención en otro lado.

—¿Desde cuándo, tú, Bokuto Koutaro, se pregunta si algo que hace es raro o no? —su mejor amigo le obvió, siguiendo en la suya. Ante esta respuesta indirecta, el pelinegro sonrió como clarividente—. Yo creo que deberías darle el ramo.

—¿Tú crees? —le miró, ciertamente esperanzado. De una pequeña sonrisa desconfiada y jugando inseguramente con su comida.

—Te dije que sí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—No lo voy a hacer, igual. No creo poder —negó, volviendo de lleno la atención al televisor. O eso pretendía hacer con la mirada agresora del pelinegro a su costado.

—Lo vas a hacer, sí.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—No.

—Sí.

—No, te dije.

—Sí, te dije —comenzó a burlar Kuroo.

—Eres insoportable —se quejó el de pelo platinado, frunciendo los labios cual niño chico.

—Gracias.

 

 Eran las dos de la madrugada y Kuroo comenzaba a dormirse en el sofá sin control sobre su cuerpo a esas alturas. Habían acordado de quedarse ambos despiertos; Bokuto haciendo el ramo y Kuroo sufriendo al igual que Bo por no poder dormir, obligado a ser el juez de la abominación floral que creara el peliplateado.

 Con una pierna caída a un costado, el televisor prendido de fondo y solamente una lámpara de mesa prendida, el pelinegro se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Bokuto siquiera le remendó aquello como las otras veces, encontrándose al costado de la luz para ver bien cómo iba quedando el intento de ramo Nº17.

 En su mano derecha habían unas bellas Margaritas blancas de pocos pétalos doblados y ya dentro del papel podía encontrar las Glicinas violetas en progreso de aplastarse una con otra. Habían momentos en que su incapacidad le hacía querer llorar y mandar todo a la mierda. 

 Tomó una margarita, rendido ante el cansancio.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan lindas, pero difíciles? —le habló a la flor.

 La admiró completamente, llegando a conclusiones locas. Tocó los pétalos sedosos y albos, el centro granuloso; tiñendo la yema de su dedo pulgar con el vivo color amarillo patito.

 "¿Por qué la gente pide tantas Margaritas? Ni que fueran tan lindas", recordó sus palabras unos días atrás, cuando la mayor venta del día había constado de puras Margaritas blancas.

 "Son simples, lindas y significan la pureza. La gente regala esas cuando están empezando a salir con alguien, usualmente", contestó Akaashi, arreglando algunas macetas de Calas rosas para que se destaquen más a la vista.

 Creía ver algo mal con su ramo. Siempre al analizarlo sentía como el repudio se acaparaba del diseño y volvía a la nada. Suspiró, sintiendo escalofríos desagradables por el cuerpo y la cabeza pesada, apoyando esta sobre su mano y divagando la mirada por la sala, como buscando paz donde solo parecía haber fracaso.

 Hasta que topó con sus ojos rojos aquella lata de galletas verde, de un diseño Vintage y con el mero uso que para poner porquerías sin lugar. Y lo pudo ver. No completo, pero imaginó cómo podrían lucirse las Glicinas en combinación a las Margaritas. Así que, con el entusiasmo que el cansancio le había arrebatado, se levantó y tiró el contenido del cilindro de metal, para llevárselo consigo.

 "Imagina a la jarra como tu vida. Las flores son aquello bonito que quieres en tu vida. Así que solo debes ubicarlas donde te hagan más feliz".

 No fue difícil luego de recordar aquello. Pudo sentirlo, pensarlo e imaginar cosas que le hicieron la tarea totalmente grata.

 «Huelen como él», pensó en un arrebato de fatiga. Sonrió.

 Situó las Glicinas violetas de centro, permitiendo que estas cayeran en todas las direcciones al soltarlas y así dejar un espacio para las margaritas. Lo imaginó a él, siendo aquella Glicina singularmente colorida, pero simple. Dulce como los tonos de su voz y de pétalos pequeños como sus sonrisas, o risas fuertes y libres, como su aroma. 

 Ubicó una almohadilla esférica de margaritas al centro, tapando los pedúnculos con ellas y creando algo que con orgullo le podría dar a Keiji.  
Claro que estaba feliz de tenerlo en su vida, por todo el lugar. Merodeando entre regadas de plantas, chistes idiotas, competencias y salidas en la oscuridad, fracasos  y enseñanzas sobre aquellos mil colores vivos. Hacía de los días corrientes unos en los que Bo esperaba recordar cuando sea viejo y sus músculos no le permitan rematar ni una bolita de chocolate.

 Se sentía ciertamente agradecido de encontrarse entre los aromas de Glicinas violetas, siendo él una inocente Margarita que aún no era capaz de procesar claramente lo que le ocurría en la cabeza respecto al fuerte efluvio embriagante de Akaashi.

 ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan tarado como para compararse con flores? Si antes su intelecto llegaba a los 7 años de edad, ahora bajó al nivel de un niño en preescolar.


	6. Capítulo 6

 Esa mañana la florería "Cerezos al aire" comenzó su jornada desde temprano,  entre aires frescos y rayos de sol vigorosos, contra atacando lo gélido del mundo.

 Bokuto se le presentó media hora más tarde, de campera abrigada y deportiva, unas grandes ojeras acompañando ojos cansados y un mal humor aniñado. Entre sus manos aquél ramo electo durante el desvelo y suficiente dinero en el bolsillo como para comprar una sección de dulces baratos completa. Se escabulló entre el pasillo de flores hasta la parte trasera, evitando que Keiji le encontrara desde el despacho y así poder esconder el ramo hasta que el momento lo amerite.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la sonora voz de su compañero justo después de esconder su ramo entre tantos otros. 

 El cuerpo se le paralizó ante la incertidumbre. ¿Habría visto su ramo? Giró con lentitud desde su posición en el suelo, encontrando el rostro del muchacho en su corriente expresión.

—Escondo el ramo.

—¿Por qué? Lo veré igual.

—Pero no quiero que lo veas ahora.

 Keiji suspiró y accedió en un susurro, sabiendo desde ya su incapacidad ante una idea de Bokuto, siendo este un inmaduro al discutir sobre decisiones sin sentido suyas. Entró a la tienda primero, siendo seguido casi al instante por el inusual comportamiento de Koutaro. Pasó mucho tiempo así: Sin hablar mucho, vagueando en el mostrador mientras atendía tristemente a enamorados en busca de preciosidades naturales, rodando por los suelos del despacho en momentos libres y gruñendo cada vez que alguien se abrazaba y/o besaba a través de ese ventanal de la florería, en una calle decorada por corazones, guirnaldas variadas de rosa y rojo, globos de color pastel y un clima realmente agradable.

—¿Me vas a decir qué carajo te trae así? —intervino Keiji, ya cansado de presencia como su compañero no rompía ni una planta aún. Siendo esto algo de lo que preocuparse. Podía dejarlo estar y no perder dinero en todo el día, aunque había algo dentro de él que no le permitía hacerlo.

—Se supone que hoy sería el "Día del soltero" con Kuroo, pero tiene una cita —quejoneó, tirándose de lleno sobre el mostrador, de cachete pegado al brazo y mirada hacia su compañero sentado a un costado—. Todos tienen algo, menos yo. ¡Incluso los muchachos del equipo!

—Ya vas a encontrar a alguien, Bokuto —tranquilizó Keiji, tentado por enredar con sus manos aquél cabello bicolor caído. En esa ocasión, donde Kotaro solamente había peinado su pelo y no estilizado por completo, cuando este caía libremente por su rostro y parecía sedoso (no como en su día a día, siendo algo consistente incluso contra el viento). 

 Ni lo pensó dos veces cuando enredó los hilos infinitos en sus manos y revolvió aquello, volviéndolo un nido de pájaros. Tratando al hombre a su lado tal cual lo haría con un niño pequeño al cual pretendes alegrar.

—¡Ey! —rió Bokuto; Keiji le siguió en respuesta.

 Así de fácil parecía haber mejorado un poquito a su compañero.

—Ya vas a encontrar a alguien —lo aseguró por segunda vez, dejando inconscientemente la mano sobre su cabeza y sonriéndole como no debería—. En el entre tanto, ¿te molesta si por esta ocasión te acompaño en el "Día de soltería"?

 El rostro del deprimido se iluminó, sonriendo a lo usual y pleno. Enderezó el cuerpo en un parpadear, haciendo caer la mano del menor.

—¡Sí, quiero, quiero, quiero!

 El "Día de soltería" constaba en comprar mucha chatarra (total, ya estaban solos, ¿Qué importaba un poco de pancita?), encontrar películas clichés para burlarse de ellas, jugar videojuegos y pretender como la explotación de amor a sus alrededores no existía. Hacerse la idea de que no estaban tan solos como lo creían.

—Entonces, en la góndola cuatro vas a encontrar las papas chip. Ahí puedes comprar las naturales, pero a mi me gustan las que tienen sabor a cebolla con cre...

—¿Cebolla con crema? —interrumpió Keiji-. Ahora entiendo porqué sigues soltero- Bromeó, viendo como el rostro del muchacho comenzaba a entristecerse de facción en facción—. Es broma —aclaró, haciéndole volver su atención a la interminable lista de compras.

 Claramente había llegado a la conclusión de que, a pesar de su físico monumental y la edad adulta, Bokuto se comparaba emocionalmente a un gatito.

 Por eso mismo escondió el ramo de pétalos violáceos y centro blanco al partir al supermercado con un desvío importante.

 

 Las agradables ventiscas de aire chocaban contra su rostro de camino al parque eterno; donde encontraría, como cada año, a esa persona especial para él. A quien siempre amaría a pesar de los hechos, los años sin visita o las mil lágrimas que le haya provocado. Incluso el guardia le conocía a esas alturas. Cuando pasaba lo miraba desde su caseta blanca con ojitos lastimeros.

 Hasta Keiji se había acostumbrado a esa mirada.

 Con el dinero en bolsillo y el cilindro de metal que ubicaba el ramo siendo estrangulado por sus dedos, caminó entre construcciones. Admirando nuevamente el paisaje lúgubre del cementerio cada catorce de febrero.  
Analizó el nombre tallado en piedra con detenimiento, forjando en su imaginación una imagen viva de él. Como sus oscuros y revueltos cabellos medio largos se escandalizaban con la suave ventisca de la mañana primaveral, tirando a una otoñal. Floreciendo de cabeza a pies, desde el último cabello, pasando por los ojos oscuros y brillantes a la puntiaguda nariz y labios finos. De musculatura grande y protectora, camisa blanca y pantalones negros. No era más que un florista quien amaba vestir bien.

—Vengo del reino de la princesa —comenzó su anual relato, recordando las palabras de un infante y reviviendo la memoria sin autocompasión—. Este ramo es una ofrenda de paz entre ambos reinos. Por favor, tómelo y reine junto con la princesa.

 Hizo la reverencia, sintiendo de forma fortuita dolor en cada músculo, como si quisieran impedir una nueva lastimadura. Fue inútil. El cabello caía, su rostro admiraba el pasto pisoteado sin misericordia, la mano en su corazón le hacía dar cuenta cuan vivo se encontraba y el ramo en su espalda le recordaba que tan ido permanecía el otro.

 Cuando volvió en sí, lo pudo ver. Le afligía divisarlo frente a él y ser incapaz de jugar con su mejilla, protegerse en sus brazos, preguntarle sobre flores, jugar a las escondidas o, como más simple, escucharle carcajear. Solo tenía presente a esa imagen medio olvidada de él dado el pasar de los años, esa que de memoria sentía. Besa su cabeza luego de entregarle el ramo. Ahí llegaba el final; cuando su padre iba en busca de su madre y su parte de la tradición  de San Valentín ya había acabado.

 Dio un gran respiro, esperando que el aire se llevara consigo en un exhalo aquél nudo en la garganta.

—¿Akaashi?

 El aire se estancó ahí, obligándose a girar la cabeza en lo que su cuerpo se paralizaba frente a un momento tan personal.

—Señora Okami, no esperaba verla aquí —soltó, pensando que sería una clase de fantasma al encontrarla tan atribulada; ella, la mujer de gritos fuertes y personalidad incontrolable mostraba algo más que enojo.

—Yo tampoco me imaginaba aquí tan pronto —trató de bromear, impresionando aún más al pelinegro—. Vine a visitar a Arata.

—¿Arata? —Musitó Keiji. Su día no acababa de ser un desconcierto total.  
Ella asintió, intentando sonreír con los ojos brillantes. Akaashi podía descifrar esa clase de curvatura de labios, siendo la cual utilizas cuando no pretendes llorar, pero sabes que lo harás.

 Okami señaló con la mirada la lápida tres filas más adelante, donde yacía el ramo de Margaritas verdes y como su llamativo centro, el Geranio de limón.

—Fue hace unos días.

—¿Cómo fue que nunca nos enteramos? Realmente, no tengo idea de qué decirle —disculpó Keiji, siendo malo en las palabras (como siempre).

—No es su culpa. Fue todo muy repentino. Imagínate, ni yo tuve tiempo de procesarlo —nuevamente, trató de sonreír. Keiji no pudo más que sentir cierto impacto al verla así. Esa mujer había forjado una imagen frente a él durante toda su vida y recién comenzaba a ver un poco más allá del exterior—. Ciertamente, somos dos extraños —comenzó a bisbisear, casi con miedo—. Pero, ¿te molestaría escuchar a una vieja hablar tonterías durante cinco minutos?

 No pudo acceder con palabras, solo la dejó. Hablar, desahogarse, exprimirse y él, cedió por su voz. ¿Por qué? De momento no lo pensó mucho, sin embargo, si lo meditaba bien, entendería como se sentía. Esa mujer de la casa alada no tenía amigas, su familia se encontraba lejos y su única compañía actual, era su gato.

 La vista de la mujer no pretendía separarse de la lápida lejana.

—A mi edad me encontraba preparada para algo totalmente diferente. El amor a tus ochenta y siete no se trata de aventurar, sino de encontrar a esa persona que nos apoyará hasta el final, ¿sabes? —le miró a él. Akaashi pretendía alejar la vista, lejos; donde la realidad se fusionara con fantasía y estas cosas tristes y feas del mundo no existieran—. Yo, sinceramente, esperaba tomarle la mano en sus últimos momentos, apoyarlo en la transición e informarle que si llegaba a morir antes que yo, iría hasta su tumba y patearía su caído trasero —aprovechó su risotada libre ante lo último para recuperar el aire, seguramente pensando extinguir el atascamiento de su garganta y así seguir adelante—. Pero ahora mismo lo único que quisiera es verlo y decirle todo eso que no le dije en vida, porque dejé que el tiempo se lo comiera.

—¿Qué le dirías? —preguntó Keiji intrépidamente, carcomido en intriga y llevado por la conversación.

—Probablemente que el curry en nuestra primera cita era espantoso y que en verdad se lo di de comer al perro, en vez de terminarlo.

—Que directa.

 La mujer rió y devolvió su vista hasta el ramo verdoso a la lejanía.

—Le agradecería todas esas veces que cometió locuras por mí, o le pediría su receta de pan negro y, seguramente, en algún momento le confesaría que fue el amor de mi vida —sinceró, exhalando nuevamente al final; sentía su pecho más liviano. Hablar con Keiji era parecido a contarle cosas a su gato, aunque, ciertamente era mejor ya que él realmente la escuchaba—. Por estas cosas de un día estar vivo y al otro no, yo pienso que digamos nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos cuando aún podamos.

Se despidió así, dando leves palmadas en el hombro del más alto. Porque los años enseñan y por ello ella sabía como la mirada del ajeno reflejaba todo aquello oscuro sin sacar.

Nuevamente era dejado en silencio frente a mil fantasmas. Muchos exteriores, la mayoría internos. Algo tenía que hacer y aún no estaba seguro de qué. Sabía relacionarlo con la lápida de concreto frente a él. ¿Realmente estaba preparado para eso? El tiempo enseña y esa mujer era una pasa arrugada en cultura. No había porqué no tomar su consejo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —ahí iba, comenzando lo que sería una verborrea luego de divisar a su alrededor, esperando estar solo y no parecer un loco hablándole a la nada. De mano en los bolsillos de su jean oscuro, prosiguió—. Espero te siga gustando la tradición, sino, quedo como un idiota. Si estuviera mamá tal vez no lo parecería tanto —frunció los labios, llamándose "estúpido" a sus adentros y desconcentrándose intencionalmente con la brisa y sus cabellos elocuentes volando a la par—. Ella no está aquí porque no puede afrontar el que te hayas ido —confesó por primera vez en voz alta—. Supongo que en parte yo tampoco lo acepto. Si me preguntan por ti digo que se separaron con mamá y estás lejos, en otro país. Igual... ya quisiera yo eso —recalculó hacia sus adentros si dejaba o no de hablar. ¿Cuál era el punto de todo eso? Solo le hablaba a un muerto, esa era la realidad—. Ya quisiera tenerte merodeando con tus chistes horribles y diciéndome que cambie de estación de radio, porque el rock no te gusta. Sigo poniendo esa música, esperando que un día vuelvas y la cambies a tu música tropical como hacías antes, ¿sabes?

 Podía sentirlo, aunque no existieran; las miradas de otros se clavaban sobre él sin remedio, estrujándole el pecho en un arrebato de debilidad, sonándole los tímpanos y cristalizando sus ojos hasta llegado un mar de lágrimas lamentablemente ocultadas en la mirada baja.

—Quisiera que estés aquí para mostrarte en quien me convertí, o esas notas altas que saqué en quinto grado, las muestras del colegio o mi graduación de la escuela. Si estuvieras...verías todo y estarías orgulloso de mí, creo —sonrió, sin poder creerlo aún; realmente se encontraba hablándole al aire, pensando que este era su padre o que, en un caso demente de la vida, aún podría escucharle—. Verías la tienda y como la vamos llevando con mi nuevo amigo. Te llevarías muy bien con él, ambos serían ruidosos juntos. Aunque al tío no le guste eso, por ti lo aguantaría.

Se encontraba débil como a los 11, ese mismo día de clima fresco y lágrimas furtivas unos cuantos años atrás, donde los abrazos y miradas tristes no acababan, pero al menos alguien había a su alrededor. Ahora yacía ahí él, mordiendo su labio inferior para callar los lamentos, esperando que nadie lo note y volver a ser siempre un fantasma como el de enfrente.

–Perdón, pero te extraño a veces.

 

 

—¿Keiji se fue hace mucho? —notó Masao luego de encontrarse charlando animadamente con su empleado por un largo rato.

—La verdad, sí. Me dijo que iba al supermercado, pero de eso hace ya una hora y algo —confesó—. Tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo. No parecía estar muy bien cuando se fue.

 Lo había visto irse con la mirada perdida como pocas veces lo hacía. Había notado ese hecho dada su aguda vista y que, a pesar de ser un idiota, también tenía sus momentos de juicio. Eso lo había forjado en el Volley, siendo capitán, parte del equipo y entrenador. Observando las conductas físicas de sus iguales y estudiándolas para su mejora.

 Por eso mismo pudo ver el desosiego en las acciones del mayor. Como apretó los labios brevemente por un momento, bajó la vista y se acomodó en el asiento a su lado. Dedujo la incomodidad, e incluso, cierto grado de lástima en su mirada.

—Bah, mira la hora. Debo llegar a casa para almorzar —intervino, mirando el reloj de pared sobre de la puerta, para luego buscar su escapada de allí y no derrochar palique al pedo. Cuando ya tomaba el pestillo giratorio de la puerta vidriada, topó su vista con ramo de Lirios multicolor—. Ese es muy delicado   
—señaló y dirigió una última mirada fija a Bokuto-. Cuídalo.

—Lo haré, señor. Prometí no romper más macetas desde que trabajo oficialmente aquí —pretendió tranquilizar sonriente. 

 El tío de Akaashi rió levemente ante su inocencia y del hecho que ese hombre había estropeado más plantas de las que habían actualmente dentro de la tienda.

—No hablo sobre flores, me refiero a Keiji.


	7. Capítulo 7

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿¡Dónde está!?

—¿¡Qué cosa, loco alterado!?

 Al pasar casi todo el día en las nubes a causa de la reciente experiencia en el cementerio, Akaashi había olvidado completamente recordarle a Bokuto que debía entregar su ramo. Sin embargo, este último tenía la intención de presentárselo antes de cerrar la tienda, así le sorprendería. Pero esto se tardó más de lo pensado, siendo que no encontraba el ramo por ningún lado de la tienda. 

—¿Seguro no lo vendiste?

—Si entendieras de qué hablas, te lo haría saber.  
 Bokuto chasqueó la lengua, dándose  la vuelta y volviendo al despacho a revisar nuevamente. Keiji lo venía esperando con las bolsas de comida en mano y el local a punto de cerrar. Suspiró levemente. Realmente luego de su experiencia reveladora en el cementerio se sentía extrañamente cansado y decaído; estando en ciertos momentos a punto de cancelarle a Bokuto el "Día de soltería". Aunque, por mal que se encontraba no quería quitarle la ilusión al mayor, siendo este quien se ofreció a comprar la comida y poner casa, además de esa gran sonrisa brillante de siempre.

—Akasheeee —lloriqueó, arrastrándose por los suelos totalmente rendido. Keiji lo miró de arriba y mantuvo su paciencia, como siempre.

—¿Me vas a decir qué estás buscando tan desesperado? Tenemos que cerrar.

—Por casualidad no viste en la parte de atrás un ramo de Glicinas violetas y Margaritas blancas en una jarra de metal, ¿no? —se rindió, finalmente. Tan concentrado en su chasco como para no notar los varios intentos lastimeros por hablar de Akaashi.

—Eh, mhm, bueno... —siguió insistiendo en contestar, reconociendo aquél ramo en su memoria al instante. Sin embargo, era mucho por explicar el porqué tomó aquél ramo. Realmente las fuerzas no le daban para afrontar nuevamente a su padre en un mismo día. Fue cuando Bokuto le miró expectante que decidió seguir—. Creo que la entregué a un cliente.

 —¿¡Qué!? —sus ojos se circularon en un segundo por el impacto de la noticia, volviendo su cuerpo al suelo en una gran desilusión—. Era para ti —susurró de labios besando el suelo.

—¿Era el que te pedí ayer? —Cuestionó Keiji, rememorando aquél bello ramo acompañando la olvidada lápida entre ventiscas fantasmales.

—Sí.

 Keiji sonrió, apoyando las bolsas sobre el suelo y agachándose para jugar un momento animadamente con los cabellos del otro por segunda vez en el día.

—Te quedó hermoso.

 Bokuto le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Lo pudiste ver bien? ¿Crees que debería haber cambiado algo? ¿La jarra quedó bonita con el ramo? —Preguntó entusiasmado.

 «Caminé media hora con él, imposible no verlo bien», pensó.

—Oye, en serio quedó muy bonito. Creo que la jarra le dio un buen toque Vintage.

 Así como así, Bokuto había vuelto a la normalidad, pensando constantemente de forma orgullosa que a Keiji le había agradado su arduo trabajo; sin saber la verdadera belleza de esa fusión como para ser capaz de encontrarse sobre la tumba del padre del pelinegro.

 

—Eso no puede pasar.  
—¿Cómo sabes? —retó Bokuto, dirigiendo su intensa mirada para el muchacho al otro lado del sillón—. ¿Nunca viste a un gato usando una computadora?

 Keiji levantó una ceja de forma guasa.

—¿Alguna vez viste a un gato que realmente utilice una computadora? No puedes culpar al maldito gato de hackear el sistema, Bo.

 Llevaban debatiendo aquello en un receso de la película donde, supuestamente, Bokuto iría a preparar más palomitas de maíz y traería chocolate de nuevo a la mesa.

 El film era interesante. Tratándose de acción, siendo protagonizada por un personaje fuerte y frío quien lideraba un escuadrón élite del ejército y encontrándose con un extraño hacker que robaba papeles del gobierno mediante sus tácticas computadorizadas. Claro, era un buen argumento pero el desarrollo podría haberse producido mejor, por lo que cada cinco minutos habían análisis de Keiji respecto a cómo podría mejorarse la trama.

—Te reto a jugar al Twister. Si tú ganas, yo traigo la comida y cambiamos de película. Si yo gano, el gato termina siendo el hacker, seguimos viendo la película y tú me traes un licuado.

—¿Y si el gato no es el hacker, al final? 

—Lo va a ser, porque es obvio que mi lógica tiene sentido.

—Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, Bokuto —rió Keiji; levantándose del cómodo sillón en busca de la soporte colorido para comenzar a jugar. 

 Al ser solo dos personas no podía utilizar la suerte manual, así que encontraron una aplicación con el mismo propósito que las flechas en la tapa de la caja, siendo expresadas en una voz femenina las instrucciones cada cinco segundos de forma automática.

—¿Listo para seguir viendo al gato hacker? —avivó Bokuto, sonriendo creído y de manos en las caderas mientras el pelinegro abría la aplicación.

—Estoy preparado para cambiar esa película sin sentido.

 Así comenzaron, de pie derecho en amarillo y mano izquierda en rojo.   
Terminando, sin entender mucho, totalmente enredados en el otro. Entre quejidos por estar medio cuerpo sobre Bokuto y tratando de alcanzar el otro extremo, Keiji escuchó las palabras milagrosas:

 "Mano derecha en azul".

 Azul como el cielo, el agua, mar o la camiseta de Bokuto. Sonrió ante su victoria poco merecida.

 Cuando el de cabello bicolor quiso acordar, ya se encontraba en el suelo sintiéndose totalmente traicionado.

—¡Me empujaste!

—Gané de forma justa. La máquina dijo de poner la mano en azul. ¿Tú que crees que hice? —rió Keiji, enderezándose sobre el plástico.

 Por más debate que hubiera, Keiji ya se había posicionado cómodamente en el sofá y tomado el control remoto en busca de una nueva película. Mientras reía al escuchar la grave voz de su amigo quejarse de a ratos por perder injustamente.

 Terminaron viendo una película dramática donde la protagonista era una pequeña niña quien pasaba por el asesinato de alguien allegado a ella. De vez en cuando hacían ciertos chistes sobre el tema que se tratara la escena solo para sobrellevar la trágica trama.

 Ocurrió hasta que el personaje principal expresó sus sentimientos a su mamá respecto a la muerte de su tío, aquél hombre asesinado a sangre fría quien nunca aparecía en la trama, pero la llevaba adelante. Bokuto iba a realizar un chiste sobre el claro efecto de photoshop como fondo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañero y parando el carril de palabras cuando estas estaban a punto de salir de la estación.

 Le observó como siempre le gustaba hacerlo. Libre y sin miedo. Admiró como sus curvadas pestañas se asemejaban a las finas cuerdas de un violín y danzaban a casa momento formando sinfonías y como sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de la televisión en sus iris, encontrándose estos más cristalizados de lo usual. Tomó en cuenta la expresión de su cuerpo, abierta, tirado sobre el posabrazos y abriendo levemente las piernas de forma distraída mientras las doblaba para hacerle suficiente espacio a Bokuto. Dibujó una línea en su imaginación del movimiento leve que formuló su mano de camino a su boca, posando esta sobre sus labios y concentrándose en el contenido tecnológico. 

 Así lo pudo ver Bokuto durante el tiempo donde acomodaba sus pensamientos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, ciertamente inseguro. Nunca lo había presenciado así: Pensativo e ido.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Contestó luego de volver a la realidad y mirar con cobardía a los ojos del otro.

—No sé, te veo medio raro.

—¿Por qué? —trató de reír ante la incertidumbre del otro, largando su voz ahogada en nerviosismo.

—Parece que te falta algo.

 Keiji mordió su cachete.

 «Ya lo admití en voz alta, suficiente de admitir por hoy», pensó callando las palabras.

 Bokuto se lanzó entre sus piernas, sobre él, llevando los brazos a los costados de su cabeza y posicionándose bruscamente arriba suyo como una bolsa de papas, haciéndole doler el pecho al menor.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Keiji, sintiendo como el aire y cordura lo dejaban de lado.

 Ahora Kotaro cerraba los brazos para acariciar suavemente los oscuros cabellos de Akaashi mientras picaba con los suyos la mejilla pálida del muchacho de pecho descontrolado. Así era él, de accionar y luego pensar.

—Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo.

 Keiji sentía el peso muerto sobre él, aunque el calor del opuesto le llamaba más la atención que ese gran detalle. Podía sentir como el pecho de Bokuto se inflaba lentamente y su corazón bombeaba tenaz en un hermoso acorde y ante esto su cuerpo se relajó levemente, tentado a tocar su espalda, recorrerla con sus dedos y apretar sus brazos contra su piel en busca de algo a qué sujetarse mientras su mente caía un poco más donde no debía.

 ¿Acaso Bokuto le estaba abrazando para que le contara qué le ocurría? Keiji no lo entendía del todo, pero ante la comodidad de aquél agasajo por su mente pasaba la idea de contarle a un humano ajeno a su situación lo que en su memoria no dejaba de revivir cada catorce de febrero.

 Ante el molicie de la situación no pudo contener sus manos de subir por la remera azul de su compañero en busca de tomar esa gran espalda entre sus manos y apretarlo con la intención de que aquello no parara por algunos momentos más a pesar de lo que sus labios confesaran. 

—Mentí. El ramo que me hiciste lo elegí para dárselo a mi papá cuando fui a visitarlo al cementerio —la voz le salió suave y correctamente decidida para lo que su conciencia demostraba.

 Impidió que Bokuto se levante a mirarlo apretando un poco más su espalda, sintiendo igualmente el impulso del otro por hacerlo. No pretendía ver esa mirada en los ojos de Koutaro. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de sensación le  transmitirían esos ojos brillantes en ese momento, pero no quería encontrarse con ella. Ya sea preocupación, lástima o tristeza, no se permitiría aquello luego de un bello día como ese.

—¿Tú lo amabas?

 Keiji tardó en contestar, cuestionándose qué clase de pregunta era aquella. Claro que lo quería, incluso en sus días más oscuros irradiaba un amor indescriptible hacia él y su familia. ¿Cómo no amar un brillo así en tu vida?

—Sí.

 Aunque esta vez Keiji volviera a apretar la espalda del otro en un lastimero esfuerzo, Bokuto se sentó entre sus piernas con una gran sonrisa emocionada; tal cual si nada pasara.

—Te voy a llevar a un lugar y te va a encantar —canturreó, levantándose energético del sillón y arrastrando de la mano a Keiji, quien recién se encontraba descendiendo a la realidad confusamente.

—Bo, son casi la una de la madrugada, ¿a dónde piensas ir?

—Ya vas a ver.

 

 No necesitaron abrigo, porque al abrir la puerta de entrada el calor subió a las mejillas de Keiji y Bokuto susurró un: "Hace un buen clima ahora".

 En el pasillo del apartamento de Bokuto se encontraba aquél muchacho de cabellos oscuros que había presenciado Keiji el primer día de conocer a Bokuto con otro chico de menor estatura y cabellos rubios teñidos hasta llegada la barbilla. Los divisó tomados de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y sin dejar mucho espacio entre ambos brazos; hablando animadamente de algo que él no podía escuchar, como si estuvieran en su propio mundillo. Casi nunca presenciaba escenas tan naturales y románticas al mismo tiempo, siendo su mirada dirigida la mayor parte de su vida a sus quehaceres y no sentimientos.

—¡Kuroo! —llamó Bokuto al salir del apartamento y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo—. Volvieron, que bueno. Hay comida en el micro, si quieren comer.

—Buenas —saludó el pelinegro a ambos muchachos—. Nosotros fuimos a comer a un restaurante, así que andamos bien de hambre, la verdad.

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos. Pasen una linda noche, chau, chau.

 Bokuto habló con energía, incluso tomó de la mano a Keiji con energía y corrió por el pasillo, también energético.

—¿Por qué corrimos? —preguntó a Keiji luego de su maratón hasta el ascensor.

—Porque dejé toda la casa hecha un desorden y si estoy cerca de Kuroo cuando se dé cuenta, me va a cortar la cabeza —sinceró Bokuto ciertamente nervioso. Habiendo pasado esto varias veces. Incluso antes de cerrar las puertas del ascensor se escuchó un grito proveniente del pasillo pronunciando el nombre del mayor en un arrebato de enojo.

 Kotaro apretó seguidamente el botón de "Planta baja", entrando en pánico al ver como su mejor amigo se acercaba por el pasillo con algo en mano. El compañero a su lado admiraba la escena escéptico, aunque a punto de estallar en risa cada vez que caía en esa realidad. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y el mayor sonrió ganador, enderezándose en su lugar y mirando desde arriba al pelinegro, quien en fracción de segundos cambió su destino de "Pegarle con la chancleta" a  "Tirarle con la chancleta", lanzando esta como si de Baseball se tratara, pegándole de lleno en la cara con la zapato negro.

—¡Aprende a limpiar, sucio!

 Ahí fue cuando Keiji explotó en risa frente al hombre caído a su lado y la chancleta estampada en su cara, carcajeándose a todo volumen a pesar de ser ya la una de la madrugada.

 

—¿Nos piensas emborrachar? —cuestionó Keiji al ver la caja repleta de botellas de cerveza que levantó Bokuto al entrar a un terreno baldío a un kilómetro y algo de su casa. El mencionado rió.

—Están vacías.

 El pelinegro se guardó la pregunta en la punta de su lengua, siendo esta una constante duda en su subconsciente. Caminaba extrañamente seguro sobre una propiedad privada acompañado de un tipo llevando una caja de botellas alcohólicas vacías. Usualmente se sentía así con Bokuto.

 Llegando frente a una pared griffiteada con mil mensajes, el mayor dejó caer la caja al suelo y sacó las botellas para dejar cinco de su lado y el resto unos tres metros de su espacio. Guió a Akaashi hasta su posición sin ninguna oposición y comenzó a explicar, finalmente, lo que se encontraban haciendo allí.

—Esta es una técnica barata que me enseñó Kuroo para descargar la ira y antes que digas nada, realmente funciona. Así que, tomas una botella y visualizas lo que te hace estar enojado, entonces la rompes contra la pared y dices lo que te da ira en voz alta. Es fácil.

—¿Por qué tengo que decirlo en voz alta? —preguntó, ciertamente indeciso de informar a Bokuto sobre sentimientos encadenados al silencio por años.

—Lo mismo le pregunté a Kuroo y me respondió que si no lo decía en voz alta, tal vez no lo aceptaba. Pero creo que si se dice en voz alta lo dejas plasmado en algún lado; conmigo, con tus recuerdos o el aire en sí. Qué se yo.

 Keiji rió levemente ante lo último, sabiendo que las palabras de Bokuto eran realmente suyas, pero veía cierta vergüenza aceptarlo. Incluso hubo segundos de silencio luego de aquello, en los que ambos absorbieron el sonido de autos y varias cigarras cantando para ellos a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres que empiece yo? —Preguntó Bokuto al no ver indicios del otro. Keiji asintió y permitió el tiempo adecuado de preparación para el otro, pensando constantemente en lo fácil que debía ser esto para su amigo. 

 Aunque la realidad estaba alejada de ello.

 Kotaro usualmente decía lo que sentía, pero llegado un momento en que los demás se preocupaban mucho y le miraban con cierta lástima, paró de explicar los porqué de sentirse mal. Eran cosas simples o eso creía hasta enfrentarse a esa pared frente a él en los momentos donde algo dentro de él sin mucha explicación amenazaba con escapar por cada poro existente en su cuerpo.

 Usualmente esto ocurría al encontrarse con alguien que le trate como incapaz de cosas simples solo por comportarse de forma aniñada la mayoría del tiempo, tomándolo como insuficiente sin ver siquiera la mitad de quien llegaba a ser, teniendo la capacidad de ponerse serio, alegre o intentar ayudar cuando se ameritaba.

 Apretó el vidrio oscuro en su mano derecho y llevó esta al costado de su cabeza, tensionando los músculos de su brazo y pretendiendo realmente cómo lanzaba las bajas expectativas en él hacia aquella pared; las partía en mil pedazos y apretaba la mandíbula al recordar cada momento incómodo y noches inseguras que le provocaban.

—¡Odio que me traten de estúpido!

 O, tal vez, algo de razón tenían dichos comentarios. Después de todo, él había perdido las nacionales, graduado de la secundaria a duras penas y abandonado la universidad, siendo la vergüenza de su generación en Fukorodani. ¿Qué pensarían sus compañeros de él, si lo veían ahora?

—¡Nunca soy suficiente!

 Keiji le admiraba como lo hacía con una escultura rota: Impresionado y maravillado. A pesar de encontrarse constantemente frente al hombre quien no pensó que podría matar una mosca sin llorar (o romper una planta sin hacer un berrinche), ahora daba de frente con la otra cara de la misma moneda. Su expresión comenzó dura y dolida, de movimientos bruscos y memorias borrosas. E incluso así acaparó toda su atención, haciéndole caer en cuenta que esa cara no era mala, sino que real.

 El de cabellos bicolor pensó en los rostros ajenos mirándole desde arriba o sin siquiera poder dirigir la mirada, notando la decepción sobre él. Cómo no, si había mandado a cagar todo lo clasificado como bueno que tenía y arrastrado a varias personas con su fracaso. En las nacionales dejó caer a su equipo sin tener la capacidad de apoyarlos en la derrota o calmarlos en la batalla. Apenas pudo con la secundaria, estudiando todas las vacaciones para rendir el examen final e igualmente pasándolo de pedo como el fracasado que era, porque siempre a pesar de esforzarse al máximo nunca parecía ser suficiente. Incluso en la universidad donde la vida no dejaba de ser monótona y solitaria por esforzarse estudiando sus promedios no eran los mejores. Además, había logrado alejar a su mejor amigo al punto de irse a vivir solo en aquél viejo apartamento donde Keiji lo había ido a encontrar hacía unos   
meses en medio de un colapso nervioso. Era un inútil por él solo, sin dudas. 

 Aunque esa era la otra parte de la historia. Era un chiste (se encontraba consciente de ello), pero no pretendía que todos se rían de él.  
¿Cuándo le empezó a costar tanto respirar?

—¡Y decepciono a todos a mi alrededor!

 Aunque, peor, no solo era a ellos, sino que él mismo era su propia decepción cuando los días llegaban a un final y su mejor amigo era obligado a contenerlo porque las lágrimas no eran capaces de hacerlo por si solas. Él era el causante de sus problemas e igualmente se preguntaba un porqué a las desgracias de su vida, como llegado sus veintiún años no era nadie. Ya nadie le elogiaba por ser una estrella en el equipo o del top, ahora era el entrenador de Fukurodani. Siquiera en la universidad le daban créditos a sus esfuerzos con el sudor, horas de sueño y estrés perdido en trabajos que luego terminaba desechando al fuego de su cocina con bronca. Tuvo sus oportunidades y no las perdió, sino que desperdició cada una de ellas, llegando a la nada.

 Ese era su punto de ruptura y ambos lo veían. Cuando las lágrimas furtivas caían en cascada por las mejillas y el pecho quemaba, en los momentos donde Keiji pretendía correr hacia su amigo y apoyarle con un abrazo, porque también era malo hablando; pero no podía. Sentía ese momento propio de Bokuto, como si le tocara y el muchacho se alejaría rápidamente de su tacto porque ahí Keiji no entraba en escena. Así que lo miró a la distancia, con ojitos preocupados y labios fruncidos  al no poder hacer nada. Solo podía dejarlo soltar todo y esperar a su turno debidamente.

 La ruptura de la penúltima botella fue ruidoso y, de una torcida manera, precioso. Cuando los pedacitos de vidrio volaron en todas direcciones por la fuerza impuesta al lanzar la botella y la luna los iluminó como de un cuento de hadas se tratara, uno un poco triste y real.

—Porque tuve la oportunidad de ser alguien y terminé siendo nadie.

 Esta vez fue en un susurro llevado por el viento, nada de gritos como los anteriores. Porque eso era lo que él no supo hasta realmente lo pensó, la razón escondida detrás de la primer oración gritada con fuerza esa noche. Incluso juró olvidar dónde se encontraba o con quién. Ensimismado en su propio mundo y aún envuelto en la más reciente confesión había dejado de lado la realidad y finalidad de estar allí: Ayudar a Keiji.

—Es tu turno —anunció como pudo, quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas y poniéndose presentable. 

 Akaashi no cambió su mirada, ni de dirección o expresión, parecía encontrarse en el mismo estado en el cual Koutaro se hallaba hasta hacía unos momentos. Incluso Bokuto pudo empatizar con él durante un momento, pensando lo raro que sería verle de aquella reveladora forma a él, cuando usualmente era conocido por su buen humor y armonía alegre.

 Cuando Akaashi notó la expectativa en los ojos de su amigo fue que volvió a la realidad, tomando una botella en del pico rápidamente y  postrándose incómodamente frente a la gran pared que parecía acecharle.

 Si existiera un espejo frente a él juraría que no era esa persona. Estaba a punto de demostrar su furia, o eso esperaba, cuando nunca en su existencia tuvo la oportunidad. De pequeño, cuando aún él estaba con ellos e incluso podía llorar libremente por un raspón, era un niño totalmente expresivo. De sonrisas amplias, risas ruidosas, gestos grandes y afectuosos. 

 "Si lloras, él se pondrá triste", recordó las palabras de su madre durante el funeral de su padre en un hermoso día de primavera, donde los enamorados aún caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano, entre besos arrebatados y miradas mimadas. Justo en un día donde todos parecían felices mientras él se desmoronaba; pero, claro, por su madre podía hacer cualquier cosa. Así que ese día se mantuvo de pie como si se pudiera realmente sostener. Así lo siguió siendo los siguientes años, en una de esas por eso nunca se sintió muy allegado a sus compañeros de clase o siquiera amigos. Nunca los dejó ver lo peor de él.

 Cuando quiso acordar la botella a su lado fue lanzada contra el muro, entiendo cómo se sentía imaginar su estabilidad por la borda.

—Porque siempre me guardo todo.

 Igualmente, esto no era su culpa. Ningún suceso catastrófico en su cierta medida luego de la ida de su papá había sido causado por él. Tampoco podría acusar a su madre, a pesar de todo lo poco que había ocurrido entre ellos con el pasar de los años. Ciertamente era imposible tachar a una persona por la muerte de Akaashi Akihito. Y sería lo mismo inculpar al destino o Dios de ello, como muchos lo hacían; porque no puedes culpar a algo o alguien que no existe.

—No hay a quien culpar.

 Y tal vez su vida hubiera sido diferente si él estuviera ahí. No buscaría flores para una tumba cada catorce de febrero, al igual que un culpable, tampoco se mantendría las cosas para él solo o, tal vez, podría haber vivido esos años de forma libre y despreocupada como lo hacía Akihito. Podía imaginar viajes en auto por la carretera invernal, navidades mirando la televisión, veranos muriendo de calor en la florería, felicitaciones al tener el mejor promedio de su clase y seguidillas de momentos críticos en su vida los cuales solamente podría presenciar en sus sueños más vivaces.

—¡Porque después de que te fuiste no tuve ni voy a tener la oportunidad de una familia!

 ¿Cuándo su cuerpo había empezado a descontrolarse tanto? En ningún momento Keiji notó el cambio de palabras claras a gritos, o la expresión dolida en su rostro, de cejas fruncidas y labios apretados, agarre fuerte y movimientos bruscos. Eso lo pudo ver Bokuto con el pasar de las confesiones. 

 Akaashi era codicioso y envidioso, era la verdad. Porque odiaba vivir en una casa amueblada en blanco y negro, pero sin un solo color alrededor; por eso con los años llenó de flores su casa. Al menos algo vivo además de él le acompañaba. Porque no existía en su llegada nocturna a su hogar con su madre presente, o siquiera un amigo. Incluso admitía odiar la navidad y las películas navideñas eran su peor enemigo, haciéndole dar cuenta de lo solitario que se encontraba y que eso no tenía remedio. Se había criado alejado de todos y a sus veinte se le hacía tan difícil ver la posibilidad de una verdadera familia como las plasmaban en películas, haciéndole desear algo prácticamente imposible y envidiar sin fuerzas los cuentos de hadas planteados frente a sus narices. Toda relación alrededor suyo se había desmoronado desde infante, en cierto punto se acostumbró al silencio aunque lo odiara. Porque el silencio significaba la soledad y a él le rodeaba una calma desquiciada.

 Después de todos esos años por fin se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para empapar todo con su celeste tristón.

—Porque siempre me sentí solo y recién me doy cuenta.

 Juró sentir como las rodillas le fallaban y el aliento se atoraba en su garganta sin remedio alguno. Podía jurar que se iba a desmayar ante el ambiente borroso, aunque algo dentro le advertía la normalidad de ese fenómeno poco visto en él. 

 Ahí estaban ellos dos, desvistiendo sus corazones individualmente en frente al otro, viendo las dos caras de una misma moneda sin muchas pistas, pero viéndola al fin y al cabo. Caído de rodillas y ocultando su rostro con las manos en busca de no ser visto, Akaashi dejó una apertura inconsciente entre sus piernas para Bokuto, haciéndose este un lugar en medio de ellas para tomarlo por la cintura y arrimarlo a él, subiendo una de sus manos hacia la cabeza del pelinegro y removiendo su cabellos con la yema de los dedos cual masajista. Lo escuchó sollozar por un tiempo indescriptible, sin intención de apartarse u obviar sus lamentos, haciéndole masajes en la espalda, también. 

 Cuando Keiji sintió como el pecho ya no daba para más se separó lentamente de su punto de apoyo para limpiarse el desastre de su cara, llevando lágrimas en sus manos y mocos en la manga. Bokuto le miraba de cerca, alejando tristemente la manos de la tibieza ajena.

—Ya no estás solo —convenció en voz baja, casi privada y suya, mirándole a los ojos aunque esto le hiciera caer un poco más. Keiji intentó sonreír, lo pudo ver en la forma que sus labios se fruncían y la comisura de estos subía levemente, además de la forma en que sus ojos claros le miraban enternecidos.

—Y tú eres increíble.

 Keiji dejó pasar el pensamiento por un momento sin analizarlo mucho, pero dándose cuenta de lo lejos que todo había llegado esa noche, finalmente aceptando lo inevitable: ¿Cómo no amar un brillo como Kotaro en tu vida?


	8. Capítulo 8

        
 «¿Qué carajo habrá escrito en la botella?», se preguntaba Akaashi mientras analizaba detenidamente el comportamiento de Bokuto ese día (y los anteriores durante todo el mes).

 Desde aquella desastrosa noche donde la ira pretendió pulverizarse, Keiji mantuvo en la cabeza el derecho a la duda frente el extraño exterminio de clama que aconsejó Kotaro:

 "En la botella que sobre vamos a escribir algo sobre la etiqueta y eso tiene que ser una cosa que nos haga feliz".

 Cómo no, Keiji tomó el marcador traído por su amigo e imaginó los mil colores explotando en un aroma floral, escribiendo a la par el nombre de la florería la cual le había acompañado toda su vida. Pero luego de salir de allí se comenzó a carcomer la cabeza con aquello tan personal capaz de hacerle feliz a Koutaro en momentos donde la oscuridad le rondaba más que la luz de la luna.

 Le observó por varios días y prestaba atención a las conversaciones sin sentido en busca de pistas sobre aquello que Bo impedía contar. Incluso en ese momento insignificante donde el de cabellos bicolor regaba las plantas con una botella amarilla, él buscaba alguna señal.

 ¿Habría escrito algo profundo o estúpido? Ya que Keiji había conocido el amor de Koutaro por la opera y su emoción al verla, como la locura que le entraba al comerse una hamburguesa doble en Mc'donalds. Así como esta, habían miles de opciones posibles. Gruñó por lo bajo al encontrarse cerca de la línea escrita en rojo dentro de su cabeza deletreando: "Date por vencido".

—Akaashi —llamó Bokuto, regresándolo a la realidad donde hacía media hora había acabado de cortar las ramas muertas de algunas plantas decorativas—. ¿Podrías alcanzarme la botella naranja? Se me está terminando el agua en la regadera y me da flojera moverme.

 Keiji asintió, estando acostumbrado a los lapsos donde la energía de Bokuto quedaba en 0%. Usualmente esto ocurría antes del almuerzo. Así que buscó con la mirada la botella naranja, encontrándola sobre el mostrador cercano a la puerta, divisando la etiqueta al instante, aunque no esperando por lo peor desde ya.

—Bo, esto es jane. 

—¿Qué es la "Jane"? —cuestionó el mayor.

—¡Es lavandina, estás matando las plantas!

 Instintivamente Bokuto direccionó la regadera a otro lado, dando una vuelta sobre sus talones y apuntando hacia el pelinegro y sus pantalones de Jean oscuros.

—¡Ahí no, loco! —Keiji movió hacia un costado la regadera, nivelándola e impidiendo que salga más producto de esta. Suspiró; ahora sus pantalones había quedado arruinados casi al instante, ambos viendo la decoloración que obtenían al entrar en contacto con el líquido.

 Ahora se debería encargar de un Koutaro en mitad de una crisis existencial; perfecto. Así fue como luego del llanto, mil disculpas y abrazar las cuatro macetas en su lecho de muerte, ambos fueron a almorzar durante media hora al puesto de comida rápida en la esquina de la cuadra.

—Akaashi —reclamó su atención Bokuto, embutiéndose un pedazo de carne de su Yakisoba—. Tengo que pedirte permiso para no ir unos días al trabajo.  
Keiji lo analizó durante unos momentos antes de acceder, viendo la forma animada en que comía y la mirada emocionada de sus ojitos brillantes.

—¿Ocurre algo esos días?

 Bokuto le sonrió de boca llena, tragó el resto de su almuerzo y limpió con su mano los restos de fideos alrededor de la boca, llevándose una mirada desaprobada por parte del pelinegro.

—A mis muchachos los invitaron a una semana de prácticas intensivas en Miyagi con tres equipos increíblemente fuertes—. Explicó explotando en color.

—Claro, puedes ir. Una semana sin ayud...

—No, no, no —calló Bokuto—. No vas a quedar sin ayuda, porque le pedí a   
Kuroo que tome mi lugar en la florería.

 Keiji se atragantó en sopa.

—¿¡Kuroo!? 

 Keiji lo conocía, mas o menos. Ese muchacho era el mejor amigo de Bo, siendo quien usualmente visitaba la florería para amenazar con tirar alguna que otra maceta en broma, sonriendo guaso y trayendo a Kenma, alguien contrario a él que no molestaba en lo más mínimo.

—Antes de que imagines lo peor...

—Muy tarde.

—Bien, después de que imagines lo peor —corrigió Bo—. Kuroo es muy cuidadoso cuando sabe que debe serlo. No te va a causar problemas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, porque ya lo amenacé con esconderle medias sucias en su cuarto si no se comporta —tranquilizó el mayor, mientras Keiji no podía más que arrugar la nariz en señal de asco—. Cuando tú me digas que se porta mal, yo empiezo mi maniobra.

 Keiji rió suavemente, preguntándose cuándo se le había hecho tan común este tipo de ideas respecto a Bo.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó luego de pagar su cuenta. Koutaro sacó su celular, lo prendió y entró en pánico en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—¡En media hora!

 Tomó su abrigo de un manotazo y bajó de un salto del asiento. Regaló un beso apresurado a la mejilla de Akaashi y salió corriendo del local.

—¡Nos vemos, Keiji! —Gritó antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta corrediza.

 El cocinero rió suavemente ante el estado del pelinegro, donde mil preguntas se le planteaban en la cabeza, el pulso se le aceleraba y el cuerpo no parecía hacerle caso.

 «¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?», pensó repetidas veces.

 

 

 Se encontraba satisfecho con el rendimiento del pelinegro alocado, siendo este alguien realmente capaz cuando de trabajo se trataba; aunque los últimos días todo había estado extremadamente tranquilo. Incluso ahora, siendo las cinco de la tarde, donde los adolescentes pasaban caminando tomados de la mano a la salida de sus estudios, nadie entraba e incluso él tenía la oportunidad de recostarse sobre el mostrador y mirar por la vidriera como los fogosos colores se alumbraban con la puesta de sol y como la música suave abrazaba el ambiente.

—¿Siempre es así de tranquila la florería? —Cuestionó Kuroo, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado con el celular en mano sintiendo la curiosidad de preguntar aquello luego de cinco días cubriendo a su mejor amigo. Keiji suspiró.

—No. Pero viste cómo está la economía últimamente. Los precios de los alimentos suben y las tarifas también, pero los salarios siguen bajando. Aparte, estamos a fin de mes —explicó Keiji, cruzando ambos brazos sobre la mesada y apoyándose sobre ellos, esperando llamar con la mente a varios posibles clientes.

—¿Crees que deba contarle a Bo? Tal vez él tenga alguna idea loca para llamar la atención a la florería —sugirió el mayor, haciéndole sentir la sangre helada.

—No. Él está concentrado en el campamento, no creo que sea buena idea ahora.

 El silencio se propagó nuevamente en el ambiente, obligando a Akaashi revivir en su memoria recuerdos de música alta y ritmos viejos, un muchacho bailando de acá para allá mientras riega las plantas y él siguiéndole el paso, recordando así que aún faltan unos días para entrar nuevamente en la rutina. Sin notar como el muchacho a su lado se moría de ganas por hablar de una buena vez.

—Bien, lo digo y ya —comenzó medio tartamudeando. Dejó su celular sobre la mesada y atrajo la mirada de Keiji hacia él—. ¿Le has dicho a Bokuto que Kenma y yo estamos saliendo?

—No tengo porqué, él se habrá dado cuenta, ¿no?

 Kuroo rió burlón.

—Con Kenma siempre tuvimos una relación muy apegada, Bokuto está acostumbrado a eso y nuestros amigos también. Pero el tema es que mis amigos saben que estamos saliendo y a Bo... él todavía no saca la ficha.

—Tal vez se dio cuenta, pero no dice nada —sugirió.

—Créeme, si lo supiera habría hecho tremendo escándalo. Es un fan del romance y todas esas cosas clichés.

 Ahora era Keiji quien sonrió, habiendo visto esto en vivo y directo esa noche de San Valentin en que, sin querer, una de las películas de drama mantenía activa una pizca de romance, siendo Koutaro quien se emocionaba de sobre manera al ver besos furtivos entre la pareja y palabras acarameladas, además de llorar al encontrarse con el drama de la trama y la agridulce despedida de los personajes. Aún lo recordaba sobando sus mocos en el paquete vacío de papas chips.

—Tal vez deberían decirle. Creo que se pondría muy feliz por ustedes. Además, esta es la realidad, no una novela.

 Kuroo le analizó durante unos segundos, calculando la mera posibilidad de presentar su pareja a Bokuto. Sonrió de lado y prosiguió con aquello que no imaginó decir a un mero conocido:

—Tal vez tengas razón. Gracias.

—De nada —le sonrió.

 Kenma llegó. Interrumpiendo y anunciando de su celular la tormenta que se avecinaría en unas horas además del mensaje que Bokuto le había mandado.

—Que lástima, no podrán terminar de practicas —intervino Keiji, pensando en lo último comunicado.

—El tema es que no les agarre la tormenta. Hasta parece estar preparándose ahora mismo —señaló Kuroo hacia la ventana, admirando el cielo gris oscuro. Mantuvo a Kenma sobre su regazo, abrazando sus caderas mientras este se mensajeaba con Bokuto mientras aún la luz seguía en pie, dado que habían anunciado un apagón general cuando comience la tormenta, así nadie sufría   
accidentes o se le rompían electrodomésticos.

—Akaashi, dice Bo que cuando llegue lo van a dejar cerca de aquí y pregunta si puede venir directo a la florería —traspasó Kenma.

—Claro.

 Así fue como Kuroo y Akaashi aprovecharon el tiempo libre para cerrar la tienda e ir a buscar tablas de madera, así colocarlas afuera de la vidriera y puerta de madera, impidiendo así que estas se rajen o rompan debido a los fuertes vientos pronosticados. Kuroo se dedicó a buscar las maderas, llevando a Kenma consigo y así poder alcanzarlas, dado que la escalera estaba rota y esas chapas se encontraban atadas al techo del despacho.

 La campanilla de entrada se escuchó, haciéndole pensar a Akaashi que se trataba de aquél brillante torbellino de cabellos bicolor; encontrándose de primera vista con unos tacones elegantes negros, de poca altura. Un cabello rubio teñido, lacio y angelical, además de un mongomery oscuro y ceñido a la cintura.

—Disculpe, señora. Ya cerramos —informó.

—Solo será un momento, Keiji.


	9. Capítulo 9

 Todos aquellos quienes habían conocido a la rubia en sus veintes podían decir que se trataba de una persona increíble. De risas pequeñas en público y carcajadas en privado, energía imponente como para correr treinta kilómetros en una maratón, pero lo suficientemente vaga al punto de no querer levantarse de su cama en todo un fin de semana. Igualmente, siempre siendo una curiosa en todo aquello alejado de la normalidad. Así había decidido irse de viaje a Japón durante unas semanas. Conocería el ambiente, las personas, atracciones y cultura general. Claro, no pretendía quedarse en un solo lugar. Ya había viajado dentro de Estados Unidos, su país natal. Estaba convencida que visitar varias partes de un país era la mejor opción para llenarse de conocimiento. Así comenzó su viaje en busca de las respuestas a sus mil preguntas, sin saber cómo acabaría por permanecer unos cuantos años en la misma parada.

 Le fascinaba su sonrisa tímida, la forma en que sus ojos claros se achinaban cuando reía en mute, el cuidado que se tenían y la forma en como siempre arreglaban los conflictos que el camino les ponía en frente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ahora él era quien Alanis pretendía descubrir. Con sus mil tierras prometidas, las arenas movedizas, montañas atemorizantes y un paraíso por encontrar. Cuando el tiempo pasó, así, volando, se iban descubriendo. Se aceptaron tal cual aceptaban la tierra, con defectos y todo. Formando parte de la esta, siendo humanos, no esperaban la perfección. 

 Un día la noticia en el estómago de Alanis se presentó, pero como toda felicidad, fue efímera. Siquiera le dio el tiempo de disfrutar, según ella. Seguramente mantenía en alguna parte de su memoria los videos donde tomaba a su hijo en brazos y meneaba suavemente mientras cantaba Elvis, mirándolo como se merecía, siendo él de quien estaba más orgullosa. O, también, los primeros días de jardín, cuando el pequeño rechoncho de Keiji temía a sus compañeritos y moría de timidez al punto de esconderse bajo la mesa de la maestra durante todo el día. Y la misma pregunta se le aparecía con el tiempo: ¿Por qué todo salió tan mal?

 

—Vengo a que firmes los papeles del apartamento —sacó un sobre de la cartera y los posicionó arriba de la mesa.

 Trató de obviar la mirada clavada en ella y con miedo a encontrársela, subió la vista. Juraba que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Porque él estaba ahí y ella no podía sentirse más orgullosa y atestada por ello.  
A Keiji le costó hablar, pensando a mil por hora y sin un cuerpo que reaccione.

—¿No vivirás más conmigo? —preguntó. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido aquello. Hacía años había pasado más de diez minutos junto a aquella mujer en su frío apartamento.

—Me voy a Estados Unidos con mi marido.

 Akaashi no contestó, bramado variadas veces a lo bajo, apenas pudiendo respirar bien ante eso. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Cuándo habían perdido tanto contacto? ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Cómo que "marido"? 

 ¿Acaso eso acabaría alguna vez?

 Alanis, a partir de sus ojos preciosamente grises, acompañados de arrugas a los costados y unos lentes simplemente elegantes pudo presenciar el momento donde el otro par gris se cristalizaban repentinamente. Nunca lo había enfrentado así y seguramente debió haberlo hecho años atrás.

 Lo escuchó reír, sabiendo qué clase de risa era aquella. Presentía que pronto se le haría imposible no subir la voz, porque si hablaba normal, el nudo en su garganta no lo permitiría.

—Es insólito, he estado viviendo toda mi vida con una extraña —frunció sus labios, apretó los puños, sintió la bruma en el pecho y soltó sin miedo a lastimar. 

 Ella también deseaba haber sido más fuerte y hacer las cosas bien. Claro que sí. Pero ya la había cagado y sabía muy bien qué ocurriría si ambos terminaban juntos otra vez.

—Si no vas a firmar ahora, dímelo. Así te dejo la ubicación de mi abogado y archiva el documento cuando termines.

—Eres una bruta.

 "Lo sé, lo siento", pensó Alanis. Protegía su estabilidad con frialdad externa, confiada que esta no se rompería. La había estado utilizando toda su vida, pero con él la cosa era diferente. Su única debilidad era Keiji.

 Cuando quiso acordar sus finos dedos pretendían abrazar la mejilla de su hijo, sintiendo el cálido tacto durante un zeptosegundo, pudiendo ver como el muchacho se alejaba en un reflejo. ¿Acaso le temía o era la impresión al nunca estar ambos en contacto? Prosiguió, a pesar de aquella acción imprevista. Acurrucando su mejilla empapada repentinamente, preguntándose cuántos años de eso se perdió y perdería de forma segura. Tratando de grabar la sensación, textura, temperatura y sentimientos del momento. Podía imaginarse siendo una madre.

—Eres igual a él, aunque tu personalidad sea totalmente tuya.

 Keiji moría de ganas por tomarle la mano e impedirle irse otra vez. Sentía la extraña necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza a pesar de todo, tenerla a su lado y dejar de preguntarse cómo sería sentirse en familia por el resto de su vida. Porque podía ver detrás de sus palabras bruscas y ahora mismo la contemplaba perfectamente en pleno dolor.

 Cuando lo soltó, ambos volvieron a sentir que algo faltaba.

 Dejó el papel con la ubicación escrita arriba del sobre amarillo, mordió el labio y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse y dejarlo todo; como la última vez. Tal cual la última vez que decidió residir en Japón, en busca de aquella belleza efímera y escapando de las cosas feas de la vida.

 Cuando llegó a la puerta, también trató de soltar las verdades frías que tenía para decir. Eso que seguro le haría caer de rodillas cuando lo recuerde y rogar por volver a pesar del suplicio. Tomó el pestillo y giró hacia él.

—Ustedes siempre serán los amores de mi vida. Sin embargo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar esto —respiró hondo, en busca de la seguridad que le faltaba—. Sé que no me crees, yo no lo haría en tu lugar —rió como lo había hecho él hacía unos minutos. Suave, lento y fingido—. Pero te prometo que siempre seré la rosa del 15 de febrero y los chocolates de Navidad.

 La rosa del día después de San Valentin y el fallecimiento de su padre aparecía en un florero de vidrio a las afueras de su apartamento insólitamente. Keiji las mantenía en su cuarto, imaginando con cariño que tal vez eran de su papá. Eso le gustaba imaginar. Al igual que esos chocolates en su mesa cada 24 de Diciembre. Todo aquello que nunca pensó posibles de su madre. Trató de interrumpirla, pero ella lo hizo primero:

—Tarde o temprano voy a explotar aquí, porque todo está lleno de recuerdos. Tengo sesenta y ocho años, Keiji. La vida se me pasa rápido y por eso me puse a buscar la felicidad —mordió su labio inferior pintado de un sutil brillo rosa—. Y creo que la encontré. Espero... —cambió de parecer, sonriendo levemente ante el reciente informe—. No. Sé que pronto encontrarás la tuya.

 

 Así como así, salió del local en el comienzo de una noche de tormenta.  
No lo habían visto, pero escucharon lo suficiente. Cuando la campanilla de entrada sonó endemoniadamente frente al dolido portazo de la puerta, fue que Kuroo miró a Kenma acercarse a la puerta del despacho y comenzó a presenciar los hechos. Pasaron unos momentos para que Keiji se moviera o siquiera alejara su mirada de donde la había dejado, llenando esta de lágrimas cual cascadas, frunciendo los labios, arrugando la barbilla y entrecejo de una manera poco atractiva, sufriendo en silencio porque de él no se emitía nada. El muchacho tomó con fuerza el mostrador, como queriendo no caer y fallando en el intento. Ambos espectadores se cuestionaban en un apuro qué hacer, sintiendo la presión y ansiedad al no saber como accionar o decir.

 Kenma fue quien se arrimó primero; de mil dudas entre paso y paso. Aunque igual lo hizo. Se agachó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo acurrucado de Keiji, quien había arrimado las piernas a su pecho y escondido su rostro con las cálidas y alargadas manos suyas. Kuroo se unió a los momentos de admirar la peculiar escena, ciertamente orgulloso de ambos muchachos. Siendo Kenma más demostrativo con los demás y Akaashi abriéndose a él, dejándose abrazar de formas las cuales Bokuto le había contado que nunca había hecho. Al acercarse le acarició la cabeza, masajeando con suavidad y así calmando la respiración del otro. Tardó mucho. Apenas escuchaban sus quejidos, pero poco a poco iban acercándose más en aquél abrazo grupal; terminando Keiji posicionando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kenma, en vez de ocultándola. 

 Cuando levantó el rostro, seguía siendo hermoso. O eso adivinó Kuroo que pensaría Bokuto al verlo así. De nariz, mejillas y ojos enrojecidos, mirada quebrada, arrugas en la barbilla y labios brillantes de baba. Era, ciertamente una fea imagen, pero lograba ser preciosa por ser humana.

—No somos más que meros conocidos, pero espero puedas apoyarte en nosotros si lo necesitas —Dijo Kuroo.

 Keiji arrastró la nariz por su manga como el muchacho cochino que era, chupó con su nariz los mocos restantes y asintió repentinas veces. 

 «Al fin parece poder respirar bien», pensó Kenma.

—Creo que tiene razón en lo último que dijo —Comentó Kozume, atrayendo la atención de ambos muchachos. Primeramente de su pareja, quien veía como él se encontraba desarrollándose fácilmente con alguien ajeno y este, Keiji, ciertamente impresionado ante la confesión, esperando a qué conclusión llegaría Kenma—. Si ella está buscando su propia clase de felicidad, tú también debes buscar la tuya.

 Akaashi se acomodó en posición india mientras meditaba aquello.

—Tal vez no es tanto el tema de "buscar" la felicidad —refleccionó Kuroo luego de unos momentos—. En una de esas está en darnos cuenta de que ya la encontramos.

 Se miraron entre los tres seguidas veces, como buscando la respuesta al planteo sin final. Akaashi rió por la bajo.

—Ustedes y sus psicoanálisis me van a hacer volar la cabeza —reconoció.

 Afuera de la burbuja de compañerismo que habían creado se encontraba asechando la gran tormenta, dándose ellos cuenta de esto al escuchar la alarma de un auto y el ascendiente sonido al viento.

—Vamos a colocar las maderas antes de que se ponga peor —recomendó Kuroo, levantándose de su lugar, seguido por el resto—. Kenma, ¿te animas a armar las camas?

—Seguro —Contestó de inmediato, encaminándose en, literalmente, dos pasos al despacho.

—Espera, ¿se van a quedar aquí? ¿No sería más seguro ir a su apartamento? 

—Cuestionó Keiji.

—No creo que nos dé el tiempo.

 Así fue como, mientras Kenma preparaba la única cama en el despacho (antiguamente utilizada por un Keiji rebelde y adolescente para jugar videojuegos mientras nadie entraba a la tienda durante su turno) y acomodaba las sábanas en el suelo con el fin de armar otra para Akaashi.  
Así terminaron ambos pelinegros a las afueras lluviosas y de vientos fuertes tratando de no perder los ocho clavos y pretendiendo que las placas de madera no volaran por los aires. Terminando totalmente empapados y exhaustos. 

—¿No vienes a dormir? —Cuestionó Kuroo, siendo arrastrado por su pareja quien rogaba descansar de una vez. Había sido un día largo para el muchacho de cabellos teñidos: Socializar, armar dos camas y no tener suficiente energía en su celular como para escuchar música en vez de los truenos imprevisibles. Iba a ser su fin.

—No tengo mucho sueño —mintió—. Voy a aprovechar para esperar a Bo. Ustedes vayan nomas.

 Kuroo asintió, siendo alumbrado por la tenue luz de su celular desde un ángulo poco favorecedor, haciéndole parecer unos diez años mayor y repleto de intenciones poco agradables. Sin dudas parecía un viejo verde.  
Moría de sueño y aún así no podía (o no se permitía) dormir. Había tanto en lo que pensar, mil cosas las cuales debía digestionar y además, se encontraba preocupado por Bokuto. El muchacho de cabellos claros no había aparecido en el tiempo donde él se encontraba dando vueltas entre macetas de flores, haciéndole encontrar una razón más por la cual mantenerse con los sentidos a tope. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Estarían todo bien? ¿Se habrán atascado en algún lugar? ¿Tendría Bo ganas de ir al baño y no se aguantó? ¿Y si les cayó un rayo y se habían muerto todos? Seguro sí.

 «Cálmate, loco», se golpeó mentalmente. 

 Había decidido arrimar su cama expresamente preparada con una frazada y como almohada un abrigo viejo atrás del mostrador, así se refugiaba del aire frío que entraba por abajo de la puerta. Aunque en esos momentos no quería más que estar cerca de la esta para llegar antes a encontrarse con Koutaro. No importaba si eran unos yoctosegundos de diferencia.

 Simplemente no quería perderlo a él también.

 No era como si Keiji fuera una nube, sino que Koutaro sacó el sol escondido en él. Se dio cuenta que aún podía carcajear como bruto o querer en silencio. Y ahora su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas gracias al cansancio y estrés. Pero como siempre, no había a quién culpar. Ni a él mismo por caer ante la extraña y retorcida belleza de Koutaro, ni a este por ser tan tarado. 

 Se acurrucó entre la frazada e intentó concentrarse en la lluvia. Su forma constante de picar contra la chapa, el sonido al explotar contra los suelos y acumularse en charcos, los truenos a la distancia como peleas entre dioses fantaseados por la sociedad así esta podía tener algo a lo que aferrarse, incluso por las rendijas se iluminaba el local como si fuera de día gracias a los rayos.

 Escuchó la puerta abrirse, todo estaba más claro y él más desorientado. Se levantó cuando la puerta se había cerrado de un portazo. Cayó de cara al suelo porque se había enredado con las sábanas y desde el mismo suelo vio la llegada de su amigo al local.

 Bokuto se empezó a reír levemente, totalmente tentado pero sabiendo que a las tres de la madrugada muy alto no podía reír.

—Buenas —saludó, dejando el gran abrigo impermeable tirado por ahí; encaminándose hacia el pelinegro.

—Buenas —sonrió Keiji, tirado en el suelo y posicionando su brazo para mantener su cabeza elevada con su mano. Bokuto se agachó frente a él.

—¿Por qué posas como modelo de Vogue?

—Porque soy una de ellas —insistió, posando su otra mano en la cintura y sonriendo seductoramente. El otro pelotudo se rió.

 Cuando terminó de desenredarse explicó lo ocurrido entre Kenma y Kuroo, quienes se encontraban durmiendo en el despacho y prefirió obviar por el momento la situación con su madre. Porque por fin se encontraban y sinceramente no podía pedir más que su compañía cerca suyo.

—Kenma me dijo que había pasado algo importante en estas horas —susurró frente suyo. Se habían acomodado en la pequeña cama, haciendo espacio para ambos y aún así entrando decentemente en la frazada—. ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

 Keiji respiró hondo y soltó con lentitud.

—Mañana te cuento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora no tengo ganas, Bo. Tengo sueño y solo quiero estar acá.  
Bokuto pareció pensarlo un poco, sin entender mucho porqué las otras personas cercanas a él a veces se guardaban las cosas sabiendo que él era consciente de que algo no funcionaba. Aunque tampoco pretendía presionar al pelinegro; sabía que cuando se sintiera listo iban a poder hablar de lo ocurrido esa noche.

 Así que sin pensarlo mucho buscó su rostro en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Akaashi en un ronroneo dormido, sintiendo como la gran mano de su compañero rozaba sus yemas contra su piel y acurrucaba su mejilla cual lo había hecho alguien más hacía pocas horas atrás, haciéndole sentir totalmente diferente.

 Porque dentro de él aún existía esa plenitud, pero seguida de fuegos artificiales, pasteles de chocolate, campos de flores, burbujas de jabón y el aroma a una playa en la noche.

—Te extrañé —confesó Bo.

 El pelinegro también buscó aquellos cabellos mojados en la oscuridad, demostrando con acciones aquello que le costaba en palabras; acariciando y revolviendo el enjambre sedoso y algodonado. Sonrió y con las pocas fuerzas antes de caer en las tierras de Nix, susurró:

 —Necesitas un corte de pelo.  
 


	10. Capítulo 10

 Cuando Kenma y Kuroo llegaron a la florería aquél fresco día de lluvia otoñal solo lograron quedar perplejos un minuto luego de entrar. Mientras las mil gotas caían por los vidrios donde el vinilo publicitaba la florería "Cerezos del aire", el ambiente interno del local era medianamente silencioso, siendo acompañado por la clásica música de los sesenta, tocando The penguins en la radio la canción "Earth angel". El poco movimiento fue extraño para ambos visitantes, quienes estaban acostumbrados a entrar al recinto y encontrarse con alguna escena divertida o cotidiana, como regando las plantas, acomodando sus posiciones, regañando a Bokuto y, como más común: Bo rompiendo algo por la impresión de un nuevo cliente.

 La cosa había estado muy calmada desde la gran tormenta hacía un tiempo. La economía se vino abajo rápidamente en toda la ciudad, teniendo el municipio que reparar veredas rotas, levantar árboles caídos y demás destrozos que se habían generado aquella noche, subiendo así los impuestos de forma brusca. Tomando también en cuenta que los locales y hogares muchos quedaron en muy malas condiciones, así que la gente estaba apretada de dinero entre impuestos, bajas de salario y gastos personales. ¿Quién compraría flores en una situación así? Además, tenían sus propias preocupaciones. Por suerte el interior del local no fue dañado. Sin embargo la huertilla que tenían al fondo se había arruinado por completo: Las plantas y flores que llevó tanto tiempo criar se ahogaron en los litros de agua, estropeando sus raíces y siendo nada más que un lindo recuerdo roto al abrir la puerta del fondo. La razón de todo fue la gran rama que cayó del árbol de alado, abriendo así el nylon que mantenía a los brotes a salvo del viento pero vivos en rayitos de sol.

—¿Por qué parece que alguien les canjeó la actitud? —preguntó Kuroo. Se encontraba impresionado con aquella insólita escena, además de totalmente espantado.

 Ambos se encontraban sentados detrás del mostrador sobre las altas sillas rojas giratorias, Bokuto mantenía la mirada cansada perdida entre las flores de muestra mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mano; a la par, Akaashi se había acomodado con algún tipo de balance extraño sobre la silla, en posición india. Tomaba sus piernas y las acercaba a él, mientras se balanceaba levemente de lado a lado totalmente sonriente y vivo.

 Kenma levantó la vista de su consola y puso cara de terror.

—Pero qué carajos —musitó.

—Bo por fin accedió a dejarme que le corte el pelo —informó Keiji sin dejar ir aquella sonrisa escalofriante.

—¡Solo porque el señor Hiroshi aún no ha vuelto de sus vacaciones! —aclaró Koutaro, empezando con su berrinche—. Además, lleva cuatro meses insistiendo con cortarme el pelo. ¿Saben cómo estoy? En cualquier momento mi cabeza hace "Wooosh" y se va a la mierda.

 Kenma rió levemente.

—Ah, así que ahora sabes cómo se siente cuando insistes en hacer un viaje de mil kilómetros por dos años para ir a jugar volley a la playa, ¿no? —retrucó Kuroo, cruzando los brazos. El otro muchacho fue a contraatacar, sin embargo, apenas abrió la boca el pelinegro levantó las cejas marcando la razón, haciéndole callar nuevamente.

—Lo más genial es que será el primer corte de pelo que haré —intervino Akaashi con la misma energía positiva que llevaba ese día. Bokuto se horripiló.

—¡Dijiste que habías hecho cortes de pelo antes!

—A las Barbies de mi prima, nomás.

 Bokuto sacó el celular de su bolsillo con manos temblorosas, yendo directamente a la lista de contactos. Kuroo y Kenma se habían acercado al costado de la mesada, viendo directamente lo que ocurría. O, más bien, Kuroo observaba, ya que Kenma había vuelto al mundo del vicio.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el pelinegro mayor.

—Llamo a mi peluquero para suplicarle que vuelva y si no lo hace, llamaré a la policía.

 Keiji rió sonoramente y aprovechó el estruendo para robarle el celular a Bo.

—Era broma, idiota. Si te dije ayer que ya he trabajado en una peluquería.

 Bokuto trató de alcanzar el celular hasta ese momento, donde volvió a su   
lugar e intentó calmarse.

—Sabes el cariño que le tengo a mi pelo. Además, el Señor Hiroshi trató con mi pelo toda la vida.

—Lo sé y por eso decidí cortártelo yo, antes que otro tarado que pueda hacer cualquier cosa.

 Se sonrieron mutuamente en plena confianza, olvidando por un momento que  dentro de aquella burbuja también se encontraban dos espectadores quienes parecían ser los únicos capaces de ver qué era lo que ocurría entre ellos.

 Aunque la confianza no duró mucho.

—¿Si te doy un chocolate y dejas que el pelo me crezca como a Rapunzel? —trató de negociar el mayor mientras le seguía el paso a Akaashi dentro de su propio apartamento.

 El pelinegro no contestó; se encontraba ya suficientemente ocupado buscando lo necesario para realizar el corte como para prestarle atención a aquella mosquita molesta. Una mosquita que pesaba sus debidos kilos, medía su misma altura y la musculatura no dejaba nada que desear. Una mosquita que tenía material de novio perfecto para todos aquellos que aún no le conocían en personalidad.

—Cambio el soborno por dos chocolates —insistió—. ¿Cuatro chocolates? —volvió a ofrecer, esperando que algo funcione o aunque sea reciba una mirada del otro—. Ya sé, ¡mil chocolates!

—Que no, Bo. Te voy a cortar esa melena, quieras o no. Poco más y pareces de la calle.

—Eso es racista para la gente de la calle —trató de pelearla, recibiendo una mirada, por fin. Esa que lamentablemente le decía: "Más te vale sentarte en la silla y dejarte cortar el pelo o te corto la yugular".

 Comenzaron por lavar el pelo del muchacho en la ducha, con aquella moderna bañera de mango extraíble. Luego Akaashi posicionó una cómoda silla frente al gran espejo de baño, dejándola cerca del enchufe para poder secarle el pelo cuando terminen. Rompió una bolsa de basura negra y la utilizó para impedir que el pelo cortado caiga sobre la ropa de Bokuto y prosiguió a ponerse un delantal con el mismo fin. Ahora quedaba peinar los mechones decolorados hasta el blanco ceniza y aquellos otros más oscuros y en mayoría que eran naturales. Cuando tomó la tijera pudo notar como el tembleque del grandulón sentado aumentaba inquietamente, haciéndole sentir nervioso incluso a él.

—¿No te parece que es mucho? —intervino Koutaro al notar como la tijera comenzaba a cercarse al pelo.

—Es menos de un centímetro, Bo.

—¡Es que me quieres dejar pelado!

 Mientras Bokuto movía la cabeza como loquito, Akaashi luchaba contra sus instintos de arrancarle la yugular de un mordisco y al mismo tiempo, las tijeras que no hicieran desastres. Hasta que ocurrió.

—Mierda.

 

 Kuroo se encaminaba a entregar un informe adelantado a la universidad mientras que Kenma lo acompañaba en lo que caía la noche. Habían sido echados de la florería a las seis de la tarde, cuando cerraron. Al salir de allí guardó silencio la mayor parte del trayecto, pensando en mil cosas, pero además en lo temprano que ahora cerraban el local y las pocas visitas que tenían. La mayoría siendo ancianos que compraban flores para funerales.

 Aunque tenían problemas mayores a este. 

 Llevaban sin pagar la renta tres meses dado que a Kuroo le bajaron el sueldo en el trabajo y de ninguna manera pensaba dejar la universidad, así que estaban en aprietos. El dinero apenas daba para comida que nutra y los gastos comunes, ¿Cómo harían para seguir adelante? No pretendían pedir dinero, ya que se consideraban buenos hijos (medio tarados, pero buenos) y la verdad era que el pedir prestado les hacía sentir horrible con sus padres, a pesar de lo agradables que fueran.

 Suspiró sonoramente y sintió como la aguda mirada de su pareja se clavaba en él.

—El mes que viene iré a vivir con ustedes. Ya tengo todo organizado. Así que me ofrezco a pagar un mes de renta —ofreció el de cabellos decolorados. Kuroo pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándolo levemente.

—No tienes porqué pegar el mes entero, es mucho. Además, el mes que viene seguro nos echan.

 Kozume sintió cierta impotencia al no poder responder aquello. La paga no se la darían hasta el siguiente mes, así que se le haría imposible ayudar con ese apartamento desprolijo y oloroso que mantenían Bokuto y Kuroo. Por lo que en un simple y cálido gesto suyo, tomó la mano de su pareja entre la suya y entrelazó sus dedos, marcando su apoyo de esa callada manera.

 Caminaron hasta la universidad así, en un silencio cómodo y cada uno en su cabeza tratando de solucionar las adversidades de la vida cotidiana. Kuroo entregó el informe con la excusa de que se iría de viaje la próxima semana, mintiendo con aquello. Había decidido hacer turnos extra a la noche en el bar, así podría ganar dinero inmediato con las propinas y la paga de final de jornada. El informe debía entregarlo entre esos días, sin embargo prefería hacer todo esos días donde tenía más tiempo libre para hacer cosas de la universidad y luego dedicarse por completo a su trabajo. Esperaba cubrir algún gasto.

—¿Y si vamos a lo de Akaashi para alegrarnos un poco? —ofreció Kozume. 

 Kuroo le miró impactado.

—¿Tan bien te cae él como para querer ir a su casa? Nunca te pensé tan sociable —sonrió guaso.

—La verdad es que sí; me cae bien. Y a ti también, no lo niegues.

 Kuroo rió. Ciertamente, sí. Akaashi no le caía bien solo por haberle hecho más vivo a Bokuto nuevamente, sino que era un muchacho fuerte y estar alrededor de él era muy agradable. Algunos días cuando volvía de cerrar la florería a él se encontraba trabajando en el bar, Akaashi pasaba y le saludaba. De vez en cuando, como ya habían dialogado del tema de sus horarios, le llevaba la cena. 

 Sin decir mucho ya se encontraban de camino y cuando llegaron, un Keiji de sudor en la frente y tijeras en mano les abrió la puerta.

—Bien, vengan para acá —obligó en un tiró de brazo.

 Mientras ambos se preguntaban qué carajos pasaba, el otro los llevó a la puerta del baño.

—Hagan que se quede quieto, por favor —pidió Keiji sacado de una película de terror con la afeitadora en mano, prendiéndola y levantándola para el ataque.

 Bokuto se encontraba atado de manos y piernas a la silla, con una cinta negra en la boca y ojitos salidos del susto. Se bambaleaba y luchaba para desatarse sin éxito alguno, queriendo morirse antes que le pasen la máquina del demonio. Kuroo se rió de él mientras tomaba su cabeza y Kenma por el otro lado impedía que se moviera para adelante y atrás.

—No pensé que fueras sadomasoquista, Bo —burló el pelinegro mayor mientras escuchaba los quejidos de su mejor amigo—. Por cierto, ¿por qué la máquina esa?

—Es verdad, ¿no era solo un recorte? —intervino Kenma.

—El tarado este se movía tanto que terminé cortándole un cacho de pelo de  casi raíz, así que le voy a rapar la parte de abajo así no se nota.

 Kuroo y Kenma se miraron, cuestionándose si esta decisión era la correcta, porque si no lo era Bokuto iba a explotar. Y así lo fueron los dos primeros segundos antes de mirarse al espejo:

—¿¡Están locos!? Mi hermoso pelo ahora está diferente. ¡Toda mi vida lo llevé igual! Es... ¡es como si les quitaran una pierna!

 Kuroo giró a su amigo para que, finalmente, vea el resultado.

—Deja de joder, si te quedó bien.

 La parte de abajo había quedado de su color original, rapada a la perfección hasta poco más arriba de la oreja, donde allí su cabello iba hacia arriba como normalmente. Lo admiró unos segundos, analizándolo detenidamente. Al principio con cierto terror, luego indiferencia y al final con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No está tan mal —aceptó.

 Finalmente los tres invitados se quedaron a cenar, preparando Kuroo Akaashi la cena en una armonía de bromas y tranquilidad bastante agradable, mientras que Bokuto les observaba y repetía lo aburrido que estaba dado que Kenma no le dejaba espacio en el sofá, se encontraba acostado sobre el control de la tele y además no sacaba su vista ni un segundo del celular.

—Si no dejas de joder te voy a tirar la cebolla frita por la cabeza —amenazó Kuroo, levantando la sartén en un intento de lanzar el contenido hacia Bo, quien se tapó la cara con ambos brazos para evitarlo. 

 Se encontraban haciendo unas empanadas para cenar, dado que la receta casera era fácil, llevaba pocos ingredientes y era alta en carbohidratos para llenar al tanque de guerra "Bokuto Koutaro". Lamentablemente apenas la mesa fue servida, pareció un campo de batalla donde solamente aquél con más  apetito ganaría la carnada perfecta o la mayor cantidad de provisiones.

 Apenas terminar con la odisea Bokuto se tiró de boca al sillón, repleto de comida y mucha agua; Kuroo se le sumó a los momentos mientras que Kenma y Akaashi levantaban la mesa y aprovechaban para lavar los platos. 

 Contraria a su vista se encontraba la barra y después los dos muchachos jugando a los gritos con consolas a algún videojuego viejo, pero entretenido. Akaashi lavaba los platos y él se ocupaba de secarlos para después guardarlos donde debían estar. Mientras tanto en su cabeza las inseguridades y nervios crecían al encontrarse más presionado por la idea de tener que irse pronto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Akaashi suavemente. Kenma le miró al rato.

—Sí, solo ando medio distraído. Perdón —contestó titubeando. A los segundos sintió la mirada inquisitiva por parte del pelinegro a su costado, decidiendo así soltarlo todo de una vez—. Te tengo que hablar de un tema importante.

—Adelante —accedió Keiji con cierta intriga.

—Es un favor, más bien.

—¿Qué favor?

 Kozume dejó el último plato para secar sobre el repasador y se decidió a confrontar con las preguntas carcomiéndole la cabeza: "¿Sonaré atrevido?", "¿Aceptará?", "Si no lo hace, ¿qué haré?". La ansiedad parecía comerle vivo mientras aquella gran propuesta amenazaba con salir de sus labios en menos de lo que esperaba, soltándole rápidamente como si de un tsunami se tratara.


	11. Capítulo 11

 Akaashi miró al muchacho de cabellos rubios teñidos y no supo muy bien qué contestar, teniendo en cuenta la impresión que llevaba encima sumándole la increíble cantidad de información procesada. Juraba fallecer en cualquier momento. Caerse de culo al piso y quedarse así por el resto del día.

—¿Hablas en serio? —cuestionó, girando su cabeza hacia la sala y presenciando una mirada futura de su apartamento. Bokuto se encontraba peleando sobre Kuroo para intentar de forma lamentable ganar el juego de carreras que venía perdiendo desde hacía media hora—. ¿Mudarnos los cuatro?

 Por un momento pareció una pesadilla recorriéndole la espalda de forma graciosa, casi como si aquello fuera una broma y a los momentos cayó en la realidad: Estaba siendo un exagerado. Porque a pesar de ser unas bestias, aquellos muchachos eran sus amigos. ¿Podía considerarlos así? Nunca realmente tuvo un amigo además de su primer flor "Chongo", sintiendo ahora la necesidad de entender qué era un amigo y hallando la referencia en ese grupo de idiotas que le hacían los días un poco más diferentes. Tal vez no era tan malo (si dejaba de lado la idea de un apartamento destrozado por completo gracias a Kuroo limpiando su ropero).

 Mientras Keiji parecía estudiar cada posible desastre capaz de ocurrir en la Tierra por culpa de aquellos idiotas, Kenma prosiguió:

—Realmente hablaba de Kuroo y Bokuto —aclaró, llamando así nuevamente la atención de Akaashi.

—¿Tú no vendrás?

 Kozume dirigió su vista a todos lados menos él, esquivando su mirada curiosa y sintiendo nuevamente la presión sobre sí. No sabía cómo carajo expresar sus pensamientos.

—No quisiera molestar —susurró.

 Akaashi suspiró, se apoyó sobre la baranda de la cocina y admiró el ambiente de la sala. Bokuto interrumpía su tranquila conversación entrelazada de nervios con sus fuertes risas, mientras que Kuroo seguía reprochándole en cara que esa victoria no había sido justa. 

 «No está tan mal», pensó Akaashi , misteriosamente creciendo una sonrisa ladeada.

—No eres una molestia, Kenma —aclaró—. Si ellos van a vivir conmigo porque son mis amigos, entonces tú también.

 Pudo notar la impresión en su rostro. Kenma estaba petrificado; tanto que le hizo preguntarse a Akaashi si lo que dijo era lo correcto o mejor lo retraía nuevamente, hasta que pudo ver como la mirada del muchacho de su edad se distraía con los muchachos y suspiraba para luego sonreírle levemente, casi con vergüenza.

 Akaashi esperó cierta respuesta hasta que vio como Kenma pasaba por su lado con una rapidez incierta y se paraba frente a la tele. Se sintió dejado hasta ver como la escena continuaba del otro lado de su apartamento.

—¡Kenma, estás tapando mi vista! —quejó Bokuto, tratando de mover el mando hacia los costados al igual que su cuerpo y así poder seguir con el juego. 

 El menor no se movió, empezando a adentrarse también en el campo trabajador de Kuroo.

—Tápalo a él así gano —ordenó en broma, tomando la delantera en la carrera.

 Kenma suspiró y decidió lanzar la bomba sin importar la situación, sabiendo desde un principio el problema que generaría e ilusionado ante el solo pensar la gracia que le haría aquello en un futuro cercano.

—Kuroo y yo somos pareja.

 Notó como de un segundo a otro el mando de Bokuto cayó y los ojos de Kuroo saltaron hacia él en la impresión. Sonrió levemente ante la escena; era justo como la imaginó.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó el de cabello recientemente rapado sin siquiera pestañar.

—P- p- pero —intentó Kuroo—.  ¡Acordamos no decir nada hasta vivir juntos!

—Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Viviremos aquí.

 El pelinegro miró a Bokuto de boca abierta, al frente nuevamente hacia Kenma en busca de respuestas y señaló con su dedo índice y mirada a Akaashi, quien al encontrarse bajo la penetrante mirada de ambos incomprendidos, decidió acercarse y saludar levemente con su mano totalmente nervioso.

—¿Con Akaashi? —interpeló Kuroo, quien había razonado todo un poquito antes que su mejor amigo.

 Bokuto se encontraba perplejo ante el comunicado, mirando a Keiji como si de su vida se tratara y fusionando su mente con un signo de pregunta constante. De repente se levantó del sofá, sin despegar la vista del pelinegro callado y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo por las caderas y levantándole en el aire a la par que daba vueltas y la cena parecía querer salir nuevamente del estómago de Keiji.

—¡Seeeeeh! —canturreó el muchacho mientras sonreía plenamente.

 Kuroo y Kenma admiraron la escena de cerca para luego intercambiar miradas. Kuroo le sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de la movida. Primero su novio lanzó la verdad para luego darle un detallaso a Bokuto capaz de llamar más su atención que la verdadera noticia.

—Increíble jugada —comentó el pelinegro a la par que tomaba de la cintura al hombre de menor estatura y sonreía plenamente sin darse cuenta.

—Creo haberla pensado bien.

—Eso sí, no debiste meterte en el tema. Era algo que Bo y yo debíamos solucionar –quejó el mayor.

—Sabes perfectamente que ser mi pareja implica trabajar en equipo de vez en cuando, así que calla.

 Kuroo le admiró durante unos segundos, sabiendo que Kenma estaba enterado de esa mirada fija en su perfil. Cuando se fue a dar vuelta para cuestionarla, le plantó un fuerte beso corto en los labios para desconcentrarlo y sacarse las simples ganas que tenía de él. 

 

 Bokuto había estado dando vueltas en al aire con Akaashi en sus brazos desde hacía unos momentos. Al principio fue un gesto imprevisto y divertido, terminando por tornarse repetitivo e incluso mareador.

—Bajame —exigía Keiji a sentir como la cena pretendía volver fuera de su cuerpo. Repitió la misma secuencia de súplicas alargando la "e" o "a"—. Hay otras formas de demostrar tu felicidad. Lo sabes, ¿no?

 Bokuto soltó las caderas de Keiji, volviendo a dejarlo en el suelo donde la gravedad ayudó a que su cena no se fuera por donde había venido. Allí fue cuando, en medio de arreglos de ropa y vuelta a la normalidad, Koutaro le planto un beso de lleno en la mejilla. De esos babeados, largos y dignos de recordar o asquearte por lo infantiles que eran.

—Gracias, Akaashe.

 

 De camino a casa Kuroo llevaba a Kenma de la mano, quien estaba algo molesto por no poder sacar su celular y jugar como usualmente lo hacía porque las noches en Tokyo se habían vuelto ciertamente peligrosas. Bokuto, a su lado, caminaba con pasos mediando entre saltitos y corridas cual niño yendo a buscar un gatito; de sonrisa plena y mirada al cielo pleno en nubes dimensionales.

—Te puso muy feliz el arreglo de vivir con Akaashi, ¿eh? —comentó Kuroo.

 Bokuto igualó su paso y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su   
campera deportiva.

—Y, ¿Qué decirte? Estoy enamorado.

 Kuroo sintió como la mano de Kenma apretaba la suya ante el impacto. No era que no lo supieran. Bo llevaba caído por el hombre de cabellos oscuros desde antes de darse cuenta, seguramente. Pero no esperaban que lo aceptara tan de repente y menos que nada, ese día. El hombre de cabellos bicolor era más de gritar sus sentimientos bajo presión.

—Así que por fin aceptas cuánto te gusta Akaashi —alentó Kuroo, encontrándose al segundo con el rostro desconcertado de Bo.

—No me refería a Akaashi —aclaró, llenando de incertidumbre a ambos muchachos—. Amo la vida.

—Que profundo —burló Kenma, obligándose a interactuar al no tener sus queridos aparatos tecnológicos y al encontrarse en medio de una situación la cual parecía importante.

—¿Por qué dices amar la vida? Si hoy no comiste mucha carne.

—Mhm... es verdad —razonó el muchacho—. Supongo que ya no la amo.

 Kuroo sonrió bajo su bufanda y siguió su camino, dada por finalizada la conversación. Bo no parecía pensar lo mismo:

—No sé, pero en estos momentos siento que esta es la mejor versión de mi mismo. Porque amo y dejo amar, ¿entiendes? Mi vida es como un cuento de hadas donde me paso pinchando con flores, hay impuestos y el pan aumenta todos los días.

—Vaya cuento de hadas realista y triste —intervino Kenma.

—La verdad que sí... pero es lindo porque actualmente amo todos quienes están ahí.

 Siguieron caminando con tranquilidad en mitad de la noche con el rumbo fijo: El hogar que pronto dejarían para irse a uno nuevo. En la calidez fresca de una noche empezando el invierno, Bokuto aceptó algo sin siquiera darse cuenta del todo. Pero no se arrepentía ni de una palabra.

 

—¿No vas a bailar? —cuestionó Bokuto al ver que Akaashi no le seguía el ritmo.

 Habían abierto hacía una hora y tanto, así que entre la calma del barrio, una compra y como la canción "Milkshake" sonaba en la radio, Bokuto movía las caderas mientras tiraba agua en gran mayoría fuera de las macetas. Mientras tanto Keiji se mantenía sentado sobre la silla roja giratoria detrás del mostrador con la libreta en mano.

—Estoy haciendo algunos cálculos para las cuentas del apartamento.

 Habían acordado vivir juntos hacía unos cuantos días sin contar, sin embargo Keiji se encargó de tomar control sobre el área financiera del apartamento a la par del empaque y mudanza de sus amigos.

—No entiendo nada de eso... Sino, te ayudaría.

—Está bien, puedo solo.

 El viejo celular propiedad del local sonó repetidas veces mientras ambos levantaban la mirada y finalmente quedaban en que Bokuto sería quien conteste.

—Buenos días. Florería "Cerezos del aire", ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?   
—respondió amablemente. Keiji levantó la vista concentrada del papel para admirarlo unos segundos, preguntándose cuándo se había acostumbrado tanto al trato con los clientes—. Oh, tía Tamae —saludó—. Bien, te esperamos. ¡Chao, chao!

 Colgó el teléfono para luego girarse hacia el pelinegro y sonreírle.

—¿Viene para acá? —cuestionó Keiji, recibiendo afirmación con la cabeza de Bo—. Que raro, habló muy poco comparado a siempre.

 El comentario dejó pensativo a Koutaro, quien decidió hacerse un lugar en la alada silla roja a Keiji y comenzar a admirar su segundo lugar favorito con detenimiento mientras pensaba en la lejana y atribulada voz de la mujer. 

 

 

 La campanilla sonó levemente en mitad de sus pensamientos. Por ahí entró la mujer de canas en el cabello dejadas por la mitad ante la vagancia, unos kilos de más ciertamente peligrosos y ojeras bajo los ojos.

—¡Tía Tae! —exclamó Bokuto, saltando de la silla y yendo a abrazarla.  
 La mujer accedió gustosa y de sonrisa forzada, obligando a Keiji elevar su vista de la libreta y calculadora.

—Buenas, muchachos —saludó la mujer luego de soltarse de Bo. Instantáneamente la curvatura de sus labios se alineó—. Vengo a decirles algo, así que mi visita va a ser corta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó Akaashi, dejando su puesto tras el mostrador y acercándose al centro de la situación.

 Ella junto sus manos, moviéndolas nerviosa, entrelazándolas y finalmente volviendo a ponerlas dentro de los bolsillos del Jean oscuro.

—Tu tío no ha estado muy bien últimamente y te venía a pedir si podías hacerte cargo completo sobre la tienda por un tiempo.

 Bokuto dirigió una mirada preocupada a Akaashi, observando como su rostro quedaba intacto por algunos segundos; el shock, dedujo él. Admiró con cierto miedo como el leve tic en su párpado de hacía presente y luego respiraba un poco más hondo de lo usual.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Son las desventajas de entrar a la vejez. Él estará bien, pero mediante los estudios el médico le sugirió que se tome un tiempo del trabajo —explicó la mujer, sin ver los gestos de Keiji claramente—. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? 

 El pelinegro curvó sus labios y se acercó a ella para pasarle la palma de su mano por el hombro en un gesto reconfortante.

—Claro, tía.

 Cuando la mujer se fue y la calma tiesa volvió a la tienda, Bokuto se mantuvo más callado que nunca. Incluso llegó a asustar a Akaashi de cierta forma, teniendo un debate si era mejor o peor para distraerse o concentrarse en sus tareas. Igualmente la cabeza la tenía metida dentro de la libreta y muy de vez en cuando se encargaba de atender a cualquier persona quien entrara por la puerta y generara un sonido de campanilla preciosamente irritante. 

 "¿Quieres que vaya yo a entregar los papeles al abogado?" Gato negro [17:30]

 Akaashi tomó su celular cuando la pantalla se prendió, suspirando y pasando la mano por su rostro al sentir como el mensaje parecía rebotarle en la cabeza como uno de los tantos recordatorios ante aquél hecho. Kuroo se había dispuesto a organizar el movimiento de mudanza y organización de la casa durante la semana dado que no asistiría a la universidad y había vuelvo a la normalidad en el trabajo, así que era quien más al tanto se encontraba del estado financiero y aunque agradecía su oferta, probablemente para no darle más trabajo a Keiji frente ante tal situación, debía rechazarla.

 "Tranqui, voy yo después del trabajo." Keiji [17:34]

—Bo, ¿vamos cerrando? —cuestionó al ver como, aún faltando media hora para la finalización oficial de la jornada en la florería.

—Si estás muy cansado, puedes ir a casa y yo cierro.

—No, debo quedarme un rato más para terminar de hacer las cuentas de la tienda y después pienso pasar por el abogado. Por eso decía de cerrar, así no te mantengo aquí y el lugar queda más tranquilo.

—Pero no me mantienes. Me quedo porque quiero.

—Te quedas porque trabajas aquí —rió Keiji, haciéndole sonreír al otro.

—Bueno, sí. Pero si te vas a quedar, también me quedo.

 Akaashi no entendió porqué se iba a estancar en la tienda cuando podía llegar a casa media hora antes, pero decidió dejarla pasar porque no se encontraba con ganas de irse por las ramas dentro de su cabeza. Así que cuando llegó la hora de salida, el mayor le acompañó hasta la esquina luego de pasar llave a la puerta de vidrio y entrar las cuantas flores tropicales de rayo del sol.

 Decidió callar cuando se encontró con Bokuto a su lado aún frente a la puerta del edificio del abogado, ya que iba inciertamente tranquilo a su lado. Lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando, como su bufanda igualmente dejaba al descubierto la parte rapada de su nuca o los cabellos con poco gel se removían entre las ventiscas gélidas de ese día invernal a finales de otoño. Ocultó sus manos nerviosas y frías a pesar del sudor dentro de la abrigada campera, esperando que los dedos no le tiemblen al sacar el sobre de la mochila. 

 

 

 Estar con Akaashi siempre fue cómodo a pesar de no encontrarse con alguien explosivo como la gente con quien solía juntarse. Sin embargo aprovechaba cada silencio como un momento de paz extrañamente bonito para él y no entendía muy bien. Aunque también añoraba esos momentos donde amos reían a carcajadas por tonterías o se pasaban de cervezas algunos domingos a la noche en el apartamento de Keiji, terminando tirados en el suelo y tentándose con cualquier cosa. 

 Ahora mismo se veía inconscientemente en una situación tensa e igualmente no se echaba para atrás. Si incluso él sentía miedo por enfrentar la situación (la cual Keiji le contó unos días luego de su vuelta a la ciudad), no se imaginaba cómo estaría el pelinegro. Así fue como subieron en silencio hasta el ascensor  y cuando fue a abrir la boca en busca de las palabras necesarias para hacerle la misión menos aterradora, pudo entenderlo: No era capaz de distraer a Keiji, soltar su mirada de la placa dorada con el nombre del abogado de su mamá porque estaba totalmente decidido a pesar de todo.

 Entró de colado a la sala, sin saber del todo si estar allí era un error o no, porque el pelinegro últimamente parecía querer enfrentarse a las adversidades de la vida él solito y a Koutaro eso le daba un poco de miedo.

—Es un placer finalmente conocerte, Akaashi —Dijo el hombre de cabellos claramente teñidos de negro en una lucha contra las canas. 

 Ambos extendieron sus manos para poder saludarle formalmente, presentándose Bokuto por separado y sentándose frente al simple escritorio de madera lustrada en aquél monoambiente de ventanas pequeñas, paredes blancas y lisas y una decoración triste, sin flores o diseños.

—Disculpa la demora, pero aquí están los papeles.

 Bokuto era un observador, notando como el bigote del hombre en sus sesentas se movía de forma graciosa cada vez que hablaba, escuchando como su voz era rasposa, admirando las manos inseguras de su amigo al entregar el sobre y como estas volvían a los bolsillos en busca de una seguridad incierta.

 El hombre observó las firmas entre láminas y prosiguió a distanciarse de la mesa en su silla de ruedas, para después desaparecer tras la madera. El sonido del cajón abriéndose y cerrándose  no llamó la atención a nadie hasta que sobre la superficie horizontal se notó la caja de tamaño mediano con un envoltorio azul marino. Parecía un regalo.

—Los papeles están todos bien —aclaró el hombre—. Sin embargo tengo un pedido por Alanis de entregarte esto.

 El abogado pasó la caja y Akaashi la tomó con ansiedad confundidas por delicadeza.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el muchacho, posicionando aquello sobre sus piernas y admirando el papel brillante.

—Sinceramente, ni idea —confesó—. Pero ahora tengo un descanso de media hora. Si gustas puedes averiguarlo mientras no estoy —ofreció, mirando a su reloj.

—¿No le parece muy confiado dejado un extraño en su despacho? —cuestionó Bokuto en tono obvio.

 El hombre rió levemente ante la pregunta.

—Aunque él no se acuerde, yo fui el abogado de toda la vida de sus padres. Así que le tengo confianza —explicó el hombre, llamando la atención de Keiji.

 A pesar de las mil preguntas posibles dentro de esa escena, el hombre prefirió ir directamente al grano; así que se levantó, descolgó el saco del perchero y en menos de lo que ambos muchachos esperaban, tomó la manija de la puerta.

—Si se van antes que vuelva, cierren con llave y déjenla dentro de la maceta del pasillo.

 Así como así, Bokuto vio al hombre irse sin más y de pronto se encontraban con Keiji en una habitación callada y junto a una caja desconocida.

 Notó como los inquietos dedos de Akaashi rodeaban el papel, tanteándolo sin muchas ganas de abrirlo.

—No tienes porqué verlo hoy —tranquilizó él al notarlo tan presionado. No podía llegar a saber perfectamente porqué, pero se daba una idea.

 Keiji no le contestó; a cambio de eso rajó el papel a un costado, generando un eco en todo el monoambiente. Parecía extrañamente ido y al mismo tiempo concentrado, ensimismado en quitar la envoltura de un momento a otro sin piedad por el brillo y lo bien presentada que esta estaba anteriormente.

—¿Quieres que te espere afuera? —preguntó Bo, tocándole el hombro y notando el cuerpo rígido del chico mientras releía una y otra vez las palabras a mano sobre la lámina de madera.

 "Nueve meses con mamá y papá", se encontraba en grande y a un costado, escrito prolijamente en una nota cuya letra Keiji conocía de las mil listas de supermercado por cumplir dejadas al pasar de los años sobre la mesa de estar, podía distinguir unas pocas palabras con preferencia a helarle el corazón y agitarlo en lo más irónico de la palabra: "Es lo último que me queda de él y espero puedas disfrutarlo la misma cantidad de años que yo lo disfruté."

 Pudo divisar como el aire entró por su boca dificultosamente, sus manos apretaron la madera confundida con papel y juró notar desde el costado como los ojitos brillaban más de lo usual.

—Con esto... —comenzó, buscando el aire que en un suspiro se le había esfumado—. Justo con esto yo no puedo solo.


	12. Capítulo 12

 Lo miró sin miedo a transmitir sus sentimientos, tal cual si el temblor en sus labios no existiera, las ansias de saber qué había allí dentro no lo comía y al mismo tiempo el temor le paralizaba. Fijó sus ojos claros en los de su compañero, jurando caerse a pesar de estar sentado y la consciencia prometía que por culpa de su extremismo respecto a este tema, el mundo entero se le caía.

 Empezó a faltarle el aire al volver su vista hacia la caja prolijamente forrada en blanco y pintitas violetas hasta sentir como el calor se posaba sobre su mano cual manto protector. Allí se encontraba la mano de Bokuto, siendo poco más grande que la suya y viéndose mucho más demacrada por el Volley. Sinceramente, ninguno tenía manos suaves e igualmente, se necesitaban de vez en cuando. Muy seguido y más de lo que quisieran.

—No necesitas verlo ahora —sugirió Koutaro, apretando levemente la mano debajo suya y tratando de encontrar los ojos del otro.  
—Quiero ver qué hay adentro.

 Soltó en un gesto suave la mano de Bo y llevó ambas hacia la madera, levantándola para dejar al aire la verdad dentro de la caja. Muchas notas de varios colores resaltaron ante sus ojos, notando por suerte que dentro de la tapa se escondía otro papel más:

 "Cuando seas grande leerás algunas de estas cosas y esperamos te gusten. Son nuestros pensamientos durante los meses que estuviste en la panza, Keiji."  
   
Admiró cada pieza del rompecabezas dentro de las cuatro paredes cuarenta por veinte durante unos segundos, notando lo dobladas y desacomodadas que estaban todas aquellas cartas, estando todas de lado y siendo capaces de sacar entre uña y uña. Seguramente Bokuto se preguntaría si iba a sacar alguna de ellas y se dispondría a leerla; pues lo mismo se cuestionaba él. Seguro no estaba, preparado menos. Pero la curiosidad le mataba y el apoyo estaba justo a su lado para salvarlo si caía. ¿Debía? O tal vez no. Era un desastre.

 En un impulso tomó un papel gris doblado cerca del centro entre las dos filas de colores. Con dificultad lo fue a abrir, cuidadoso de no romperlo en medio de un tic del brazo y lo suficientemente concentrado para notar como la esquina derecha se encontraba anteriormente doblada varias veces.

 «¿Cuántas veces lo habrá leído?», se preguntó Akaashi al notar estos detalles; refiriéndose a su madre.

 Volvió al presente cuando su mano en un puro reflejo ya había abierto el papel doblado y ahora la prolija letra de mujer se plantaba en lapicera azul sobre la plataforma:

 "Día 64: Tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre, aunque Hikaru me trate de convencer de lo contrario."

 Tomó otra del montón, sintiendo las extrañas ansias de más, cual todo un masoquista. ¿Qué era lo que pensaban sus padres mientras él aún no llegaba al mundo? ¿Cómo eran las cosas entre ellos? ¿Cómo era él?

 No recordaba mucho a su papá y deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente. Así que tomó un papelito más; uno verde ahora.

 "Día 105:  Cada vez falta menos y no dejo de sentirme ansioso. Ayer soñé que por fin Keiji nacía y yo lo sostenía en mis brazos. Desperté llorando. No puedo pensar en una mayor bendición que él."

 Prosiguió por más.

 "Día 33: Huy fuimos a hacer algunos exámenes y todo parece estar bien. Dejé el trabajo para poder cuidarnos y no sé como hacer  más que mirar mi panza y pensar en cómo estará él/ella. ¿Se sentirá Hikaru así también?"

 "Día 49: Hoy comenzamos a buscar nombres. Si es niña pensamos en ponerle "Jin". Si es chico estamos entre: "Kane" y "Naoko". Espero que sea un chico, porque Kane es el nombre de mi cantante favorito desde que tenía diecisiete (seguro la mamá no me deja ponerle así, pero no pierdo nada por intentar, ¿no?)"

—Akaashi —le paró Bokuto.

 ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? Siquiera se dio cuenta cuando arrugó el último papel entre los dedos, porque solo pudo sentir como el pecho se le apretujaba cual trapo viejo y el pasaje de aire era imposible.

 Sintió como la caja era sustituida por los grandes brazos de su compañero, apretándose a él en busca de estabilidad. O algo. Fue a por mucho sin pensar en las consecuencias y terminó de la forma en que menos quiso. Ir de a poco o no, el resultado sería el mismo. 

 Apretó la campera oscura entre sus dedos, porque nunca pensó volver a sentirse así nuevamente. Aunque ahora se encontraba allí. Ciertamente, poco a poco, esta vez podía darse el lujo de dejarlo ir. El llanto, no a él. Realmente, ahora que lo procesaba, nunca lo había dejado irse. Jamás siquiera pensó mucho en su padre hasta ese año donde apareció Bokuto.

 Se alejó de él, lo pudo sentir. Lo notó frente suyo y trató de esconderse nuevamente dentro de su pecho ante la vergüenza y presión sobre su rostro enrojecido, moqueado y lloroso. Bokuto posó una mano sobre su rostro y le sonrió levemente.

—En serio —comenzó Keiji a murmurar—. Si él estuviera aquí, yo le dejaría llamarme Kane, aunque sea un nombre de mierda.

 Ahí iban de nuevo las lágrimas y varios intentos de sus dientes por aprisionar su labio inferior y así no mantener la boca abierta de forma patética.

—Yo creo que él te llamaría siempre por tu nombre a pesar de eso —comenzó, acariciando la mejilla del otro chico mientras él se sentaba sobre el escritorio y dejaba el poco sol que entraba por la ventana contraria cegarlo de Akaashi—. Además, "Keiji" tiene su magia. Pero, ¿"Kane"? Nah, ese no es la gran cosa —bromeó, haciéndole sonreír al pelinegro y admirando aquella imagen—. Él te diría "Keiji" porque es un nombre increíble.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Busqué su significado.

—¿Y qué significa?

 Bokuto dudó, enderezándose sobre la mesa para hacer tiempo y recordar.

—Hombre hermoso e increíble incluso cuando llora —inventó claramente, haciendo sonreír al otro idiota caído y desviar la mirada. Quedaron en un cómodo silencio durante unos momentos mientras sus miradas vagaban entre ellas y el resto de la habitación. Notó como los ojos claros se fijaron secamente sobre la caja de madera en el suelo—. ¿Qué tal si seguimos leyendo otro día?

 Keiji asintió, dejando su cálido y nostálgico asiento para tomar la caja entre sus brazos y respirar hondo. Y cuando quiso acordar, en menos de lo que esperaba salió de aquella instalación abrumadora. Porque el pasillo junto con Koutaro se le hacía un lugar de aire mucho más liviano a pesar de todo pensamiento capaz de correrle por la cabeza.

 

 

—Más a la derecha —ordenó Kenma de brazos cruzados—. No, un poco más hacia atrás y a la izquierda —aclaró otra vez, esperando ver nuevamente el movimiento del mueble de aquí para allá como lo había estado haciendo durante los pasados diez minutos.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito —quejó Kuroo, sudando la gota gorda a pesar de encontrarse en un día de frescor, incluso dentro del apartamento de   
Akaashi.

—¿Recién te das cuenta? —Dijo mientras volvía a su anterior quehacer: Acomodar las prendas dentro del ropero.

—¿Sigues enojado porque te saqué el celular?

—No solo el celular —quejó, haciendo suspirar y revolear los ojos al mayor—. La play, la PSP, la computadora e incluso la tablet.

—Si no lo hacía no ayudarías en la casa.

 Habían acordado la mayor parte de la mudanza para ese día, teniendo en cuenta que constaban de dos habitaciones en la casa y hasta que no llegue la cama marinera o la de Bokuto, este debería dormir en el sofá. Igualmente debían arreglar sus cosas en algún lado y dicho martes por la tarde tenían planeado una gran cantidad de movimiento, aunque a esas instancias Kenma ya se encontraba cayéndose de culo al sillón mientras Kuroo no le veía.

—Tengo hambre —escuchó el pelinegro, para luego dar una vista rápida a su reloj de muñeca y sugerir.

—Estamos cerca de la hora de cenar, ¿quieres ir a buscar comida o voy yo?

—Quedarme implica arreglar cosas, ¿no?

—Sí —rió Kuroo.

—Entonces ambos iremos a buscar la cena.

 Kenma se levantó del sofá lentamente, como si el cuerpo le pesara mil kilos y la gravedad aumentara de un momento a otro, terminando por caer sin muchas ganas al suelo y haciendo suspirar a Kuroo, quien en su camino a la salida le pisó el talón y prosiguió a tomarle del estómago y levantarlo nuevamente, así pasando de forma rápida su brazo por los hombros del muchacho y  plantándole un beso en la cabeza.

 

 Habían caminado ya un buen rato, saliendo del mercadito en mitad de una noche fría y notando la cruel llegada del invierno a la ciudad. Lo peor era el viento y la dura forma en que golpeteaba sus rostros de vez en cuando sin mucha piedad, haciendo danzar los cabellos con el aire cual borracho e incluso moviéndoles de lugar a aquellos dos hombres quienes iban escuchando música con los auriculares conectados.

—¿Esa no es...? —cuestionó Kuroo, notándola conocida silueta de estar todos los días en la tienda de Akaashi. 

—Parece, ¿no?

 Caminaron un poco más rápido, medio curiosos respecto a aquella sombra curvada y delgada, de falda en invierno y mil abrigos encima. Kuroo, más que nada, se encontraba ensimismado en saber si era la mujer quien vivía al lado del local de Akaashi o no.

—Dejen de seguirme, malditos —quejó la vieja, girando hacia ellos y enviándoles una mirada retadora bajo el farol de la calle.

 Sin dudas era ella, Okami. Les miraba de mano en la cintura y de abajo con todo el orgullo posible. Kuroo reía por dentro (o contenía las ganas en un mero intento) ante la forma en que se veía la corajuda mandando desde veinte centímetros bajo su cabeza.

—No buscamos problemas —aclaró Kenma.

—No pienso eso de ti ...—explicó—. Pero él es un demonio —señaló a Kuroo, quien luego hizo lo mismo hacia él con rostro en blanco.

—Pero si soy un ángel.

—Pft, seguro. La otra vez, cuando no querías comer el estofado de Bokuto, lo tiraste a la maceta más grande de la florería, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta.

 Kuroo se petrificó. Bokuto cocinaba bien, a no ser por el estofado de pollo que quedaba medio crudo y al ganarse una semana de vómito luego de esa cena, decidió no comerlo más. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo adoraba cocinarlo y con esa carita de cachorro recién nacido no podía enfrentarlo con la verdad.

—Tiene un punto —aceptó el teñido.

—¿De qué lado estás? —quejó el pelinegro—. Mire, para demostrarle que no   
soy tan malo como cree, ¿Qué tal si viene a cenar a casa hoy?

—¿No te parece medio precipitado? Digo, a mí me queda poco tiempo de vida, pero al menos puedes invitarme un café o algo...—bromeó la vieja, haciendo reír a Kenma de paso, mientras Kuroo luchaba por no tomar su decisión para atrás.

—Y para que vea que soy alguien decente, pasaré ese comentario por arriba e iremos directo a nuestro hogar para poder cenar.

 Sin decir mucho más, la mujer aceptó. No había nada capaz de retenerle en su hogar cerrado y apagado. Los chicos estaban libres y no sabían cocinar. Además, según lo que Bokuto les había contado muy por arriba, él y Akaashi no habían tenido un muy buen día. Tal vez algo más de movimiento les haría bien.

 O terminarían por enloquecer entre tantas personas dentro de un apartamento. Quién sabe.


	13. Capítulo 13

 El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de Kenma, quien se encontraba echado fijamente sobre el sofá con el celular en mano mientras Kuroo pretendía aprender a cocinar junto con la anciana amargada. O eso pensaba él, aunque se estaba llevando una sorpresa ante la paz que había entre ellos a pesar de las pequeñas riñas respecto a: "Corta eso más fino", "Pero si corto más fino, me corto el dedo" y "Bueno, hazlo. Pero corta fino".

 Los recién llegados se andaban quitando el abrigo, estampándose en todo el cuerpo el calor del horno prendido que se expandía por el apartamento y les obligaba a querer meterse a una piscina en pleno invierno.

—¿Qué huele tan bien? —cuestionó Akaashi mientras dejaba su bufanda colgada en el perchero.

—¿Pidieron delivery? —preguntó Bokuto emocionado. Incluso corrió hacia la mesa, esperando ver las cajas de ramen o algo parecido.

—Invitamos a Okami a cenar y al ver que Kuroo apestaba preparando la cena, decidió enseñarle ella —explicó Kenma sin sacar la vista de la computadora.

 Ambos muchachos se fijaron en la cocina, la cual quedaba justo alada al pasillo donde habían pasado al entrar, pero concentrados en la comida no notaron diferencias en ella.

—Esto no pasaría si me hubieras ayudado a cocinar —quejó el pelinegro entre dientes.

 

 

 Bokuto se sentía cansado, aunque el olor a carne abrazaba el apartamento, el calor del horno le permitiera andar sin frazadas por ahí, el sonido a platos chocando al ser sacados se apiadara del silencio y por más que de vez en cuando sus brazos rozaran con los de Akaashi al moverse de aquí para allá entre la cocina y la pequeña mesa del comedor, se sentía pesado. Había muchas cosas las cuales desconocía, más que nada sentimentales. Por eso, a pesar del agotamiento apoderándose de su cuerpo, puso la mejor sonrisa y comentarios bobos, para aliviarle el aire al pelinegro después de un día estampado en sentimientos imposibles de leer para Bo.

 Ya se encontraba servida la cena, donde la carne hervida en sake, azúcar y salsa de soja se veía gustosa en mitad de la mesa,  siendo acompañada por tallarines, huevo y variadas verduras. Era una cena bastante grande e irónicamente, barata. Por eso no tardó ni dos segundos en tomar su plato y servir una gran parte para él.

—¡No lo comas todo! —quejó Kuroo.

 Sintió el golpe de papel en la nuca y volteó dolido hacia allí, viendo como la señora arrugada del apartamento alado a la florería le miraba desde arriba con una revista en mano.

—Mejor yo serviré —sentenció la de cabellos oscuros.

 Extrañamente, lo hizo con una sonrisa. De todas formas, Koutaro no prestó mucha atención a la situación, porque estaba ya muy concentrado en su plato hondo, degustando la cena con la pasión de mil hombres luego de un partido.

—Te encuentro diferente —escuchó decir a Akaashi.

 Siquiera levantó la mirada del plato por el momento. Luego, pudo distinguir una suave risa por parte de la mujer al final de la mesa, justo a su lado.

—Es que estoy vieja y no me da el tiempo como para estar enojada —comentó. Ahora Bo levantó la vista hacia la mesa en sí, terminando su plato y llevando su mano derecha hacia donde el resto de la cena se encontraba para sacar un poco más y chocar levemente su brazo contra el de Akaashi descuidadamente—. Además, en algún momento tenía que dejarlo ir o sino, yo nunca volvería a ser feliz.

—¿Dejar ir a quién? —cuestionó Kuroo.

—Alguien.

—¿Alguien quién? —insistió.

—Alguien que no te voy a decir.

—Pero que señora tan cerrada. Así nunca conseguirá amigos —provocó Kuroo.

—Cuídate, muchacho. Cerrada, amable o vieja, aún tengo la capacidad de matarte —jodió la señora, levantando una cuchara en vez del cuchillo.

—Si se van a matar, por favor no ensucien con sangre la comida —escupió Bo (literalmente, por la boca llena).

 Había sido agradable, terminó sentenciando Koutaro. Ahora se encontraba tirado sobre el sofá (su cama provisoria), de mano sobre la panza, pensando en lo satisfecho que se encontraba de tal cena y al mismo tiempo, rozando la yema de sus dedos con la parte rapada cercana a su nuca, jugando con ella mientras la señora Okami se ponía el abrigo con la ayuda de Akaashi y Kenma volvía de lavarse los dientes, seguido por Kuroo.

—¿Nos avisa cuando llegue a su casa? —cuestionó el pelinegro menor, mientras ella acomodaba la gran bufanda colorida bajo la nariz.

—No tengo con qué.

—Entonces será mejor si le acompaño —Kuroo le sonrió malévolo, haciéndole reír a la mujer y luego, entendiendo la última que aquello iba en serio.

—Estás muy empeñado en quedar bien —sentenció Okami al ver como el muchacho ya se andaba poniendo el abrigo.

—Siempre soy así de amable —respondió el pelinegro, haciéndole soltar una risa a Kenma esta vez.

—Pf, seguro —contradijo el menor, para luego sonreírle a la señora y despedirse—. Espero que lleguen bien.

—Muchas gracias por venir —saludó Akaashi.

 Bo decidió pararse del sillón con rapidez, para así abrazar a la mujer en un   
arrebato de rapidez e inocencia.

—¡Sus cenas son las mejores, espero volver a verla pronto por casa!

 Y luego de un rato, como si de un torbellino se tratara, todo volvió a la normalidad dentro del apartamento. A pesar de las cuantas cajas apiladas a los costados de las puertas y mitad del living, parecía un apartamento normalito. Donde los tres muchachos que no habían salido hacia las gélidas tinieblas se despidieron con un "buenas noches" y cerraron las puertas de sus habitaciones. Menos Bo. Él dormiría en el sofá. Aunque no le hacía mucho problema. Era cómodo, abrazador y aún no tenía frío. Aunque cuando miraba hacia arriba le hacían falta las estrellitas brillantes en la oscuridad y cuando giraba su mirada ya no se encontraba con que la luz entrando por la ventana iluminaba tenuemente sus posters de animes mecha. Ahora, en cambio, el cielorraso era blanco simple y a su derecha se encontraba el kotatsu y frente a este, el televisor. Pudo también divisar de pura suerte como la luz del cuarto de Akaashi seguía prendida y aunque diera mil vueltas en el sofá, no podía pegar un ojo. Así que decidió tirar a la mierda las frazadas hacia los pies, aunque el frío le congele luego de una hora sin el horno prendido. Caminó hasta chocar con la primer caja. Se levantó luego de pegarse en el dedo chiquito del pie, puteó por lo bajo y prosiguió con lo que parecía una aventura entre rocas, en vez de caminar hacia el cuarto del pelinegro.

—¡La puta madre! —quejó a la sexta caja chocada.

—¿Pasó algo?

 Con la puerta medio abierta, iluminando un poco más la sala, Akaashi le veía desde arriba mientras él se postraba sobre un cartón más grande de lo usual.

—No puedo dormir.

—Está bien, pasa —suspiró.

 "¿Así, sin más?", se cuestionó el mayor, aprovechando la brecha para levantarse del suelo y seguirle el paso al pelinegro. Dejando atrás la fría sala de estar con sábanas y aconchados tirados por el suelo.

 Se adentró por primera vez a ese cuarto minimalista y de luces cálidas, donde la cama era de dos plazas, sábanas y acolchado blancos, de una sola mesa de luz, las paredes no tenían cuadros o fotos y el balcón se encontraba repleto de plantas. Podía ver una seguidilla de plantas colgantes.

—Ese de ahí es un Camote, ¿no? —cuestionó él, señalando la más vistosa de todas. 

 Giró su vista hacia el pelinegro y como éste tomaba entre sus manos la conocida caja de madera anteriormente sobre la cama y la movía abajo de la rustica mesa de luz.

—¿Cómo te acuerdas?

—Es de las que más se vende para exteriores —explicó—. Igual no sé que le ve de lindo la gente. Si es simple.

—Epa, que las cosas simples también son lindas —contradijo Keiji, tomando su pijama y yendo hacia el baño sin cerrar la puerta.

 Bo se mantuvo frente a las adversidades fijando la vista en el balcón, donde más flores llamaban lejanamente su atención. Cuando el pelinegro volvió envuelto en tela de peluche.

—Akaashi, ¿tanto te gusta el blanco como para usar hasta el pijama así? 

 Bokuto se hizo un espacio en la cama, tirándose de cara sobre esta y rebotando por los resortes.

—Mhm —respondió afirmativamente antes de bostezar y adentrarse en el calor de sus sábanas.

 Bokuto moría de sueño y juraba querer dormir, pero cuando estaba Keiji frente suyo no podía más que obligarse a mantenerse despierto. Seguro estaba empezando a decir cosas tantas e innecesarias para escuchar su voz un ratito más, o verlo siquiera. 

—¿En serio? Es un color básico.

—Pero es lindo —contestó el otro con voz ronca, estirando su brazo para apagar la única luz de la habitación—. ¿Vas a acostarte o prefieres morir de frío fuera de las colchas?

 Obedeció, sintiendo las ansias dentro del estómago crecerle hasta el pecho. No las entendía bien, pero le gustaban y no le hacía mal. Además, era consciente de ellas.

 Pasó la frazada hasta su nariz, tapando el resto del cuerpo y sintiendo el frío entre ellas por la ausencia de cuerpos. Poco a poco se fue familiarizando con ella y la forma en que, al pasar los minutos de fijar la vista en el rostro de Keiji siendo iluminado por la poca luz entrante de la puerta corrediza al balcón, dentro de las sábanas se caldeaba el aire y el colchón parecía abrazarlo aún más que el sillón.

 De repente se acordó de la caja y como esa ocupaba el lugar de Keiji anteriormente. Era la misma de esa tarde.

—Aka...

—... Duerme —roncó el pelinegro, interrumpiendo al otro al posar la mano derecha a mitad de camino hacia su brazo, tentándole a tomarla y jugar con   
sus dedos.

 

 Primero fue el sonido de algo seco pegando contra el piso, pero no le importó.

 Le jodió un poco el frío luchando contra el calor de la cama de un momento a otro.

 Siguió durmiendo aunque el sonido de la puerta corrediza le molestara. Y cuando quiso acordar, el sol comenzaba a darle. Entonces decidió por fin despertar y cerrar las cortinas de una buena vez. Hasta encontrar con sus ojitos achinados por el tenue cambio de luz, como la imagen de su compañero se veía a través del vidrio entre colores verdes, azules y papeles tirados al suelo. A su lado la caja de antes y a pesar del frío, descalzo y envuelto en su pijama blanca.

 Apenas salió de la cama, se arrepintió de no llevar más ropa. E igualmente caminó hacia donde yacía el pelinegro para abrir la puerta y realmente putearse al estar solo de remera larga y calzones de invierno.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó al notar como raramente el desorden se ajetreaba alrededor de Keiji. Este giró su cabeza hacia él y volvió su vista al sol naciente.

—No me contuve; las leí todas.

 Bo escuchó como la voz suya parecía de un pre-adolescente cuya pubertad aún no le había llegado y estaba en ese mambo vocal de altos y bajos. Igualmente miró abajo. A sus pies de uñas mal cortadas, las hojas de plantas colgantes y mil colores bonitos con letras ya conocidas desprendidas por donde lo veas. Incluso estaba pisando una.

 También distinguió el sonido de una inhalación forzada. De esas cuando te quedas sin aire del nudo en la garganta y ya no tienes otra que respirar o morir. Simbólicamente, aquello era posible.

 Bokuto últimamente sentía cierta distancia con Akaashi. Lo veía inalcanzable y se le era imposible leerlo de a ratos. Eso le incomodaba, pero solo llevaban medio año de conocerse, no era como si fuera a saber todo sobre él en tan poco tiempo. De todas formas, ahora era parte de los momentos contrarios donde, a pesar de todo, quería sonreír ya que Keiji se le encontraba abriéndose con él.

 Se acercó al barandal de metal entre dos Davalias medio secas, para mirarlo mejor. Había empezado a llorar y Bo sentía el pecho achicarse al presentir que no era el final del discurso. Había más.

—Okami perdió a alguien hace meses y decidió seguir adelante. Yo perdí a papá hace años y sin darme cuenta, nunca lo dejé ir —explicó, apretando ambos brazos que le soportaban ante la baranda metálica y escondiendo le rostro entre ellos y su cabello al percatarse de la mala imagen que daba al alado—. Soy un idiota.

 El mayor mandó las plantas de distancia a la mierda y pisó los papeles hasta Akaashi, para pasarle un brazo por los hombros a pesar de lo encorvada de su posición. 

—Nadie decide cuándo dejar ir a alguien, creo que eso solo pasa —contestó Bo.

 No era ningún psicólogo y sus deducciones a veces erraban, pero lo único que se veía capaz era de poder expresarse sin miedo. Sus pensamientos e ideales salían por los labios sin filtros y gracias a eso ganó amistades y perdió peleas. Pero valía la pena.

 Sin embargo la ansiedad se le apegó cuando luego de aquello, no hubo respuesta. El sonido opaco al llanto escondido adornaba el amanecer entre los rosas, azules y amarillos saliendo de Keiji. Cuando Bo quiso acordar, estaban pegados. 

—Él, en una parte, dice que a pesar de todo quiere que yo sea feliz. Y ella, hace un tiempo, me dijo lo mismo —hizo referencia a sus padres sin nombres, desnorteando momentáneamente al mayor—. Pero eso implica soltarlo y entenderla y te juro que trato, pero no puedo.

 Le miró con los mismos ojitos dolidos del día anterior. Así que con su otra mano le tomó del brazo y guió el cuerpo ajeno hacia el suyo, tomándose el tiempo necesario para organizar sus palabras.

—Hay cosas que si tú no entiendes, dudo poder hacerlo yo. Así que imagínate mi posición —bromeó, pasando ambos brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y curioseando sus cabellos con la mano—. Y de todas formas sigo viviendo hasta que un día encuentre la respuesta, aunque eso seguro lleve mucho tiempo —sintió como por fin los brazos del otro pasaban por su cintura y casi con miedo le apretaban la espalda, mientras su cabeza insistía en esconderse entre su cuello y hombro—. Tu madre, según lo que me contaste, está haciendo lo mismo, ¿no?

—Ella dice buscar la felicidad.

—Por eso. Para llegar a la felicidad debes aprender mucho y responder preguntas que antes te las planteaste.

—¿Eso significa que ella ya lo superó?

—La verdad, ni idea —confesó, sin pensarlo mucho—. Pero... —retomó el punto, dejando de acariciar los cabellos de Keiji sin muchas ganas—. Creo que tú sí serás capaz. Porque soltar no significa olvidar.

 Keiji rió contra su pecho de forma ronca.

—A veces me sorprende tu facilidad para hablar —Dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo y le miraba con las pupilas dilatadas—. ¿Me ayudas a levantar los papeles?

 Bo le sonrió más brillante que el sol al horizonte, subiendo un poco más mientras los papeles de colores y letras diferentes eran posicionados nuevamente dentro de la caja de muñecas, a la par que la luna los admiraba desde el otro lado. Como aquellos dos en el balcón se cagaban de frío e igualmente estaban ahí, juntos. Seguro ella se reía de los humanos y sus tonterías sentimentales a la par que les envidiaba por ser tan increíbles.

 Cuando todas fueron apiladas desprolijamente, Akaashi tomó la madera entre sus brazos, miró a Bokuto por un segundo y sin que éste lo esperara, dirigió su cuerpo hacia la dirección contraria, tomando por las manos a la caja blanca y dándola vuelta afuera de donde su propiedad terminaba.

—¿¡Akaashi, qué haces!? 

 Una ventisca les jugó la mala pasada de tirarles nuevamente, con fuerza, los mil papelitos hacia ellos como una cachetada; pasándoles de largo y danzando entre sus cuerpos para seguir el vuelo hacia un lugar sin conocer a las siete de la madrugada en el invierno de Japón.

 Koutaro le miró de boquita abierta y medio rostro iluminado cálidamente por el sol.

—Por algo hay que empezar, ¿no? —explicó, arrugando en su mano la última de todas donde en ambas letras decía: "Día de tu séptimo cumpleaños: Te amamos." 

 El último juntos.

—Sí.

—Volvamos a dormir —Dijo Akaashi, acercándose a Bo y apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el hombro del otro, para luego plantarle un beso rápido en los labios y retirarse tranquilamente mientras sus ojos eran llamados por la luna detrás de Bo—. La luna está preciosa esta noche, ¿no crees?

 Del otro lado del mundo aún parecía plena tiniebla, mientras que ellos se encontraban en un punto medio. Akaashi entre tierra y cielo; Bokuto luchando frente a la realidad y fantasía.

 Keiji entró en medio de una risilla al cuarto, cerrando sin tranca y dejando afuera al un muchacho totalmente confundido y la caja blanca tirada en el suelo mientras los nervios le comían por dentro sin hacerle erizar un pelo.

—¿La... luna? —murmuró el de cabellos bicolor totalmente revueltos. Lo hizo con esos labios entumecidos por el frío y cosquilleándoles ante la efímera vehemencia.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Nota de autor  
Si quieren saber qué significa "La luna está preciosa esta noche, ¿no crees?", búsquenlo en internet. Les va a gustar el significado. O tal vez ya lo escucharon anteriormente, lololol.

Nota nueva para todos los paja que no van a buscar eso (ahre):

Básicamente, cuando se traslada el “Te amo” de japonés a inglés, lo que queda es: “La luna está hermosa esta noche, ¿no crees?”/ “The moon tonight is beautiful, isn’t it?”.

Yo lo cambié un poco dada la escena (siendo el tiempo: Al amanecer).


	14. Capítulo 15

Esa mañana Bokuto se animó a entrelazar meñiques con Akaashi de camino a la florería.

 De vez en cuando lo miraba, aunque con el esperado frescor de invierno le tapara la mayoría del rostro dada la bufanda oscura que llevaba. Bajo la suya tenía una sonrisa de mejillas entumecidas y rosadas. No era mucho, ya que apenas sentía la mano por la baja temperatura y juraba que en cualquier momento se largaría a nevar dado el cielo cargado, e igualmente, no pretendía soltar el dedo del otro hasta llegar a su destino. 

 Iba muy concentrado en él y lo cerca que estaba suyo, llevando el mongomery gris, la bufanda negra de lana y los cabellos revueltos. Moría de ganas por preguntarle qué había ocurrido esa mañana, era como si todo el tiempo en la punta de su lengua se estancara la pregunta de: "¿Por qué me besaste?". De todas formas, lo veía ido. Cuando despertó lo encontró nuevamente de cabeza llena en papeles, calculadora y esos lentes de descanso cuadrados y viejos que rara vez utilizaba.

—Pero qué mierda... —vio muscular a Keiji en un murmuro.

 El pelinegro soltó su mano y el calado frío pareció terminar de envolverlo. Dirigió su vista hacia donde ahora el muchacho corría; le igualó el paso en cuestión de segundos, notando como en las paredes de diferentes texturas, materiales y colores, un mismo rojo se pintaba en una línea desprolija. Pleno en aquello y preguntándose qué carajos ocurría en la calle de comercios y casas tranquilas, terminó por chocar de lleno con la figura de Keiji, quien había parado su corrida.

—¿Alguien sabe quién fue? —preguntó el pelinegro a la vecina de su comercio.

 Bokuto admiraba como todo el barrio se encontraba fuera de sus locales u hogares limpiando el desastre. Farolas rotas, canteros destrozados y toda la calle grafiteada en rojo. Pudo notar como en la chapa que cubría la entrada al almacén donde trabajaba se encontraba inscripto en mayúsculas y una tipografía desprolija la palabra "Marica".   
 A su derecha, en la puerta de la vecina quien hizo la mejor cena de la semana, podía leerse "Vieja pasa". 

 Sintió como su ceño se fruncía entre falta de comprensión y enojo ante la situación, hasta volver la vista enfrente y notar que la señora limpiaba la puerta a rastrar con una esponja de cocina.

—Yo me quedo a ayudarle —anunció extrañamente, sin sonrisa cálida incluida.

 La mujer le miró unos segundos y luego le entregó otra esponja; a él y Keiji.

—Cuando terminemos con mi puerta, ayuda a Keiji con la suya —explicó, tratando de levantar ambas comisuras en un intento fallido—. Gracias por el apoyo, muchachos.

 Podía ver de vez en cuando en baches de tiempo donde su mirada se desviaba a la izquierda como la mandíbula de Keiji se tensaba y los músculos del brazo con el cual luchaba por limpiar la palabra del metal le igualaban el gesto inconsciente. Sinceramente, no lo entendía. Ni la situación, ni aquél rostro. A pesar del calor que ambos irradiaban al estar juntos, sentía muy de vez en cuando que Keiji tomaba distancia de él. Ahora era de esos momentos, donde estaba tan centrado en limpiar aquello, que no habían dirigido una palabra en toda la mañana.

—Te preocupa, ¿no? —comentó Okami, dirigiendo su atención a ella—. A mí antes no me llamaría la atención verlo tan callado. Pero ahora... es raro.

—Siento que no puedo ayudarlo, porque él es... eh... no me sale la palabra —rindió, soltando la esponja y suspirando ante la impotencia.

—¿es...?

—Hace las cosas solo.

—Ah, autómata, dices.

—Sí, sí, esa cosa —asintió con energía.

 Ambos volvieron al trabajo momentáneamente.

—Él tiene su modo de hacer las cosas, tal vez deberías dejarlo, pero al mismo tiempo cuidarlo de que no termine lastimado.

—No entiendo —tiró de una—. ¿Le doy su espacio o lo cuido?

 A Okami se le iba a saltar una vena en cualquier momento.

—Tú... haz lo que creas mejor, pero dale su espacio.

 Terminaron por abrir al mediodía entre cosa y cosita. Keiji se encargaba de contabilizar el dinero y distribuirlo con calculadora en mano para la compra de diferentes semillas, fertilizantes y macetas. Chistaba de vez en cuando porque la cuenta no daba o el dinero se le iba por el caño, porque era esa la realidad. Incluso a Bo le empezaba a doler almorzar fuera, porque dinero que tenías, dinero que volaba. Él se encargó durante esa tarde, de regar las flores, no romper nada, atender a los clientes y bailar al son del Pop. Hasta las seis tenía tiempo de aquello y, de paso, preguntarle bobadas a Keiji solo para distraerlo momentáneamente. Aunque las únicas respuestas recibidas eran monosílabas y realmente se estaba empezando a aburrir de eso. Akaashi mantuvo contestaciones cortas e incluso el típico "mhm" y "ajá...".

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó el pelinegro, dejando quieto en su lugar al de nuca rapada.

 Quería abrazarlo por detrás antes de irse; así pretendía mostrar su apoyo. Pero no se decidía cómo carajos hacer eso, así que se encontraba moviendo los brazos abiertos de mil formas mientras Keiji mantenía la vista fijada en el cuaderno, el asiento rojo no dejaba de ser movido levemente por el insistente tic de la pierna del pelinegro y la confusión que aumentaba.

 Akaashi se dio vuelta en la silla giratoria, quedando de frente con el muchacho quien llevaba los brazos aún en el aire.

—Quería abrazarte —explicó, dejando caer ambas extensiones—. ¿Cómo me viste?

—Por el reflejo del vidrio.

 Bo miró más allá de la cabeza del pelinegro, notando como la noche había caído y al parecer, el tiempo lo comía vivo.

—Ah... que tarado —rió avergonzado, llevando un brazo hacia su cabeza y rascando la parte rapada como si su cabello largo allí aún abundara.

 Keiji le sonrió con ojitos cansados y seguidamente, sin previo aviso, tomó levemente su camiseta roja mal combinada con el diseño de anime mecha impreso al medio y cinchó hacia él. El de mechas blancas no puso resistencia alguna cuando el menor dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro, sólo le miró de lado y sintió el picor de los hilitos negros contra su cuello.

—Tienes entrenamiento a las siete, ¿no es así? —cuestionó Akaashi con voz ronca, marcando un extraño escalofrío a lo largo de todo el lomo.

—Sí.

—Deberías ir yendo.

—Pero es muy temprano. Aparte, ¿no necesitas mi ayuda para nada más?

—No —Dijo, para luego levantar la cabeza del hombro mediante una gran inhalación y así quedarse en el recuerdo de la colonia que Bokuto se había puesto esa mañana. Dulce y ciertamente aniñada—. Estaré bien.

 Se mordió el interior de la boca y sonrió lo más tranquilo posible, recordando que en esa realidad existía el espacio tiempo y ahora debía darle un poco de espacio y tiempo al muchacho frente suyo, a pesar de que su manos buscaban la tela de su remera gris en un encuentro de calor mañanero el cual tanto le había fascinado ese mismo día.

—¿Llegarás para la cena? —preguntó, tomando aquellos minutos donde ambos parecían estar en la misma onda—. Kenma la prepara, así que no vamos a morir por indigestión.

 Keiji rió levemente y le miró a los ojos; Kotaro estaba a punto de salir corriendo o devolverle el "Buenos días". 

—Sí, voy a llegar.

 

 

 Durante su caminata lenta y con tiempo de sobra al gimnasio de su antigua preparatoria iba pensando (no era como si tuviera más opción, dado que su conciencia no parecía dejar esa memoria quieta) en el acto más extraño de toda la mañana y como este había intensificado sus ganas por tomarle el rostro a Keiji y llenarlo de besos. Por todas partes. Así a lo loquito.

 Encima no podía parar de imaginar cómo hubiera sido aquello si duraba más, recordar la impresión del momento o la forma en que el pecho parecía explotarle en mil colores, iba con una sonrisa obvia por la vida. 

 "Y, ¿Qué decirte? Estoy enamorado", había dicho esa vez. Aunque luego le haya metido un: "De la vida", en el medio. Pero, sinceramente y de la forma en que menos otros   
esperarían de él, dijo toda la verdad en esa oración tramposa. ¿Qué era para él la vida? El estar en algún lugar y aprovechar cada día para algo que le haga feliz. ¿Qué era "ser feliz"? Los momentos donde se sentía pleno, usualmente haciendo algo que le gusta, comiendo un helado, pasándola con sus amigos y Keiji. ¿Qué era Keiji, si no era parte de sus amigos? Era ese amigo más amigo (pero no su mejor amigo, ahí entraba Kuroo), ese amigo "todo" y que, desde un principio le gustó para rodear su vida.

 Estaba claro que el viaje le dejó la cabeza hecha un ñoqui, sin entenderse a si mismo. A pesar de más o menos llevarla, habían detalles incomprensibles para él. Tal cual la reacción de esa mañana, donde sin darse cuenta una de sus cuantas películas reproducidas en su cabeza mientras dormía, se hizo realidad.

—¿Por qué estás aquí una hora antes? —cuestionó el capitán del equipo, llamando su atención de donde antes estaba: El suelo.

—Ah... eh... 

—I, o, u. Sí, aprendimos las vocales cuando estábamos en jardinera —burló Eiji de mal humor, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por tarado.

—Que estés hincha bolas porque tu novia te dejó no significa que debas tratar mal a la gente —retrucó Takeo.

—Pero me sigue doliendo y por algún lugar debe salir la ira, ¿no?

—Hace dos meses te dejó. ¡Loco, es hora de soltar!

 El co-capitán terminó por ceñir el entrecejo y cruzar ambos brazos. 

 "Maldito orgulloso", pensó el capitán sobre su mejor amigo al no recibir respuesta aceptando su error.

—En fin... —reanudó Takeo, haciéndose un lugar alado al entrenador—. ¿Akaashi te trae en las nubes? —codeó de forma guasa.

—La verdad, sí —aceptó Bo, dejando en silencio a los otros dos ante el primer reconocimiento del mayor respecto a su gusto por el pelinegro—. Ha estado muy en otra últimamente, pero es algo que debe resolver él y yo solamente tengo que apoyarlo —explicó.

—Vaya, eso es muy profundo viniendo de ti —comentó Eiji.

—Y suenas muy... decidido.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó—. Porque en verdad estoy tratando de convencerme de ello.

 Bokuto Kotaro era un caso perdido y por ello mismo ambos chicos mantuvieron un ojo en las acciones del mayor durante el entrenamiento y camino de vuelta a casa en mitad de una seca noche invernal; notando como la vista del entrenador se desviaba hacia su celular por momentos y las manos suyas insistían en un vaivén de inseguridad tomar al aparato y marcar el número del pelinegro.

 El capitán terminó por pegarle una colleja con la frente arrugada.

—¡Ey!

—Deja al muchacho en paz, que lo vas a sofocar en cualquier momento —Dijo Takeo, volviendo las manos a sus bolsillos antes que se congelen.

—Que rudo —comentó Eiji a su lado.

—Pero es la verdad. Si Bokuto no le da su espacio para arreglar lo que sea que se encuentre en su cabeza, Akaashi va a terminar explotando. 

—Es difícil —intervino el mayor, por fin—. Si él no se hubiera preocupado por mí cuando estaba en medio de la presión con la universidad, probablemente yo sería infeliz ahora mismo. 

—Pero en ese entonces tú no sabías que él estaba para ti —influyó Eiji, haciéndose notar al adelantarse frente a ellos y caminar de espaldas a donde iban—. Y yo dudo mucho que no le hayas hecho notar que estás para él, ¿Verdad?

 Bo exhaló y dejó el inquieto aparato electrónico finalmente en su mochila.

—Verdad.

 

 Esa noche no vio a Keiji en la cena, porque éste le mandó un mensaje explicando lo tarde de su llegada. Igualmente sintió frío en el sofá y sin preguntar, se mandó a la cama del pelinegro esperando ser despertado a mitad de la noche por la conocida silueta del muchacho.


	15. Capítulo 15

 Hacía bastante tiempo tenía programado un despertador a las siete de la mañana con la intención de "aprovechar" el día; aunque, como siempre, terminaba por darle un matonaso al celular y apagar la enlatada musiquita del ringtone con tal de dormir unas horas más. Pero esa mañana fue la excepción, siendo él quien despertaba antes que la alarma por una diferencia ínfima. 

 Le dolían un poco los ojos por la luz que entraba por el ventanal, bostezó por inercia mañanera y decidió sentarse en la cama, esperando el momento donde, cuando su mano se apoyara en la mitad de la cama, pudiera sentir el calor que el otro cuerpo irradiaba.

 Excepto que no había nadie allí.

 Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el lado derecho del colchón y analizó como las almohadas de ese lado no habían sido quitadas, algo que le pareció totalmente extraño, ya que Akaashi solía dormir sobre su propio brazo.

 Salió de la cama para dirigirse a la sala de estar y ver si Keiji se había levantado antes que él, pero tampoco estaba allí. Entonces, sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió al cuarto donde dormían Kenma y Kuroo, abriendo la puerta con la lentitud de un muerto y buscando el interruptor de luz en esa oscura habitación, encontrándolo luego de varios segundos donde siquiera recordaba porqué estaba allí dado el sueño.

—¿Vieron a Akaashi? —preguntó, notando como los cuerpos debajo de la gran colcha beige se removían y la nube negra de cabello de su mejor amigo hacía presencia en la escena con ojitos achinados.

—¡Vete a dormir! —contestó en voz ronca, por consiguiente le tiró una almohada por la cara con muy mala puntería. 

 Bo la esquivó, cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

 

 Se decidió a ponerse un abrigo cualquiera del perchero y salir con el frío que hacía. Eso sí, esta vez se puso unos pantalones de dormir que desconocía y estaba seguro serían de Akaashi. Pero con la cabeza en las nubes por saber dónde carajos se había quedado Keiji, poco le importaba si sus ropas combinaban o tomaba un pantalón prestado. 

 Miró su celular nuevamente, para notar como antes que los mensajes no le llegaban al pelinegro y su última conexión había sido alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada.

 Tenía miedo de encontrarlo tirado por ahí, inconsciente por haberse defendido de un robo o algo parecido. Era consciente que el barrio local se ponía feo cuando pasaba al fin de semana y más con el nuevo bar a unas cuadras de la florería. No solo el gobierno los dejaba sin plata, sino que salías a la calle con miedo a no volver.

 "En diez minutos llego a casa" Akaasheeeeee [04:12] 

 Guardó nuevamente su celular, para apurar el paso por la calle hacia el local de flores, sintiendo el frío entumecer sus mejillas pero no sus preocupaciones. 

 Llegó, por fin, a la cuadra donde se podía decir que empezaba el paseo por los locales; notando enseguida como las paredes habían vuelvo a ser pintadas, pero esta vez de azul.

 ¿Por qué le mandaría un mensaje diciendo que llegaría a casa, si no iba a llegar?

 Comenzó a trotar para acortar distancia de forma más rápida, notando como en algunos lugares donde el agua se había estancado, comenzaba a helarse y reflectarse así el sol en ella. Era una mañana helada y lo notaba en la brusca forma del aire entrando por su garganta y raspándole el pecho. Faltaba una cuadra cuando decidió parar de correr como loquito, o sino podría enfermarse y Keiji tendría que cuidarlo, porque si no era él, Kuroo seguro le metería las pastillas equivocadas en la bebida y con Kenma... él le dejaría morir, directamente.

 Se encontró de lleno con el vidrio graffiteado de la florería, sin dar mucha importancia a lo escrito allí, sacó la llave del saco que olía al pelinegro y abrió la puerta de vidrio, haciendo sonar la campanilla sin piedad.

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó alto, esperando la respuesta de un fantasma.

 La puerta había estado cerrada, así que él había salido o seguía allí. Caminó por el pasillo, hasta darse el codo con la mesa pegada a las sillas giratorias y abrir la puerta del almacén; viendo el cuerpo bajo sobre las sábanas.

—¡Akaashi! —lo llamó, despertándole en un exalto y viendo como se cambiaba del lado apoyado, enfrentándolo a él en esos momentos.

 Se agachó para abrazarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, notando como Keiji seguía acomodándose entre sus brazos bajo suyo en la cama provisoria del local. Le picaban los pelitos oscuros en el cuello, pero no le importaba. Era más: Le agradaba. Estaba abrazando al pelinegro con euforia suficiente como para materializarla y formar un palacio.

—Me dormí, perdón —susurró Akaashi contra su oreja. Lo hizo con esa voz ronca y grave que tanto le agradaba escuchar. Incluso le daban ganas de que fuera su despertador, en   
vez de la música ruidosa.

 Por el momento no dijo lo que debió conversar. Dejaría la situación fluir; se prometió Bokuto.

 Entonces, sin ton ni son, comenzó a darle besitos por todo el rostro como lo había soñado la noche anterior. Y aunque las rodillas le dolieran por haberse estampado contra el suelo anteriormente, solo se concentraba en la forma que las mejillas del pelinegro se hacían bolitas por la sonrisa ancha en sus labios y dejaba que la risa reconfortante de su compañero llenara el lugar entero.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Keiji, dejándose llevar por la calidez del otro.

 Esta vez, Bokuto no respondió ni dejó responder. De pronto, lo besó. Suave, con todo el tiempo del mundo y tomando la mejilla del otro sin pensarlo dos veces. Le alegraba el pecho haberlo encontrado. Ahí, en ese momento y vida. 

 En su cabeza era un romántico perdido.

 Cuando se separaron, porque ya comenzaba a extrañar verle el rostro, pudo notar como los ojos del otro siguieron cerrados por un momento y en una acción tardía, se echó para atrás y llevó ambas manos hacia su boca, tapándola en el intento.

 El sueño se le había ido; como reemplazo llegó el calor a sus mejillas. Lo vio tratando de decir algo, porque salían sonidos sin terminar de su boca y la mirada la tenia finalmente despierta del todo.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado —comentó, esta vez en voz alta.

 Akaashi se recostó de lleno en la colcha, cerrando los ojos por un momento, estabilizándose como pudo y devolviendo una mirada mucho más tranquila.

—Empecemos el día.

 

 A pesar de todo, ahora el pelinegro había vuelto a la suya y él no tuvo oportunidad ni de formular en palabras todo lo que llevaba pensando esos días y, especialmente, en la corrida que se había pegado esa madrugada desde su apartamento hasta allí en busca de Akaashi.

 Ahora mismo se encontraba mirando por la ventana con bronca por la tintura azul utilizada sobre el acrílico que presentaba la florería y el vidrio en sí. Nuevamente habían pinturrajeado el barrio y su local sufrió las consecuencias de, tal vez, tener que comprar nuevos vinilos para la vidriera principal. No podían dejar aquello en mal estado, menos querían limpiar la tintura y borrar con ella las impresiones.

—Vuelvo en un rato —prometió Keiji, esperando cumplirlo esta vez.

 Así quedó Bokuto a cargo de limpiar la vidriera con producto mientras su amigo se encaminaba hacia la ferretería en busca de una solución.

 Volvió antes de lo esperado, con el producto en mano y respiración agitada.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Bo, dejando de jugar con dos macetas que había encontrado semanas atrás en el despacho y por consiguiente, en mitad de un martes aburrido, había pintado con marcador permanente caras en ellas y así pretender que eran figuras de acción. La verdad era que, muy de vez en cuando, Akaashi se le unía a jugar con esas macetas mal pintadas, solo para meterse en el rol de lucha y caerse de risa ante las cosas inventadas por la mente del peliblanco.

 Keiji había cerrado de un portazo la puerta, haciendo sonar locamente la campanilla dorada sobre esta y caminando con bolsa en mano y de forma rápida hacia el despacho. Bokuto se preocupó al verlo así; se notaba que había corrido. ¿Por qué? Akaashi odiaba correr, porque perdía el aire y sentía como el pecho se le cerraba a la falta de práctica. Además, le gustaba el invierno, pero no para hacerse una maratón y tener dolores de garganta luego, a causa de respirar por la boca. Le gustaba estar calentito en su ropa color neutro y acolchados blancos mientras pasaba música por YouTube y dormía como lechón.

—Vi a los que graffitean la calle a unas cuadras y me dio cosa —contestó, tratando de volver a la normalidad—. Son muchísimos.

—¿Un grupo entero?

—Vi más de veinte chicos ahí. 

—No creo que te vayan a hacer algo o te hayan siquiera reconocido —tranquilizó Kotaro.

 Akaashi pasó a un lado suyo para dejar el abrigo sobre la camilla.

—Nos conocen, aunque sea de cara —aseguró, dándole la espalda al mayor—. Si a Okami le escribieron "Vieja pasa".

—Al menos no mienten.

 Keiji rió levemente ante la sinceridad de Bokuto, quien ya había comentado lo mismo de frente a Okami.

—No creo que nos vayan a hacer algo a plena luz del día —convenció Bokuto, acercándose a Keiji y sonriéndole cálidamente.

 El pelinegro juró ser contemple de una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas, donde por la ventana entraba ese tipo de rayo solar el cual iluminaba cálidamente el ambiente en mitad de tonos grises, entre estos se podía notar el polvo volando como si la gravedad no existiera y detrás de este, Bokuto. El príncipe del cuento con una sonrisa confiada y ojitos de ángel.

 Eso lo fue hasta ver como en sus manos llevaba las macetas con dibujos expresivos, haciéndole recordar que el príncipe delante suyo era, al igual que él, un muchacho mundano de cabeza en las nubes.

 

 Faltaban dos horas para cerrar y siendo domingo, la tienda se movía más al haber más personas en su día libre caminando por allí, buscando algo en específico o simplemente paseando. Bokuto se había ido a la parte de atrás para cuidar todas las plantas que aún no terminaban de crecer como para ponerlas en macetas propias y mientras canturreaba una de las canciones pop de la radio dentro de la florería, hasta que escuchó como se le daba un portazo a la puerta y vio al pelinegro fruncir el ceño al otro lado del vidrio.

 Sin pensarlo mucho se sacó los guantes de jardinería, notando como las acciones de Keiji se hacían brutas y el rostro se le llenaba de enojo; entonces los tiró a quién sabía dónde, para encaminarse hacia la puerta y entrar en escena. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, viendo el grupo reducido de estudiantes de secundaria frente suyo.

—Pasaron y le dieron una patada a las plantas —explicó Keiji, en tono alto.

 La gente que pasaba caminando por ahí les miró raro por un momento.

 Los cuatro chicos, de no más de dieciséis años, estaban parados frente suyo con mirada despreocupada y soberbia, de manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones grises hasta el momento donde el de más a la derecha, poco más bajo que Keiji y definitivamente fornido como él, quien sacó la mano de atrás de la tela, para arreglarse el cabello caído a un costado.

—Exagerado, es sólo una florcita.

 Su mano estaba totalmente pintada por spray azul y a Bokuto se le dio la no tan loca idea de quiénes eran ellos.

—Páguenlas y no habrá problema —intervino él, tratando de pararse a la par de Keiji. 

 El muchacho contrario a quien anteriormente había hablado rió burlón.

—No pienses que pagaremos por esa mierda. Ya dijimos que no fue nuestra culpa.

 Podía notar como los puños de su compañero eran apretados ante su propia ira controlada y ahora mismo él se sentía igual que Keiji. Porque no importaba si era trabajo o no, terminó por gustarle cuidar aquellas delicadas y bellas formas de vida, las cuales dependían de él. Desde su punto de vista, él fue capaz de crear y cuidar una pequeña vida. Nada le estaba enojando más que un tarado rompiendo el esfuerzo de meses en algo tan precioso como lirios.

 "Así se debió haber sentido Akaashi conmigo cuando nos conocimos", rió en su cabeza, recordando la escena.

 Sin previo aviso, los adolescentes se dieron la vuelta en plan de continuar su caminata. Siquiera le dio el tiempo para ver lo que pasó, sino, sintió el alboroto apenas terminó.

 De repente Keiji le había lanzado la maceta anteriormente tirada al suelo a la espalda del último conversador, llenando su chaqueta de tierra recién mojada y pétalos suaves. Pudo escuchar algo, pero no lo entendió. Y cuando quiso acordar, Akaashi había lanzado el puño.

 No entendió cuándo, ni cómo, menos el porqué. De pronto lo vio enfurecido como una caricatura, de puño cerrado y cejo fruncido. El otro le pegó un golpe con la rodilla en la panza; pudo verlo caer y cuando pretendió agarrarlo, no tuvo porqué.

 Eso no se suponía que debía pasar.

 Pero igualmente, el pelinegro le había logrado girar la cara del golpe.

—¡Basta! —reaccionó, por fin.

 Lo pretendió separar, pero el pelinegro que pensaba conocer no estaba ahí. Lo sentía, nuevamente, al otro lado del mundo, en una isla muy lejana donde la recepción no llegaba y se le era imposible ser contactado. Lo forzó, luego, tomándole de ambos brazos. Notó como los acompañantes del otro hacían lo mismo.

 Igualmente, los dos forcejeaban y Bokuto podía notar como Akaashi movía la boca para algo que él no quería escuchar.

—Golpeas como niña, marica —rabió el contrincante con la nariz sangrando y la mejilla roja.

—Pero bien que una niña te hizo sangrar.

—Ya, vamos que nos esperan en la sala —Dijo quien habló primero de todos, obligando al metido de nariz medio rota a girarse y comenzar a caminar por donde el frío envolvía cada vez más.

 Pasaron unos segundos hasta que todo se logre calmar luego de perder a los machitos por el horizonte. Akaashi, en un movimiento brusco, se zafó de él. Hasta el momento se había tratado de ir, murmurando con rabia la misma palabra.

—Suéltame —Bramó, alejándose—. No necesito que me cuides. Puedo hacer las cosas solo.

—Tu labio sangrando no dice lo mismo —ironizó Bokuto, señalando como de éste salía una fina gotita de sangre a causa de uno de los fugases golpes.

—¡A la mierda el labio! ¿Acaso no ves como nos pasaron por arriba? Si yo no hacía algo, dudo que tú fueras a hacerlo.

 Bokuto inhaló profundamente, tratando de ponerse en lugar.

—No me subestimes, porque tampoco hiciste nada más que lío.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Protegí mi putísima tienda!

 Odiaba eso, pero se le había salido el tornillo y juraba que este había caído sobre las frías calles de Japón y finalmente se perdió por la ranura de desvío de agua alado suyo. Cansado y a punto de explotar ante la distancia que se comían por la furia y no pasión mañanera, le gritó con un nudo en la garganta:

—¡Dices proteger la tienda, pero mira quién es ahora el que rompe las flores!


	16. Cocina rota

 Apenas llegó a casa, le dio un portazo a la puerta, llamó a Kuroo y le pidió con la voz hecha un terremoto que lo lleve a la casa de sus padres. Kenma lo miró raro desde el sofá, levantando la vista del archivo dentro de su computadora y ojeándolo con una pizca de preocupación.

—No está, sigue en la universidad. ¿Es muy urgente eso?

 A Bokuto se le cayó la mochila por el único hombro por la cual estaba colgada, se le aguaron los ojos y apretó los labios tanto como para que su mentón se arrugara. Kenma dejó la computadora sobre la mesa.

—Sí —suspiró.

 

 

 Usualmente no le daría bola a algo como eso, porque las lágrimas de Bo eran fáciles de provocar y cuando esto pasaba, se ponía ruidoso cual niño chico. Pero lo vio así, como le miraba en silencio y poco a poco, las facciones hablaban por sí solas. Ahora mismo ocurría algo similar: Lo ojeaba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, admiraba de forma incómoda como la mirada dorada opaca se perdía sin atención en el camino y recostaba su cabeza sobre el brazo apoyado en la puerta. Lo peor era el silencio, sin duda alguna. Aunque podía jurar escuchar el latido de corazón ajeno golpeteando fuerte aunque el movimiento fuera mínimo, ansioso y firme. 

 “Peleamos con Akaashi y me dijo que me fuera”, había explicado Bokuto en meras palabras antes de entrar al audio. Ahora era una tumba sellada.

 Le había avisado a Kuroo que no pasaría por él en la Universidad hasta dejar a Bokuto en lo de sus padres y fijarse que esté bien.

—¿A-a la derecha ahora? —preguntó, extrañamente nervioso.

 Conocía a Bokuto desde hacía unos cuantos años e incluso lo había presenciado en un estado similar luego de perder las nacionales hacía apenas unos trimestres. Pero luego de ello, nunca logró volver a encontrarse con esa faceta del mayor. Lo peor eran las ganas de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero la falta de valor se lo impedía.

—Puedes dejarme en la esquina, si quieres —respondió la voz seca.

—No, te acompaño.

 

 

 Hacía mucho tiempo no entraba a la casa de Kotaro e igualmente, al momento de abrir la puerta frontal en ese nublado y frío día invernal, pudo ver más allá de las afueras; justo dentro de la comodidad calurosa familiar.

—¡Bo!

—Hola, ma.

 La señora de cabellos negruzcos se abalanzó en un salto para alcanzar el cuello de Bokuto y así abrazarlo. Aún no notaba su presencia y Kenma comenzaba a cuestionarse si la mujer le reconocería luego de tanto tiempo, o si debería presentarse nuevamente. ¿Qué tal si debía conocer a la familia entera otra vez? Ya comenzaba a sentir la acidez de la ansiedad subiendo por su garganta.

—Kenma —habló la mujer, mirándolo—. Cuánto has crecido.

 Le sonrió como el muchacho a su costado, pero a diferencia de unas cuantas arrugas de expresión extra.

 

 

 Su madre le había pedido fijarse en cuándo estaría más o menos la torta puesta en el horno, así que por ahí andaba él: En cuclillas frente al aparato doméstico, admirando como la masa se inflaba con el paso del tiempo y la luz cálida le alumbraba todo su espacio.

 La cocina olía a hogar.

 ¿Acaso así olería también el apartamento el día en que prepararan un pastel? Lo más probable era que hediera a quemado. Igualmente, no esperaba poder probar esa sensación hasta que las cosas se calmaran y sinceramente, no entendía qué ocurría.

—Usualmente estarías preguntándome cada cinco segundos cuándo está lista la torta —comentó la conocida voz detrás suyo. Se dio media vuelta para notar a su padre, el gran cocinero de la casa y el único capaz de hacer un postre decente, pero un incapaz al momento de usar el horno—. ¿Qué te trae en el aire?

—Es que fuimos con Kenma a almorzar antes de venir —mintió, haciendo reír al hombre que lo miraba desde arriba; el mostacho bien cuidado de cabellos negros se movió de forma graciosa ante el gesto.

—Una vez te viniste de una parrillada a comerte las sobras de navidad. Es imposible que quedes satisfecho antes de venir a casa.

 Caminó unos pasos, hasta quedar alado suyo. Bokuto le miraba las piernas cubiertas por los viejos jeans celestes porque le daba flojera mover tanto el rostro como para encontrarse con el ajeno por allá arriba, donde el metro ochenta quedaba.

—¿Cómo está Akaashi?

 A Bokuto le comieron la boca los ratones, gatos y cualquier otro animal capaz de morder, así que volvió la vista al suelo.

—No sé.

—¿Se pelearon?

—¿Por qué no preguntas por Kuroo?

—Porque sé que con él nunca hubo drama. Ustedes son como culo y calzón —bromeó el mayor—. Además, ¿crees que no escucho las conversaciones que tienes con tu madre?

—N-no pensé que fueras un viejo cotilla, papá.

—Bueno, tengo algo de eso. Me gustan los chismes. ¿Te cuento uno?

—N…

—La vecina de enfrente siempre anda alardeando de su jardín y lo riega cada mañana, pero el otro día pasé y miré las plantas de cerca. Son todas de plástico.

 Kotaro rió levemente. Había sabido eso desde hacía años, cuando un amigo le retó a comer un pétalo de rosa y el le entró de lleno a la flor más bonita del jardín enfrentado. Terminando por notar que era tela de color.

—También sé que Akaashi te deja por allá arriba.

 El corazón pareció entumecer su pecho y perdió levemente el equilibrio, terminando por caer de culo y pegarse la cabeza con la isla de mármol y madera detrás suyo.

—¿C-cómo dices?

 El señor rió y por alguna razón en su mirada brillante, pudo sentir el pavor de los últimos meses frente a la idea de contarle la noticia se esfumaba lentamente.

 Su papá se agachó frente suyo, para poder hablar a la misma altura.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Hace días no llamabas y ya empezamos a suponer cosas con tu madre.

 Kotaro miró al suelo nuevamente, tomó sus manos entre ellas y jugó, se acomodó de forma incómoda, los ojitos se le aguaron y de un momento a otro podía jurar haber quedado mudo, porque cuando por fin se resignó a hablar, la palabra no salió.

 El mayor se hizo un lugar alado suyo, recostando la espalda maltratada por los años contra la madera.

—Nos desencontramos —trató de explicar Bo—. Han estado pasando cosas y de un momento a otro, no lo vi más.

—¿Qué cosas pasaron?

 Comenzó a llorar como cuando era adolescente y un personaje de anime moría, de pecho dolido, manos temblando y labios abiertos. No era muy lindo.

—Hace tiempo que la tienda no está funcionando bien y justo en la peor parte el tío suyo se enfermó, entonces Akaashi se hizo cargo de todos los gastos a partir de ahí. Entonces… entonces vinieron unos tipos, una banda de tarados que rompen toda la cuadra y se metieron con nosotros —parecía hablar sin respirar entre medio, como un tsunami o la mismísima tormenta del día en que volvía del entrenamiento extensivo hacia la florería unos meses atrás—. Hoy él se agarró a las piñas con uno de ellos y te juro…

 Su padre le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Todo iba bien hasta que la plata se fue por el caño para todos, terminamos mudándonos a su apartamento y a partir de ahí, es como si nos hubiéramos distanciado. Porque hoy cuando lo vi… no lo conocía así.

 Pasaron los segundos y el grandulón dejó de llorar lentamente; pasó a alejarse y quitarse las lágrimas.

—Soy un adulto y lloro por estas cosas, dios. Mismo que soy inmaduro —trató de reír, avergonzado.

—No lo creo —comenzó el señor—. Primero que nada, apenas estás comenzando a vivir como adulto y además, nadie te dice que no puedas doblegarte a veces.

—Per…

—Pará, déjame explicarte lo que pienso y luego me dices, ¿Sí? —Bokuto asintió lentamente, sin alejar la vista de la importancia en las palabras—. Si necesitaban ayuda, podían pedírnosla a nosotros. Hay veces en que tienes que dejar el orgullo e individualismo de lado por proteger lo que quieres. ¿Entiendes?

 El muchacho teñido le miró por unos segundos, colgado en su cabeza.

—No quería molestar, se supone que debo tener algo de control en mi vida a ésta altura del partido —burló con bronca, resoplando levemente y sintiendo la derrota por fin siendo aceptada.

—No, nada se supone en esta vida, Bo. Como que a ti te guste alguien como Akaashi. Eso es algo loquísimo —comentó, llevando el tema a algo más alegre y agradable por el bien de su hijo—. Nunca te imaginé con alguien tan callado. Siempre pensé que conseguirías a alguien totalmente igual a ti.

 Bokuto sonrió levemente, porque era verdad. 

—Lo que me lleva a pensar que por esa actitud suya, tú lo tienes muy arriba a él.

—¿Eh?

—Que tal vez lo sobrestimaste. Con toda esa presión que se andaba metiendo, más la mudanza, la vida nueva y el local, en cualquier momento iba a llegar al límite.

—Yo… no supe cómo ayudarlo —aceptó—. Él hace las cosas solo siempre, pensé que sólo apoyándolo de lejos podía hacer algo.

—Puede que en este caso no. No sé, esas cosas las puedes ver con el paso del tiempo.

 Había, aún, mucho lo cual Bokuto no había contado a su madre y por ende, el hombre a su lado no era consciente de la situación familiar de Keiji, por ejemplo.

 Llevó una mano a su rostro, para refregarlo y rascarlo. Como espantando los pensamientos innecesarios lejos.

—Entonces…¿debo hablar con él? —preguntó. El padre le respondió por asentir la cabeza.

 De pronto, saliendo de la burbuja, la cocina olía a quemado y del horno el olor que salía era feísimo.

 

 

 Kenma, a pesar de las repetidas oportunidades de irse que tuvo, decidió comer postre de chocolate quemado en los acolchonados y calurosos sillones de la sala de estar en aquella cuidada y nostálgica casa.

 Bokuto se encontraba a un lado suyo, embutiéndose todo lo que no había sido devorado por su otro estómago hasta el momento. Los padres de este se habían sentado en el otro sillón beige, hablando tranquilamente y apretando el botón que cambiaba el canal de la televisión en busca de algo que no dé ganas de matarse por la mala calidad del cable. 

 Desde que Bokuto había vuelto de la cocina, se encontraba mucho mejor. Normal, a veces. Igual seguía callado, pero no preocupaba; así que le mandó un mensaje a Kuroo avisándole de ello.

 

 “¿Todo bien?” Kenma [16:54]

 “¿Tienes llave de casa? Porque nosotros salimos.” Kenma [20:35]

 “Kuroo es tarado y perdió la llave. ¿Podrías encontrarte con él y darle la llave o arreglar algo? Nosotros estamos al otro lado de la ciudad.” Kenma [21:42]

 

 También había enviado mensajes sin contestaciones y se estaba poniendo nervioso. Usualmente cruzaba alguno que otro mensaje con Akaashi, pero justo ese día del lío desconocido, él no contestaba a nadie.

 

—Supuestamente, dicen que el frío va a bajar en unos días y va a haber luna llena, de paso —comentó la señora mientras leía la información en su celular.

—Qué lindo —comentó Kenma—. Por fin Kuroo va a dejar de aplastarnos bajo mil frazadas por el frío.

—¿Tan friolento era? —cuestionó ella, desviando la vista del aparato para ver al muchacho.

—No, se volvió friolento. Es como un viejito.

—¿Por qué no hablan de lo bella que va a estar la luna? Dios, que poca clase tienen —burló el hombre mayor.

 La madre de Bokuto rió levemente, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo sonreír al marido suyo.

—Sí, corazón, la luna está muy bella esta noche.

 Se miraron por un momento infinito como hilo de cuerda de violín-

—Pero está nublado —Dijo Bokuto, obvio.

 Ambos adultos le miraron entre risa y confusión.

—Se refiere al día en que nos confesamos. Que me dijo la línea de la luna —explicó el padre.

—No estoy entendiendo.

—Ella se me confesó diciéndome que me amaba con el típico: “La luna está hermosa, ¿no te parece?” y blah blah blah —siguió intentando—. ¿Acaso tan malos padres fuimos como para no explicarte eso en los cuentos de hadas?

 No obtuvo nada, solo la cara en blanco del teñido. Las miradas se dirigieron a él con el pasar del tiempo y la ausencia de respuesta. Podían notarlo nuevamente cambiando de forma tibia la expresión de su rostro. 

 

 Mantuvo el recuerdo en su cabeza, jurando sentir el viento suave mañanero en sus mejillas una vez más, seguido por el toque en su hombro y la calidez en sus labios segundos después. El sol le había incandilado como justo ahora lo hacían las palabras expuestas en mitad de la sala. Porque habían sido esas.

 Era una hojita sin nada, pasó al estado de asombro, abriendo la boca levemente y procurando respirar para no morir en mitad de los latidos desenfrenados en su pecho tocando las sinfonías de algún piano desconocido. Luego, llevó una mano a su boca y la formó en un puño para morder este y fijarse que el dolor existía, por lo tanto seguía en la misma realidad de los hechos. Después, dejó de funcionar; tirándose hacia atrás y tomando un almohadón del sillón para ocultar como el rostro se le estaba confundiendo entre risas, sonrisas estrechas y un sonrojo incapaz de ser sano para la salud.

 Quería correr, saltar, romper edificios para recrearlos con caramelos y darle color al mundo borroso que le rodeaba. Así que, a pesar del clima de mierda, se levantó energético del sofá, corrió prometiendo volver y dejó el clima caluroso del hogar para agarrar la llave del auto y procurar beber los rayos solares de la piel de Akaashi, aunque justo ahora la luna se ocultara detrás de esponjosas nubes grises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que voy a empezar a nombrar los capítulos en AO3 porque me pone nerviosa que el título se repita en inglés y español ahre pelotuda 
> 
> Soy un asco para los títulos, si tienen sugerencias, déjenlas en los comentarios xD Lo agradecería; ayúdenme a hacer de este fic algo menos desastroso ahre


End file.
